


Синдром поэта

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 56,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэн Хауэлл, обычный подросток из пригорода Нью-Йорка, задолжал денег местному наркодилеру и теперь за ним гонится банда громил. Его спасает таинственный молодой человек, который оказывается одним из самых могущественных Нью-Йоркских магнатов. Он предлагает Дэну свою защиту и вскоре они влюбляются друг в друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Незнакомцы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Poetry sindrome](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65724) by Darlene Amia. 



**POV Фила**

Я закинул ноги на чёрный письменный стол, закурил последнюю "Лаки Страйк" и стал любоваться видом из окна. Я смотрел, как темнеет небо, как постепенно затухают солнечные лучи. Воображение меня покинуло, как можно было легко заметить по сотням недописанных стихов и скомканных листов бумаги, усеявших пол. Я отчаянно нуждался в музе, в ком-то, кто бы способен вытащить меня из ямы монотонности и подарить мне искру вдохновения, так нужную любому поэту. Налив себе ещё один бокал вина, я сделал глоток, наслаждаясь мягким, сладким вкусом, и затянулся сигаретой. Её дым забрался мне под кожу и растворился в костях.

Я встал и направился в ванную. Я посмотрел в зеркало и мне стало жаль этого человека в отражении, с мрачной маской на лице. Мне не удавалось найти любовь в этом безнадёжном городе, хоть я и выходил на поиски каждый день. Возможно, я плохо искал. Я сполоснул лицо холодной водой, желая смыть все невесёлые мысли. _"Этим вечером я снова выйду на поиски, и если мне не улыбнётся удача, я сдамся"_ , подумал я.

Я даже не знаю, как это описать... Мне нравится одиночество. Иногда я провожу весь день дома, совсем один, и словно открываю себя заново, анализирую свою душу со всех сторон, сплю весь день и провожу на ногах всю ночь, пью вино и затуманиваю свои мысли сигаретным дымом, который кольцами уплывает в темноту и растворяется в магии ночи. Я стал отлично ладить с ней, с ночью. Я предстаю перед ней обнажённым и не чувствую ни малейшего стыда. Мы знакомы уже долгое время и я начал понимать её тишину, а она - мой эгоизм. Иногда я сажусь и пишу, а иногда позволяю себе сбежать из реальности с помощью самых пленительных историй из книг, которые терпеливо ждут своего часа, чтобы быть прочитанными мною. Но чаще всего я остаюсь один на один со своими мыслями. Люди утомляют меня, они сжирают меня, высасывают из меня все силы. Я часто думаю, что никогда не смогу найти для себя более приятной компании, чем я сам.

Едва ли я мог знать,что всё скоро изменится, когда поднял с дивана свой пиджак и вышел навстречу холодному осеннему Нью-Йорку.

\-----

**POV Дэна**

Я бежал изо всех сил, пытаясь убежать от преследовавших меня троих мужчин. От резкого, пронизывающего ветра по спине у меня бежали мурашки. Лёгкие уже жгло от напряжения, но я не мог сдаться, я должен был оторваться от этой троицы. Я продолжал бежать, а они насмехались надо мной и выкрикивали угрозы.

\- Оставьте меня в покое! Я же говорил, у меня их нет! - крикнул я, завернув за угол и чуть не споткнувшись о дыру в асфальте. _"Какого чёрта на этой проклятой улице нет ни души?"_ , подумал я. 

Ноги подвели меня, и я упал на асфальт, разодрав себе ладони. Лёгкие, казалось, разорвутся на куски, тем более, что один из тех троих ударил меня в спину, от чего у меня дыхание перехватило.

\- Пожалуйста, - взмолился я, - у меня их нет!

Огромная рука схватила меня за волосы и подняла мою голову настолько, что я смог посмотреть в глаза её обладателю. Этот отвратительный человек провёл языком по моей щеке, а затем ударил меня в живот так, что я задохнулся от боли.

\- Я порву тебя на клочки и выбью из тебя всё дерьмо, - прошептал он мне на ухо.

От его зловонного дыхания меня затошнило. Он снова ударил меня в живот, и я завизжал от боли. Затем его кулак снова опустился на моё лицо, и от удара такой силы я ощутил, как из носа потекла кровь. Я отчаянно пытался выбраться из-под этого громилы, но он оседлал меня, разорвал мою рубашку, и провёл языком вниз по моему торсу. Он снова ударил меня по лицу. Я чувствовал, что был весь в крови, ссадинах и синяках. Мне казалось, что он собирался избить меня до смерти, и не было ни малейшей надежды на то, что он меня отпустит.

До моих ушей донёсся истеричный хохот его дружков, когда громила поднял моё почти безжизненное тело и впечатал в ближайшую стену. Он прижался своими губами к моим, провёл по ним языком, и в мой рот проникла его отвратительная слюна.

\- Давай, пидор, тебе же нравится, - сказал он.

\- Иди на хуй, - ответил я, зная, что он тут же ударит меня снова.

Я был прав. Его каменный кулак снова вонзился в мой живот. С моих приоткрытых губ сорвался глухой стон и я согнулся, схватившись за больное место. И когда я услышал, как громила зовёт своих друзей на помощь, то понял: мне конец. Но краем глаза я заметил высокую фигуру человека, шедшего вниз по улице.

\- Помогите, - попытался произнести я, но всё, на что я был способен - жалкий стон. Думаю, тот человек увидел меня, потому что он побежал в нашу сторону.

Я почувствовал, что падаю в обморок, в глазах потемнело. Я пытался оставаться в сознании только чтобы увидеть, как высокий мужчина избивает громил, и мне стало стыдно, потому что я не мог ничего сделать. У меня подкосились колени и я почти упал на землю, но меня вовремя подхватили чьи-то сильные руки.

\- Эй.. эй... не спи, - произнёс тихий, мягкий голос, и холодные пальцы откинули с моих глаз чёлку. - У тебя большие проблемы, не так ли? Я рад, что подоспел вовремя.

Я закрыл глаза и обмяк на руках незнакомца.

\- Стой, как тебя зовут? - спросил он.

\- Д-Дэн, - выдавил я из последних сил.

\- Отлично, Дэн, а я Фил, - произнёс он и поднял меня с земли. - Я о тебе позабочусь, - и по его голосу я понял, что он улыбнулся.


	2. Высоты любви

**POV Дэна**

С моих губ сорвался хриплый стон. Всё, чего я хотел - это остаться в постели. Я нащупал рукой подушку, чтобы накрыть ею голову, но удивился, почувствовав нечто тёплое и гладкое. Я был не у себя в постели. У меня никогда не было шёлковых простыней и красиво расшитых подушек. Быстро приподнявшись, я понял, что лежал, распластавшись, на кровати Фила. Я тут же об этом пожалел, тело было настроено против меня. Волна боли накрыла меня целиком. Я неуклюже попытался рассмотреть огромное красное пятно на животе, но как только коснулся его, поморщился от боли.

\- Ой, - пробормотал я и снова повалился на кровать.

Лицо тоже болело. Я подозревал, что выгляжу ужасающе: нижняя губа треснула и всё лицо в синяках. Я кое-как попытался подняться на ноги и, прихрамывая, направился прочь из комнаты.

Спальня выглядела весьма элегантно, на стенах висели дорогие картины, мебель была сделана из красного дерева, а на полу лежали мягкие ковры. Я направился прямиком к открытой двери в ванную. Только положив на край раковины свою чистую футболку, которую я нашёл лежавшей рядом со мной на кровати, я услышал сзади шаги. Повернувшись, я увидел стоявшего в дверях Фила. На его лице красовалась дерзкая улыбка. Он придерживал своей большой рукой дверь на уровне моей головы, чтобы я не закрыл её. Его глаза блестели, когда он смотрел на меня.

\- Что ж, привет, - произнёс он. - Как я вижу, тебе уже лучше.

Я кивнул, и чёлка упала на мои глаза. Когда Фил встал прямо передо мной я подскочил от неожиданности. Я не был уверен, куда мне смотреть, он был чуть выше меня, его крупное тело немного пугало меня. Он высунул язык, облизнув нижнюю губу. Я отвёл взгляд, не в силах больше смотреть на него. Мне показалось, что я услышал вздох, когда прижал футболку к своей груди. Я зажмурил глаза, а он взял меня за подбородок. Когда он приблизился к моему лицу, я снова открыл глаза. Фил провёл большим пальцем по моим губам, и у меня перехватило дыхание. Увидев, как я морщусь от боли, он тут же отпустил меня.

\- Больно? - поинтересовался он.

Я снова кивнул. Я не был уверен, как стоит разговаривать с тем, кто спас мне жизнь.

\- Можешь принять душ, если хочешь.

\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил я.

Выходя из ванной, Фил мне подмигнул. Я закрыл за ним дверь и повернул замок, проверив его на всякий случай несколько раз. Быстро раздевшись, я вошёл в душевую кабину и встал под струи тёплой воды. Я стоял так некоторое время, пока не услышал стук в дверь.

\- Дэн?

\- Да?

\- Мне нужно уйти. Оставайся в квартире, я ненадолго.

\- Я могу доехать на автобусе...

\- Нет, - оборвал меня Фил. - Я отвезу тебя домой.

По его грубому тону я понял, что лучше с ним не спорить, а просто сделать, как он говорит. Через минуту я услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, что значило одно: Фил ушёл.

\-----

**POV Фила**

Я завёл мотор и поехал в офис отца. У нас с ним не было этой магической отцовско-сыновней связи. После маминой смерти отец начал отдаляться от окружающего его мира, и единственным, что его волновало, была работа и то, как он мог увеличить прибыль своей компании.

 _"Ты никогда не будешь счастлив"_ , - вот что он мне всегда говорил. - _"Каждый раз, когда я слышу, что ты этого хочешь, я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не зайтись гомерическим хохотом, потому что - слушай меня - ты никогда не будешь счастлив. В твоей жизни нет места счастью, как воде нет места в пустыне, потому что если однажды пойдёт дождь, вся сухость отправится к чёрту, вся та сухость, которая и делает пустыню пустыней. Вообще-то, я считаю, что счастье может стать величайшей трагедией в твоей жизни. Всё твоё существо будет просто уничтожено и ты увидишь, что все принципы и аксиомы, бывшие основой твоего существования, будут разрушены. Тебе нравится волнение, внутреннее беспокойство, неудовлетворённость, печаль - это и есть то, что делает тебя тобой, что определяет тебя, как белый цвет определяет зиму. Думаешь, что-нибудь останется, если счастье поглотит всё это? Господи помилуй, однажды ты проснёшься счастливым и больше не будешь собой, часть тебя умрёт, и я уже вижу тебя, в слезах, стоящего на коленях перед могильной плитой, потому что ты счастлив, но не хочешь этого, потому что счастье уничтожило твою душу... Ах, какая чёрная комедия предстала перед моими глазами! Да, для тебя будет проклятием встретить счастье, потому что без печали тебе не о чем будет писать._

_И знаешь, в чём заключается трагедия? Ты так любишь любить, и в то же время столь же сильно любишь страдать. Ты любишь страстно, до самого конца, не зная меры, не ведая причины, ты можешь полюбить кого-то просто потому, что любовь исходит изнутри тебя и не зависит ни от кого. А такая любовь, которая не заставляет тебя рыдать, которая не вырывает твоё сердце прочь из груди, она не для тебя; тебе нужно, чтобы твоя душа была растоптана, разбита на части, ты хочешь, чтобы твоя судьба была столь же трагична, как и у твоих героев... или наоборот, ты наделяешь их своей судьбой. Твоя несчастная душа стала объектом эксперимента во имя искусства. Чёрт побери, я ничего не понимаю. Нет, для тебя абсолютно обязательно знать всё, собрать все воспоминания, ты мечтаешь о любви с трагическим концом, точь в точь как в книгах, которые ты пишешь, вся твоя жизнь - это роман, в котором ты - Главный Герой. Ты отрицаешь хэппи-энды, они расстраивают тебя, обычная любовь оставляет тебе горькое послевкусие, тебе нравится тьма, боль, мука. Я часто спрашиваю себя, что за демон скрывается в тебе? Ты измеряешь любовь страданием, чем больше ты страдаешь, тем сильнее любишь, и это моё проклятие... растить сына с дефектом, который не думает и не живёт, как любой другой человек._

_Я с восхищением и ужасом наблюдаю, как ты разбиваешься на части ради болезненного собирания самого себя обратно по кусочкам, кирпичик за кирпичиком, с детским энтузиазмом, из чистого любопытства, а что из этого выйдет... и никогда не получается так же, как и было - каждый раз, когда ты возвращаешься, ты уже другой человек... Несомненно, ты никогда не будешь рад счастью, это слишком просто для тебя."_

Сегодня я собираюсь изменить мнение отца обо мне. Я собираюсь изменить всё, его идею о том, что я никогда не буду счастлив, потому что наконец я нашёл того человека, того единственного, кто сможет вознести меня на высоты любви.


	3. Семейный портрет

Я шагал босиком по коридору. Пока Фил отсутствовал, у меня было время, чтобы осмотреться. Квартира была очень опрятной, как я себе и представлял, но в утреннем свете она выглядела по-другому. Я с любопытством посмотрел на входную дверь и затем подошёл ближе. Взявшись за дверную ручку, я не смог повернуть её, что не удивительно. Фил запер меня, может быть, он боялся, что я сбегу.

Я бесцельно бродил по гостиной и разглядывал фотографии. В основном, это были фото с друзьями, но была и одна, где был запечатлён Фил, вместе с ним - мужчина в костюме, с серьёзным лицом, но при этом с чуть заметной улыбкой - наверное, это его отец, подумал я - и женщина, скорее всего, его мать. Фил сидел посередине, обняв женщину за плечи. Они выглядели очень счастливыми, и я улыбнулся, глядя на фото. Голубые глаза Фила сияли, освещая всю фотографию. Стоп, _что?_ Я пригляделся поближе, сосредоточившись только на его глазах. Они были были совсем другими, _более счастливыми, более блестящими_. Вдруг я заметил листок бумаги, уголок которого торчал из-под рамки. Не в силах сдерживать своё любопытство, я аккуратно извлёк бумажку из-под фотографии. Это было стихотворение, написанное красивым почерком; длинные, тонкие буквы своими петлями и наклоном походили на деревья, качавшиеся под напором ветра. Было заметно, что его писали с большой нежностью, строка за строкой.

_Помнишь, как я взял тебя за руку и положил голову тебе на плечо?  
Даже тогда я не мог представить себе жизнь без тебя.  
Люди слагают песни и снимают фильмы о разбитых сердцах,  
Но до того момента я не знал, что это такое.  
Я думал снова и снова: "Как я смогу жить без тебя?"  
Я видел твою жизнь и твою смерть.  
Каждый день я смотрю на небо,  
Я знаю, ты ждёшь меня.  
Я скучаю по тебе.  
Я люблю тебя, люблю, прошу, вернись домой.  
Без тебя я совсем одинок._

Это было не то, чего я ожидал. Меня охватила дрожь, дыхание участилось. Я задумался, по каким причинам он мог такое написать, и это заставило меня переживать за него, моё сердце разбилось на миллион крошечных осколков. Я обязан ему жизнью, потому что он спас меня, и поэтому мне стало немного грустно, когда я подумал, что ему может быть больно, хотя я знал его всего один день.

Я даже не слышал, как открылась входная дверь, всё моё внимание было поглощено стихотворением и фотографией.

\- Дэн.

Я подскочил и обернулся. Фил стоял и смотрел на меня. Чёрные джинсы плотно облегали его бёдра, а сверху на нём был надет тёмно-синий джемпер. Взгляд его голубых глаз скользил от моего лица на листок со стихотворением и на фото.

\- Я... ммм... просто искал что-нибудь... ммм...

\- Машина на улице, - произнёс он. Его как будто не беспокоил тот факт, что я копался в его личных вещах.

Я прошёл мимо него в холл, чтобы забрать свои вещи, и вспомнил, что обувь осталась в его комнате. Я кинулся туда, схватил свои кроссовки и быстро вернулся в холл. Я остановился в дверях, когда увидел, что Фил взял фото, которое привлекло моё внимание. Даже со спины я знал, что его чёрные волосы закрывают лицо, когда он смотрит вниз. Он сделал глубокий вдох и с шумом выдохнул воздух. Фотография была аккуратно возвращена на своё место, и затем Фил обернулся. Казалось, он немного испугался моего появления, но тут же пришёл в себя.

\- Ой, постой... - робко сказал я, протянув ему листок. - Прости... 

Фил выхватил листок из моих рук. Он казался немного рассерженным, но суровое выражение лица быстро исчезло, когда он улыбнулся и, к моему удивлению, спросил:

\- Тебе понравилось?

Я даже не знал, что ответить. Это было очень грустное стихотворение, а я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в этом, потому что меня всегда глубоко трогают печальные вещи.

\- Д-да, конечно, - ответил я, слегка улыбнувшись.

\- Ничего, если мы обменяемся телефонами? - спросил Фил, подойдя ближе.

\- Конечно, - повторил я. 

Фил подходил всё ближе и ближе, пока между нами не остался лишь дюйм. Я был очень удивлён, когда почувствовал его тёплое прикосновение к моей спине. Его длинные пальцы проникли в задний карман моих джинсов и я понял, что он искал телефон. Он мог просто попросить.

Я так и стоял молча, пока Фил вводил свой номер. Через несколько секунд раздался сигнал и я понял, что он отправил себе смс с моего телефона. Теперь у него был мой номер.

\- Всё ещё больно? - поинтересовался Фил, протянув мне телефон обратно. Он взял рукой меня за подбородок и провёл пальцем по нижней губе. Его пальцы быстро касались моего лица, скользили по щекам - Фил хотел проверить, больно ли мне до сих пор. Он заправил мои волосы за ухо, и всё это время он не сводил с меня взгляда своих голубых как лёд глаз.

\- Немного, - мой голос дрожал. _Что со мной не так?_

\- Вижу. По пути я остановлюсь у аптеки и куплю тебе лекарства. Ладно, пошли.

\-----

По дороге к моему дому Фил, казалось, был погружён в свои мысли. У меня было ощущение, что за той фотографией и стихотворением скрывалось нечто большее. Но я не был уверен, хочу ли я это знать.

Вскоре мы выехали на мою улицу. Фил припарковался напротив моего дома, расстегнул ремень безопасности и повернулся ко мне. Он купил мне большой пакет, полный лекарств, бинтов, мазей и прочего, что, по его словам, было необходимо для моих ран. Я собрался открыть дверь, но резкое "Нет" со стороны Фила остановило меня. Я застыл на месте, а он вышел из машины и подошёл к пассажирской двери. Он помог мне выбраться из своего огромного внедорожника и, пока мы шли к двери, он нёс пакет с лекарствами.

\- До свидания, Фил, и спасибо тебе, - смущённо произнёс я.

\- Позвони мне, если что-нибудь понадобится, и я тут же примчусь с горящим сердцем.

На его красивом лице появилась улыбка, и затем он подмигнул мне и направился обратно к своей чёрной машине. Я поспешно открыл дверь, захлопнув её за собой. Я прислонился к ней спиной и сполз вниз, на пол. Я сидел так и слушал звуки отъезжающего автомобиля. Затем наступила тишина, и я остался наедине с собой и мыслями, что же, чёрт подери, мне теперь делать.

\- Где ты был и что с твоим лицом? - раздался голос отца.

Я поднял испуганный взгляд, и... и увидел, что отец выглядел встревоженным. Я попытался беспечно улыбнуться, но мои попытки провалились, потому что я поморщился от боли. Отец стоял в коридоре, нахмурившись, со скрещенными на груди руками. От этого... от этого на душе у меня потеплело, ведь ему было не всё равно.

\- Пытался поцеловать какого-то беднягу, который этого не хотел? - рассмеялся он.

Где же тепло? Ах, вот оно, только что улетело в окно.

\- Пап, отъебись.


	4. Выживший

**POV Дэна**

_Кто я?_

\-----

Я - выживший. Я рос с матерью, которая постоянно меня унижала. Когда мне было восемь лет, она сказала, что никогда меня не любила. Всё, что я делал, было неправильным. Мне нравилось играть с её косметикой и украшениями, а она выкинула мои вещи из окна и назвала меня отвратительным мальчишкой за то, что я всё это трогал. Она делала больно моему отцу, изменяя ему налево и направо. Но отец оставался сильным и по-прежнему пытался ей помочь. Он изо всех сил пытался сохранить нашу семью. Но, несмотря на все его старания, дела у мамы шли только хуже.

Папа всегда гордился тем, что у него одного из всей его семьи был собственный дом. Но так продолжалось недолго, потому что мама тратила много денег на пьянки-гулянки. Её почти сразу увольняли с каждой работы, и она совершенно ничего не делала по дому. Мне приходилось подрабатывать нянькой, чтобы хоть как-то помочь. Мама иногда приходила домой в четыре утра, пьяная, и блевала, где ни попадя. Позже я узнал, что она трахалась с парнем, на которого я запал. Мне тогда было четырнадцать лет. Это была дурацкая мальчишеская влюблённость, но её разрушила моя мама. По большому счёту, она забрала у нас всё, что у нас было. В конце концов, мы с папой потеряли наш дом и нам пришлось переехать в другой, поменьше и подешевле.

Вскоре мама нашла нового бойфренда и переехала к нему. Через некоторое время она перестала платить папе алименты. Мне было пятнадцать, почти шестнадцать, и я должен был найти работу, чтобы помочь папе оплачивать счета. Всю жизнь я заменял собственную мать, потому что сама она не утруждала себя выполнением материнской роли. Годами я испытывал все душевные проблемы, которые только мог заиметь в своём возрасте. Я прошёл курс управления гневом и психотерапии, я думал о самоубийстве, я резал руки. Я чувствовал полную безнадёгу и действительно хотел умереть. Если бы я не любил свою семью и не пытался бы её поддержать, то не знаю, где бы я был сейчас. Если бы не отец, я бы, наверное, был или на том свете, или в очень плохом месте.

Но вскоре отец тоже изменился. Однажды ночью мама появилась у нас на пороге, вся в слезах, с размазанной по лицу косметикой и с туфлями в руках. Она сказала, что её бросил парень, она просила прощения за всё, что сделала. Она сказала, что любит папу, и что хочет переехать обратно к нам. Отец поверил ей и принял её снова, но всё, что она говорила, все эти перемены - ничего из этого так и не произошло. До меня дошло, что причиной её возвращения стало то, что ей больше не на что было купить выпивку. После примерно трёх недель повторения прошлого мама ушла и не вернулась. Папе позвонили из полиции и сказали, что его жена была обнаружена застрявшей между рулём и сиденьем её машины. Она не умерла, но повреждения были настолько сильными, что она на всю жизнь осталась парализованной ниже шеи.

Именно тогда отец окончательно сошёл с ума и стал вымещать всю свою ярость и боль на мне. Мама была неспособна что-либо сделать, она просто наблюдала с кровати, к которой была прикована на всю жизнь, за всем происходящим, за тем, как отец кидал меня как пушинку по всей комнате, или бил меня ремнём или просто кулаками до тех пор, пока я не терял сознание. Несмотря на то, что мне было шестнадцать, отец по-прежнему был вдвое больше и сильнее меня, и я не мог оказать ему сопротивление. Он стал как мама, пить круглые сутки, будучи пьяным постоянно. Казалось, всё, что я делал, было неправильным, и я заслуживал за это наказания. Отец говорил, что причиной того, что моя мать больше не может двигаться, был я, что я виноват в том, что наша семья покатилась под откос. Когда он узнал, что я гей, то приковал меня цепью к дереву в жаркий июльский день, не давая мне воды, и говорил, что я должен подумать о себе, о том, как я отвратителен и жалок. Следующие два года были наполнены невыносимой болью. Эмоциями, о существовании которых я и не подозревал. Пустотой, настолько всепоглощающей, что я казался себе ходячим мертвецом. Бесконечная череда бессонных ночей стала нормой в моём безумном ритме жизни. Невозможно описать весь тот постоянный сумбур и чувство опустошённости, поглотившие меня. Эти адские муки были той жизнью, которую я знал. В школе надо мной то и дело издевались и насмехались из-за моей ориентации. Мальчики то и дело целовали меня просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию, а после уроков они поджидали меня на пути домой, плевали мне в лицо, насмехались надо мной, говорили, что я самое жалкое существо, которое они видели. Когда у папы не было денег и мне не на что было накормить маму, мне пришлось взять в долг у одного парня, у которого, как я знал, деньги водились, потому что он был наркодельцом. Никогда ещё я не был так глуп. Он дал мне деньги, которые были мне нужны, но я никогда не задумывался о том, как я смогу вернуть их. Однажды он прислал за мной троих своих "работников", потому что я не смог вернуть долг вовремя. Я бежал со всех ног, но они поймали меня и избили так, что я подумал, что не доживу до утра. Но этот человек, он нашёл меня и он... он спас меня. Он позаботился обо мне. За все восемнадцать лет моей жизни он стал первым человеком, проявившим обо мне заботу, первым, кто беспокоился, насколько мне больно. Когда он спас меня от тех громил, я хотел заплакать так сильно, что у меня свело мышцы горла. Я хотел просто дать волю эмоциям, выплакать всю свою душу, и поблагодарить его.

\-----

Я не слишком приятная личность. Я не похож на утро воскресенья или вечер пятницы. Я - два часа дня в четверг. Я - выстрелы в спальном районе. Я - разбитое окно в феврале. Каждую ночь мои кости трещат. Во мне нет ни капли утончённости, и я прошу прощения за свою неловкую печаль. Иногда мне кажется, что мне нет места среди людей, что моё место среди ненаступивших високосных дней. Свет и тьма смешались во мне, создав бурю. Вы не видите молний, но слышите гром.

Вот кто я есть.


	5. Те ужасные ночи

**POV Дэна**

**04:06**

Эта была одна из тех ужасных ночей, когда я не мог сомкнуть глаз или пошевелиться. Я только и делал, что думал.

_Вы когда-нибудь думали о том, что вам предначертано судьбой узнать кого-то? Что вся та боль, через которую вы прошли, в конце концов окупится? Вам нужен всего лишь один взгляд, и вот вы уже знаете, что, несмотря ни на что, этот человек сыграет в вашей жизни значительную роль. Знаете... говорят, "противоположности притягиваются", но я думаю, что такие как мы влюбляются в себе подобных. Мы влюбляемся в самих себя. Думаю, с такими как мы не может быть кто угодно. Мы видим людей глубже. Мы жаждем их души, их мысли, мы хотим чувствовать их целиком, вдыхать воздух, которым они дышат. Мы видим в людях больше из-за того, что знаем сами. Думаю, мы влюбляемся в таких же, как мы сами, в людей с прекрасными словами, мыслями, взглядами на людей и искусство. Мы не можем просто проснуться утром и пойти на работу. Мы хотим лежать в постели, считать веснушки на плечах друг друга, считать удары капель дождя об оконные стёкла. Мы дышим по-другому. Мы стремимся прочь от красоты, вот почему для остальных мы остаёмся аутсайдерами. Но должен быть тот, в ком мы найдём красоту. Тот, кто думает, кто чувствует, кто удивляет нас так же, как и мы сами. Думаю, мы влюбляемся в таких же, как и мы сами, потому что они знают, понимают и ценят то, что мы переживаем, то, что мы чувствуем, и я думаю, это важно. Говорят, противоположности притягиваются, словно магниты, оторванные от разных мест и в конце концов притянувшиеся друг к другу. Но нам не нужны противоположности или сила притяжения. Мы на одной стороне, на севере или на юге, нам не нужно притягиваться вместе. Мы уже здесь._

**04:15**

Я повернул голову и пошарил рукой под одеялом, чтобы найти источник жужжания. Я поднёс телефон к лицу. Сообщение от Фила. Сердце забилось быстрее, и я открыл сообщение.

_От: Фил (04:15)_   
_Ты спишь?_

Я прикусил губу и стал набирать ответ. Рей, мой полосатый кот, запрыгнул на кровать, и я подскочил от неожиданности. Он тёрся своим мягким пушистым мехом о мою руку, ища внимания. Я улыбнулся, почесал его за ушком и вернулся к дисплею телефона. 

_нет вообще-то, мне не спится._

_От: Фил (04:16)_   
_Почему? Синяки ещё болят?_

Я осторожно надавил двумя пальцами на фиолетовые пятна, покрывавщие мой живот и бёдра, и поморщился, почувствовав, как небольшая волна боли достигает моих нервных окончаний.

_немного. а ты почему не спишь?_

_От: Фил (04:18)_   
_Я работаю кое над чем. Мне нужно было немного вдохновения._

_и ты обратился за ним ко мне?_

_От: Фил (04:19)_   
_Если бы ты только знал... Ты не против, если я тебе позвоню?_

_ни капли_

**~~Входящий вызов~~**

\- Доброе утро, Дэн.

\- У тебя такой низкий голос.

\- ...в смысле по высоте?

\- Нет, как будто ты говоришь очень тихо.

\- Ну, ты тоже.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы меня услышал отец.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что... Впрочем, это неважно... Я... я просто немного его побаиваюсь.

\- Это не нормально. Почему? Что он с тобой делает?

\- Ты бы не хотел об этом знать.

\- Не волнуйся, я готов выслушать.

\- Я... Нет, слушай, это на самом деле неважно.

\- Хорошо.

\- Я не могу заснуть... - прошептал я в трубку.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе историю?

\- Конечно, - я закрыл глаза и повернулся на бок.

\- Что ж, тогда я прочитаю то, что написал пять минут назад.

\- Давай, - я улыбнулся.

\- Я смотрел, как он спит, я был влюблён в него. Потому что хоть его и трясло весь день, сейчас он был в объятиях Морфея, и если бы все были таким беззаботными, беспечными, безоружными, беззащитными, когда бодрствовали, то возможно, больше людей были бы способны любить. Он нахмурил брови, я коснулся их кончиками пальцев и увидел, как морщинки беззвучно исчезают. Если бы только от ночных кошмаров можно было избавиться так же легко. Я смотрел, как он спит, и надеялся только на то, что он видел во сне меня. Мне пришло в голову, что он был горячей чашкой кофе декабрьским утром, или ледяным душем в середине июля. Он был дождём, выстукивающим тайные послания на моём окне, шепчущим нерасказанные истории нашего будущего на необитаемом острове. Я хотел любить его страстно, словно океанский ветер, разрывающий облака как тигр или медведь, как волки в полнолуние, чей вой отражается от неба и качает деревья в лесу. Я хотел сделать с ним то, что весна делает с вишнёвыми деревьями. Я хотел, чтобы он обнажил своё сердце и показал, как сильно оно болит, чтобы я показал ему, как сильно я хочу исцелить его.

\- ...

\- Дэн?

\- ...

\- Дэн?

\- ...

\- ...

**~~Конец вызова~~**

Когда я заснул, по щекам моим текли слёзы.


	6. Глаза цвета кофе

**POV Фила**

_**[флэшбэк]** _

Сегодня я собирался изменить мнение отца обо мне. Я собирался изменить всё, и в первую очередь его представление о том, что я никогда не буду счастлив, потому что я наконец нашёл того единственного, кто сможет поднять меня на высоты любви.

Я поставил свой Эвок на парковку отцовской компании, вышел из машины и быстрым шагом направился ко входу в здание. Когда я прошёл через широкие раздвигающиеся двери, меня радушно поприветствовали двое здоровенных парней, одетых в чёрное.

\- Добрый день, мистер Лестер! Вы здесь для встречи с вашим отцом?

\- Да, скажите ему, что это важно, и чтобы он отложил все свои дела, - резко сказал я.

\- О, видите ли, мистер Лестер, у вашего отца сейчас важное совещание и он не может...

\- Карл, мне всё равно. Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

Камера охраны повернулась на меня в то время, как второй охранник что-то шептал в микрофон, прикреплённый к его наушнику.

\- Ваш отец может вас принять, - сказал он. - Хотите, чтобы мы пошли с вами?

\- Нет, спасибо.

Я направился к просторному стеклянному лифту, расположенному прямо посередине овального холла. _Папа очень любит тратить деньги на всякую ерунду._ Я нервничал и нетерпеливо дёргал ногой. Когда лифт приехал, я ворвался внутрь и нажал последнюю кнопку на панели. _Всё правильно, 50-й этаж._

 _Ого, с тех пор, как я был здесь последний раз, кое-что изменилось_. Выйдя из лифта, я увидел ошеломляюще красивый стеклянный купол посреди просторного потолка, с которого свисала серебряная люстра, заливая всё пространство ярким светом. Посередине, за массивным письменным столом вишнёвого дерева, сидел отец. Его кресло было обито рубиново-красным шёлком, а на подлокотниках были оскалившиеся львы. На стене позади него висела огромная картина, изображающая обнажённую женщину, до странного похожую на мою мать. Художник изобразил женщину с чёрными волосами до талии, мягко спадавшими с её плеч и прикрывавшими спину. Её большие голубые глаза смотрели через плечо в никуда. Рядом со столом отца стояла женщина, державшая в руках серебряный поднос, на котором стояли хрустальные стаканы и бутылка "Гленфиддика" 55-летней выдержки.

\- Отец, - произнёс я.

Подойдя ближе к столу, я беспечно сел в одно из вычурных кресел, стоявших перед ним.

\- Фил! - воскликнул он, одарив меня фальшивой улыбкой, выставившей напоказ его идеально белые зубы. - Мой любимый сын, что привело тебя сегодня? - спросил он, обведя комнату движением руки. - _Он настолько мелодраматичен, что аж тошно_.

\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой о себе.

\- Ты... - начал он, пронзая меня насквозь холодным взглядом. Улыбка тотчас же исчезла с его лица, уступив место непроницаемой маске. - Ты, наконец, нашёл кого-то?, - спросил он с сарказмом.

\- Именно так, я пришёл, чтобы сказать, что я наконец счастлив, и что ты всё это время ошибался.

Он ничего не ответил, а только буравил меня взглядом. Я не боялся его, так что продолжил нахально смотреть в ответ. Отец медленно поднялся с кресла, словно он был больным девяностолетним стариком, и жестом приказал стоявшей рядом девушке налить ему выпить.

\- Хочешь? - предложил он глухим голосом. Я медленно покачал головой. Он достал из ящика стола небольшую красивую деревянную шкатулку. Открыв её, он достал чёрную сигарету, поднёс её к носу и вдохнул аромат, как будто это был цветок. Закурив, он убрал шкатулку на место и посмотрел на меня.

\- Оставь нас, - сказал он девушке. Та быстро вышла из кабинета, оставив нас наедине. Мне начало надоедать его безучастие, и я нахмурился. Отец обошёл моё кресло и встал позади, положив свои тяжёлые руки на мои плечи и крепко их сжав.

\- Фил, Фил, Фил... мальчик мой, ты не понимаешь, - произнёс он, выдохнув на меня сладкий дым с дубовым ароматом. - Ладно, расскажи мне о ней... или о _нём_ , - резко продолжил он, сделав акцент на _"нём"_.

\- Не думаю, что тебе нужно что-то знать о _нём_ , ответил я в той же манере, вырвавшись из его хватки. Я повернулся к отцу лицом и улыбнулся. - Почему ты не можешь принять меня таким, какой я есть?

\- Потому что я хочу наследников! - вскричал он, внезапно бросив свой стакан на пол, отчего он разбился на крохотные осколки. - Я хочу кого-нибудь, кто сможет принять на себя руководство компанией после тебя, когда я умру! - добавил он.

\- Мне плевать на твою чёртову компанию! Всё, о чём ты думаешь - это деньги, деньги и ещё раз деньги! Почему бы тебе не думать обо мне хоть иногда, как следует нормальному отцу?

\- Потому что я воспитывал своего ребёнка не для того, чтобы он стал ни на что не годным гомосексуалистом! Я воспитывал тебя, чтобы ты развивал семью, как я. Но теперь ты не можешь этого сделать, потому что ты чёртов гомик! Знаешь ли ты... - зарычал он, подойдя ближе, уничтожая меня своим взглядом. - Знаешь ли ты, что я собираюсь сделать с тем куском дерьма, которого ты якобы любишь?..

В этот момент я не выдержал, схватил его за дорогую рубашку, прижался лбом к его голове и прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Клянусь, если ты или кто-то из твоих тупоголовых горилл посмеет тронуть его... я всех вас убью на хрен, - произнёс я, прижав его к стене. - Я порежу вас на маленькие кусочки и скормлю акулам. И я, блядь, серьёзно. 

Я услышал, как повернулась одна из охранных камер, которыми было напичкано всё здание. Из динамика послышалась сирена, и сразу же все охранники поспешили спасать своего босса от сумасшедшего убийцы, который оказался его сыном. Я ещё раз посмотрел на отца, а он улыбнулся, пока десять человек в чёрном, экипированные так, словно они были из отряда спецназа, ворвались в кабинет, готовые убить любого, кто посмел прикоснуться к их лидеру. Я оставил отца в покое и вышел из кабинета, оттолкнув охранников.

\- Идите на хер, - резко произнёс я, когда один из них оттащил меня от лифта. Тот посмотрел на отца и отпустил меня, подчинившись его приказу.

Выйдя из здания, я направился к своему Эвоку.

\- Клянусь, если... - крикнул я, ударив что есть силы по шине. Сигнализация завопила так, что её было слышно на всей парковке. - Клянусь, если он что-то сделает Дэну, я его убью на хрен, - пробормотал я, вспомнив, что перед встречей с мальчиком мне нужно успокоиться.

Я припарковался перед многоквартирным домом, выключил двигатель и, помахав рукой консьержу, направился к своей квартире.

Медленно открыв дверь, я увидел, что Дэн разглядывает что-то, что я не мог видеть - его спина закрывала мне вид. Я подошёл ближе, удивлённый, что он меня не слышал.

\- Дэн, - произнёс я и улыбнулся, когда он подскочил, повернувшись ко мне.

\- Я... эмм... я просто искал... ммм... - замялся он, глядя на меня своими прекрасными глазами цвета кофе. Он нервно теребил пальцы и смотрел на меня словно маленький испуганный ребёнок. Как же я любил этот взгляд.

**[конец флэшбэка]**

\-----

**POV Дэна**

Я проснулся с телефоном, прижатым к левой щеке. Хорошо, что была суббота, так что никто не орал, чтобы я вставал и тащился в школу. Я потянулся, сбрасывая последние остатки сна, и вспомнил, что было ночью. Неожиданно моё сердце ускорило свой ритм и кровь прилила к щекам. Это был первый раз за всю мою жизнь, когда искорка доброты разожгла огонь любви.

Я не знаю, почему Фил казался таким знакомым, или почему я чувствовал, что должен не узнать его, а скорее вспомнить, кто он такой. Почему каждая улыбка, каждый шёпот приводят меня всё ближе к абсолютно невозможному заключению, что я знал его и раньше, что я любил его раньше - в другое время, в другом месте, в другой жизни.

Но я не собирался признаваться ему. Мысль о том, что возможно, Фил любил меня... а возможно, и нет, укрепилась в моём мозгу. Иногда я был настолько неуверенным, что хотел сам себя ударить по лицу. Я встал с кровати, дотащился босиком до ванной, стянул пижамные штаны и закинул их в корзину для белья. Быстро причесав свои тёмные волосы, я осмотрел ящики. Футболка, в которой я спал, отправилась вслед за штанами. Я достал простую белую футболку и стал натягивать любимые джинсы, затем сонно включил свет, взял зубную щётку и выдавил на неё немного пасты. Открыв рот, я стал водить ею по зубам. Я смотрел на себя в зеркало, проверяя, как проходят синяки. Его слова _"Я хотел, чтобы он обнажил своё сердце и показал, как сильно оно болит, чтобы я показал ему, как сильно я хочу исцелить его."_ эхом отдавались в моей голове. Я пытался выкинуть Фила из мыслей, вернувшись к чистке зубов.

Закончив, я спустился вниз, готовый к очередному дня в аду, где Сатаной был мой отец. _Вообще-то, лучше я позавтракаю в городе_ , подумал я, надел белые кроссовки, перекинул через плечо рюкзак, открыл дверь, и у меня отвисла челюсть.

Перед моим крыльцом был припаркован чёрный Рейндж-Ровер. Я подошёл к нему ближе и открыл дверь. Фил встретил меня развязной улыбкой. Он опустил свои солнцезащитные очки и подмигнул мне.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал он. Его голубые глаза блестели.

\- Что... что ты здесь делаешь? - удивлённо спросил я.

\- Садись. Мы позавтракаем в моём любимом месте, - он протянул руку и втянул меня в свою огромную машину.

\- Но у меня нет...

\- За мой счёт, - он оборвал меня и повернул ключ в зажигании.

\- Спасибо, - сказал я.

\- Не волнуйся, мне нравится делать тебя счастливым, - сказал он, повернувшись ко мне. _О боже, хватит заставлять моё сердце биться так быстро. Однажды у меня из-за тебя инфаркт случится, идиот_.


	7. Мне больше нравится, когда ты снизу

**POV Дэна**

Сев в машину, я осмотрелся. Для автомобиля, принадлежавшего мужчине, внутри было на удивление чисто.

\- Дэн, не нервничай ты так, - улыбнулся Фил. Я понял, что сидел, вытаращившись прямо перед собой и вцепившись что есть силы в подлокотник.

Фил изучал меня своими голубыми глазами ещё несколько секунд, а затем пристегнул ремень безопасности и откинул с лица волосы, чтобы лучше видеть машины, проезжавшие мимо. Я смотрел на него, и когда его губы изогнулись в улыбке, понял, что он меня заметил. Тотчас же я опустил голову, уставившись на собственные ногти, и мои щёки залил румянец.

\- Сколько тебе лет? - тихо спросил я, поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Он тоже обернулся ко мне на секунду, а затем снова устремил взгляд на дорогу.

\- Двадцать два.

\- Оу.

Остаток пути прошёл в тишине. Я смотрел в окно. Серые тучи начали заслонять солнце, когда мы заехали на парковку. Я подскочил на месте, когда почувствовал прикосновение руки Фила к моему колену. _Господи, Дэн, прекрати вести себя как четырнадцатилетняя девчонка. Тебе же восемнадцать, ради всего святого._

Фил улыбнулся и убрал руку. Я мог поклясться, он смотрел на меня словно слепой, впервые в жизни увидевший солнечный свет.

\- Мы приехали.

Я отстегнул ремень и потянулся к ручке двери, но с удивлением обнаружил, что она заперта, и мне пришлось ждать, пока Фил откроет дверь снаружи. _У него какой-то странный фетиш насчёт того, чтобы запирать людей_. Когда он помогал мне выйти из машины, я невольно уклонился от его прикосновений. _Почему ты так осторожен со мной? Я могу и сам вылезти._ Моя реакция не осталась для него незамеченной.

Я пожалел о том, что не взял куртку, когда вышел из дома, потому что из-за пронизывающего ветра очень хотелось согреться. Вдруг Фил обхватил меня своей сильной рукой и направил к дорожке. Я сделал глубокий вдох и мои лёгкие наполнил запах моря. Когда мы завернули за угол, я понял, что мы были в гавани - у пристани были пришвартованы лодки и мой взгляд скользил от одной к другой.

Мы шли по набережной и от глубокой воды нас отделяли всего лишь тонкие металлические перила. Дойдя до роскошного ресторана мы остановились, Фил убрал руку с моего плеча и одарил меня сияющей улыбкой. У меня перехватило дыхание, когда он своими длинными пальцами убрал чёлку с моего лба. На его губах играла улыбка, а кончики пальцев касались моей щеки.

\- Мы на месте, - сообщил он.

Фил назвал своё имя молодому человеку у входа. Швейцар, одетый в элегантный чёрный костюм с красным галстуком, узнал Фила и радостно пропустил нас без всяких проблем. Когда наши взгляды встретились, я увидел в его глазах любопытство. Внутри ресторана я почувствовал, как его взгляд буквально буравит мой затылок.

Милая официантка проводила нас за столик в дальнем конце ресторана. У меня появилось очень неприятное чувство. _Возможно, он заказал этот столик, чтобы скрыться. Стоп, скрыться от кого? Или от чего?_ Я сел за маленький столик напротив Фила, снял рюкзак и повесил его на спинку стула. Официантка дала нам меню, выслушала, какие напитки мы закажем, и поспешила прочь.

Фил рассматривал меню, не поднимая глаз, и я осторожно повернулся и вытащил из рюкзака телефон. Держа меню перед собой, я открыл сообщения.

_От: Клара  
Привет, Дэн! Как дела? Хочешь погулять? Хх_

Клара была моей лучшей подругой с третьего класса. Я уже собирался ответить, как вдруг мой "щит" опустили на стол. Я быстро спрятал телефон и поднял взгляд, встретившись с синими глазами Фила. Он решил не говорить про мой телефон и спросил, что я выбрал.

\- Да я вообще-то не голоден... - солгал я.

\- Выбери что-нибудь или я выберу за тебя, - в его голосе послышалось раздражение. _Что происходит? Почему я вдруг так испугался?_

Я молчал, пока он подзывал официантку. Её волосы, собранные в хвост, раскачивались в стороны, когда она быстро записывала заказ.

\- Принести вам что-нибудь ещё? - вежливо спросила она.

Девушка посмотрела на Фила, а затем с любопытством воззрилась на меня. Я был уверен, она почти влюбилась в него. Она сочувственно посмотрела на меня, будто бы знала что-то странное о происходящем.

\- Нет, спасибо, - улыбнулся я.

И мы снова остались одни. Фил чуть склонил голову и уставился на меня.

\- Что происходит, Дэн? Ты меня боишься?

Я чуть не сказал, что это глупый вопрос - он спас мою жизнь, с чего бы мне его бояться? Но я остановился, потому что не хотел говорить ему, что неожиданно он стал до смерти меня пугать. Какого чёрта, что со мной не так? Вся эта затея с рестораном - это просто жест вежливости. Так ведь? И хотя я не понимал, как он мог не заметить, какой устрашающий эффект он на меня производил, моё молчание стало необходимым ему подтверждением. Фил улыбнулся, обнажив белоснежные зубы, и потянулся рукой ко мне, но в этот миг вернулась официантка с нашими напитками. Я поблагодарил её за воду, мысленно вознося хвалу за то, что она прервала нас. Вскоре девушка ушла и я снова остался наедине с Филом. Под его взглядом я чувствовал себя некомфортно.

\- Кто-нибудь трогал тебя раньше?

\- Ч-что? - растерянно переспросил я.

Он ничего не ответил, но я поёжился, почувствовав прикосновение его руки под столом, на своём колене. Фил улыбнулся, завидев мою реакцию, а затем быстро поднялся с места. К моему удивлению, он передвинул стул, чтобы сесть справа от меня. Его рука немедленно вернулась на прежнее место. Когда его касания переместились выше по бедру, у меня в горле дыхание перехватило, а всё тело застыло. Он внимательно смотрел, как моя грудная клетка резко двигается вверх-вниз, и я благодарил бога за то, что я не был девушкой, одетой в платье, иначе кто знает, где оказалась бы его рука. Когда его пальцы достигли моей промежности, я решил это остановить и резко отодвинулся назад. Ножки стула громко скрипнули по полу и некоторые посетители весьма недружелюбно на меня посмотрели.

\- М-мне нужно в туалет, - выпалил я.

Пока я спешил в сторону уборной, до меня доносился его низкий смех. Мне некогда было даже взять рюкзак, я просто хотел сбежать.

\- Не задерживайся, - сказал Фил вдогонку.

...

_Какого хрена?_

\-----

Я вцепился руками в раковину, навалившись на неё всем весом, и пытался отдышаться. В попытке успокоиться я поднял голову и посмотрел в зеркало. Я поверить не мог, как далеко зашёл Фил. Как будто его совершенно не волновало, заметят ли нас. Я похлопал себя по карманам, чтобы проверить, взял ли телефон.

\- Вот дерьмо.

Он остался в рюкзаке, за столом, с Филом. Сердце ёкнуло в груди, когда я понял, что мне некому позвонить. Я потряс головой, пытаясь отогнать эти мысли.

\- Я не могу этого сделать, - сказал я самому себе, сердце билось так сильно, что я буквально слышал, как оно стучало в груди.

Я снова посмотрел на своё отражение. Не думаю, что я ещё когда-либо был более озадаченным и испуганным одновременно. Я неистово нарезал круги по пустой кабинке, пытаясь осмыслить варианты действий. Я мог или вернуться к Филу и его странному поведению, или же мог сбежать. Мой взгляд метнулся к окну и я тут же выбрал второй вариант.

Открыв окно, я уже собирался залезть на подоконник, как вдруг дверь открылась. К своему облегчению, я увидел швейцара, поприветствовавшего нас при входе. 

\- Вы Дэн? - спросил он.

Я кивнул и стал ждать, когда он продолжит.

\- Мистер Лестер попросил проверить, как вы здесь... Хотя я не знаю, почему он сам этого не сделал, - тихо добавил он.

\- О господи.

Он запер дверь, подошёл ко мне, схватил за руку и прижал к стене.

\- Г-где он?

\- Ждёт снаружи, - встревоженно прошептал парень. - Но я запер дверь.

Я удивлённо вытаращил глаза. Он кивком указал сначала на открытое окно, а затем на меня. Очевидно, он знал, что я задумал.

\- Беги, - он принудил меня к побегу. - Я скажу, что тебя здесь нет.

\- Спасибо.

Я забрался на подоконник и обернулся, увидев выходившего из туалета швейцара.

\- Что?! - с другой стороны двери послышался громкий низкий голос.

\- Чёрт.

Я сел на подоконник, свесив ноги вниз, но как раз перед тем, как я спрыгнул на землю, дверь туалета распахнулась. Тёмные глаза Фила встретились с моими. Его рассерженный вид сменился улыбкой и я понял, что для него это всё было как игра. Погоня.

\-----

Иногда я думаю, почему мне так везёт на всяких сумасшедших психопатов. Я бежал что было мочи вдоль набережной. Было холоднее, чем когда мы только приехали. Я быстро миновал вход в ресторан, надеясь, что у меня была как можно большая фора, но, обернувшись назад, увидел, что Фил бежит сразу за мной. Я почувствовал себя Даффи Даком, за которым гнался Элмер Фадд.

\- Дэн!

Я отказывался сдаться, я должен был оторваться от него. Ноги нещадно болели, когда я ускорился. Мне не хватало воздуха. Я говорил своим лёгким, что они справятся. Я ловил ртом воздух, завернув за угол, всё ещё продолжая бежать вдоль воды. Заметив, что дорожка подходит к концу, я запаниковал и стал отчаянно оглядываться по сторонам, ища выход. Не останавливаясь, я обернулся и увидел, что Фил замедлился. Он ухмылялся, приближаясь ко мне, потому что видел, что мне больше некуда бежать. Я сделал несколько шагов назад и упёрся в перила. Мы оба тяжело дышали.

\- Ну и куда же ты, по-твоему, собрался, Дэн?

Он продолжал идти на меня, и я сдвинулся влево, надеясь обогнуть его и убежать другой дорогой. Фил был всего в нескольких метрах, когда моя спина уперлась в ворота, ведущие к обрыву. Я вжался в них сильнее, отчаянно пытаясь увеличить расстояние между нами.

Ворота позади меня не выдержали и я завопил. Они открылись, я потерял равновесие и упал вниз.

\- Дэн!

Я ударился о холодную поверхность и погрузился в воду. Я работал руками изо всех сил, чтобы выплыть на поверхность. На миг я почувствовал облегчение. Возможно, это был не лучший выход, но всё же я оказался вне зоны досягаемости Фила. Так было до той секунды, пока рядом не послышался ещё один всплеск. Сильная рука обхватила мою талию и меня вытащили на поверхность. Мы оба жадно глотали воздух, пока я отплёвывался от воды.

Я прижал руки к его груди, пытаясь вырваться. Он смотрел на меня, отбросив с лица чёрные пряди волос. Я работал ногами, стараясь держаться на воде. Фил улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Что ж, я ещё никого не пугал так быстро на первом свидании.

 _Свидании? Пугал?_ Услышав такое, я только и смог застонать. 

Пловец из меня был неважный, к тому же, после бега я сильно ослабел. В общем, я попытался как-нибудь доплыть до пристани и уже коснулся руками твёрдой поверхности, но не успел выбраться, как Фил схватил меня за бёдра. Он развернул меня лицом к себе, его тело было ближе, чем мне хотелось бы.

Я знал, что еле-еле держал голову над водой.

\- Держись за меня, - прошептал он.

Мои руки оставались в воде, непрерывно двигаясь, поддерживая тело на плаву. Фил взял мои руки и обернул их вокруг своей шеи. Правой рукой он схватился за край пристани за моей головой, а левой обхватил меня за спину, прижимая к себе. Он держал нас и неотрывно смотрел на меня. Мне пришлось верить, что он нас не отпустит. У меня дыхание перехватило, когда он стал наклоняться ближе.

\- Фил, мне холодно, - прошептал я.

Я отпустил его шею и развернулся к пристани. Фил выбрался из воды первым, а затем наклонился и помог мне. Я удивился тому, насколько он силён, и вдруг застеснялся собственной слабости. Он легко поднял меня на пристань, я споткнулся и навалился на него. Фил не ожидал такого и упал назад, так, что я оказался на нём. Мы лежали на деревянном настиле пристани. Я приподнялся, опершись руками на его грудь, мои ноги оказались по обе стороны его талии.

\- Ммм... - выдохнул Фил.

Я издал вздох отвращения, и он подмигнул. Неожиданно Фил схватил мои руки и перевернул нас, чтобы я оказался под ним, а мои руки оказались прижатыми к пристани.

\- Мне больше нравится, когда ты снизу.

Фил склонился надо мной, капли воды капали с его чёрных волос на мою кожу. Его синие глаза осматривали меня. Моя насквозь промокшая одежда прилипла к телу. Фил наклонил голову и легко подул на мою обнажённую кожу на груди, и когда он увидел выступившие мурашки, его губы изогнулись в улыбке, а я зажмурился.

Когда влажные губы коснулись моего лба, я подскочил и резко открыл глаза. Мокрые волосы Фила щекотали мои щёки. Я просто лежал, застыв на месте.

\- Прости, Дэн, - тихо произнёс он.

Фил коснулся своим лбом моего и мы лежали так некоторое время, пока Фил не поднялся. Он навис надо мной и усмехнулся. _Что это такое только что было?_

\- Идёшь?

Я быстро сел, уставившись на протянутую мне руку, взялся за неё и Фил помог мне встать. Я окинул взглядом его мокрое тело. Синяя футболка облегала торс, выставляя напоказ подтянутый живот и грудь. Я тут же отвёл взгляд, но ухмылка на лице Фила говорила о том, что он заметил, как я на него смотрел.

Он взял меня за руку, переплетя наши пальцы, когда мы шли по пристани, и я не вырывался. Ступень к дорожке была довольно высокой, так что он _снова_ помог мне, подняв меня за бёдра. Когда я был уже за ограждением, Фил с лёгкостью поднялся сам. Я подождал его, Фил взял меня за руку и повёл к тому месту, где он оставил свой блейзер перед прыжком в воду. Он наклонился, поднял телефон, ключи и кошелёк, затем взял с земли блейзер и накинул мне на плечи.

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал я.

\-----

Швейцар перед рестораном нахмурился, увидев нам. Наша одежда всё ещё была мокрой после нас на полу оставались лужи воды. Остальные посетители старательно смотрели куда угодно, только не на нас. Я их не винил, мы привлекли достаточно внимания. В любое другое время я бы густо покраснел, но сейчас это казалось неважным. Фил протянул кредитку для оплаты.

\- Забирай свои вещи и пойдём, - прошептал он мне на ухо.

Я быстро подошёл к столику, с которого официантка как раз убирала тарелки. Она заметила меня и быстро подошла.

\- Невероятно. Почему ты до сих пор с ним? Он, кажется, чокнутый... - прошептала она.

\- Я не... - начал я и обернулся. Фил ждал меня у выхода.

Я быстро собрал свои вещи и вернулся. Когда я проходил мимо швейцара, он коснулся моего плеча, останавливая.

\- Прости, он не поверил мне, когда я сказал, что тебя не было в туалете.

\- Не волнуйся, это не твоя вина, - улыбнулся я, легко сжав его плечо. - Спасибо.

\- Будь осторожнее, - прошептал он. - У него сложное прошлое и не самая лучшая репутация.

Когда сзади подошёл Фил, я подскочил от неожиданности, растерянно посмотрел на швейцара, он кивнул мне в ответ, и Фил утащил меня прочь.

\-----

Мы остановились у моего дома. Закат уже начал окрашивать небо в оттенки оранжевого и синего. Я вздохнул, пока ждал, когда Фил выпустит меня из своей машины. Он проводил меня до самой двери. Я порылся в сумке, достал ключи и тут же выронил их. И не успел я посмотреть вниз, как Фил обхватил моё лицо руками и снова поцеловал меня в лоб.

У меня не было сил сопротивляться, и я слабо упёрся руками в его грудь.

\- Прости, - прошептал он.

Подняв взгляд, я заметил, что его волосы высохли и он выглядел почти мило, и так было, пока я не посмотрел на его губы. Широкая улыбка затмевала его милое очарование, поселяя во мне странное чувство. Я почувствовал, как от его взгляда по моей спине побежали мурашки.

Я снял блейзер и протянул его Филу.

\- Оставь себе.

Он наклонился последний раз, легко поцеловав меня в щёку, и направился к машине.

Что ж, этот завтрак я определённо запомню.


	8. Мне тебя не хватает

**POV Дэна**

Говорят, я и дня не протяну в реальном мире. Вот что я вам скажу: вы бы не пережили одной ночи в моём.

С завтрака/свидания, оставившего меня в полнейшей растерянности, прошло две недели. У меня не было никакого интереса делать вообще что-либо. Я не хотел тратить свои силы на всю эту дерьмовую, бессмысленную ежедневную рутину. Тот, кто постоянно сводил меня с ума, не проявлял никаких признаков жизни с того самого дня, когда он перевернул все мои эмоции с ног на голову, и я решил, что единственным выходом станет забить на школу и завернуться в одеяльное буррито. И когда я услышал чуть заметное жужжание телефона, то сразу же вскочил и бросился к нему, надеясь только на то, что у этого ублюдка есть немного здравого смысла и он вытащит меня из пелены замешательства, в которой он меняя оставил. К сожалению...

_От: Клара  
Дэн, где тебя черти носят? Почему в школе не был? Без тебя тут скучно, просто пиздец. Ответь мне в этот раз, засранец. Хх_

Нет, мне нравилась Клара, но я не хотел идти в школу. Мне больше нравилось тонуть в жалости и стыде к самому себе.

Я отправил ответную смску, сообщив, что плохо себя чувствую, и вернусь, когда мне станет лучше. Она не поверила мне, но смирилась с таким ответом. Я возблагодарил Иисуса за то, что иногда Клара была такой понимающей. Но вообще-то это было в какой-то степени правдой. Мне действительно было нехорошо: голова болела и глаза щипало, потому что я проплакал пять часов без перерыва.

В общем, давайте я кое-что вам расскажу. На французском вы на самом деле не говорите "я по тебе скучаю". Вы говорите "tu me manqué", что близко к "мне тебя не хватает". Мне это нравится. "Мне тебя не хватает".

Ты - часть меня, неотъемлемая часть моей сущности. Ты словно конечность, орган, или кровь.

Я не могу без тебя функционировать.

Так что, говоря начистоту, мне вроде как не хватало этого ублюдка, но я ничего не делал, чтобы избавиться от этого чувства.

_Почему ты мне не пишешь? Почему ты больше не ждёшь меня перед домом в своей шикарной тачке? Что произошло?_

Я вздохнул, наконец слез с постели и направился вниз. Отец спал в своём старом кресле-качалке перед включённым телевизором. Вокруг него по полу были разбросаны пивные бутылки, и я почувствовал отвращение к его беззаботному и отвратительному образу жизни и чуть не всплакнул, вспомнив старые добрые дни. Я пошёл на кухню и сделал тост с клубничным джемом, а затем направился в мамину комнату. Я уже привык к её виду. Бледная, с тёмными кругами под прекрасными, но осунувшимися глазами. Её длинные волосы начали седеть, и с каждым днём она худела всё больше. Единственными звуками в комнате были доносившиеся голоса из телевизора в гостиной.

\- Мам? - тихо позвал я.

Она открыла глаза и улыбнулась.

\- Дэн, - произнесла она тихим хрипловатым голосом.

Я сел на стул, стоявший у кровати, и поставил тарелку с тостом себе на колени.

\- Я подумал, что ты, наверное, проголодалась, и сделал кое-что, - сказал я, чуть наклонившись, и убрал с её лба несколько прядей волос.

\- О, Дэн...

Я улыбнулся и покормил её завтраком. Я смотрел, как она с трудом жуёт и глотает, и больше всего на свете мне хотелось снова увидеть её здоровой. Когда она проглотила последний кусок, я встал, снова пошёл на кухню и вернулся со стаканом воды. Я помог ей проглотить ежедневную дозу таблеток, поддерживавших в ней жизнь, и поцеловал её в лоб. Присев рядом с кроватью, к которой мама была прикована на весь остаток своей жизни, я взял её худую, болезненную руку в свою и погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону её ладони. Она была такой хрупкой, что я боялся сделать что-то большее, чем просто коснуться кончиками пальцев её хрупкой сухой кожи. Я видел, как на костяшках сквозь фарфоровую кожу просвечивали вены. Её руки были такими же слабыми, как и любая другая часть её тела, но они так же идеально касались моих рук, как и когда я был совсем маленьким.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил я, поцеловав её ладонь.

\- Мне скучно, - она попыталась пошутить, но мне стало от этого только печальнее. Я прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать потоки слёз, готовые брызнуть из глаз. Я говорил, что привык к такому её состоянию, но кого я обманываю? Тело подвело меня и я почувствовал, как по щеке потекла солёная струйка. Мама попыталась поднести руку к моей щеке, обхватить её и стереть пальцем слёзы.

\- Где же мой большой мальчик? - спросила она с улыбкой.

Я зарыдал, закрыв лицо ладонями, и лёг рядом с мамой. Я уткнулся лицом в её шею и позволил своим эмоциям выйти наружу. Я плакал из-за неё, из-за папы, из-за моей просранной жизни и из-за Фила. Я плакал как маленький ребёнок, который боится темноты, который боится чудовищ, живущих в шкафу, которые могут украсть его во сне. Я чувствовал, как мама дрожащими руками успокаивающе гладила меня по спине. Когда я наконец успокоился, то поднял голову и увидел, что мама заснула с улыбкой на губах. Я осторожно встал и поцеловал её.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал я и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Когда я сделал шаг в коридор, дорогу преградила массивная тёмная фигура.

\- Иди принеси мне пива. Сейчас же, - приказал отец, толкнув меня к двери, из-за чего я споткнулся и упал плашмя на пол. Он засмеялся, и я вздохнул, боясь взглянуть ему в глаза или ослушаться. Я надел кроссовки и посмотрел, сколько у меня было денег. На сегодня оставалось только восемь долларов - достаточно, чтобы купить немного продуктов. Мне нужно было вскоре найти какую-нибудь работу на полставки. Взял сумку, я вышел на улицу и вместо того, чтобы сесть на автобус, пошёл до ближайшего магазина пешком - мне сейчас нельзя было разбрасываться деньгами попусту. Я с горечью заметил, что сегодня меня не ждал чёрный Рейндж-Ровер. _Забудь о нём, дурак. Ты знаешь, что можешь открыть своё сердце любому, кто окажет тебе хоть малейшее внимание, но хотя бы задумайся, не всё ли им равно._

Я надел наушники и позволил голосу Ширана заполнить мою голову.

_Не теряй себя в мутном свете звёзд  
Зрение обманчиво, мечтать - значит верить.  
Нормально быть не в норме...  
Иногда трудно следовать зову сердца  
Слёзы не означают поражение,  
Просто будь честным с самим собой._

Дойдя до супермаркета, я купил всё, что было нужно, включая папино пиво. Подойдя к кассе, я застыл, увидев знакомое лицо. _Не тот ли это парень из ресторана? Да... швейцар._

\- О, привет, - сказал он, одарив меня яркой улыбкой.

\- Привет. Я видел тебя на совсем другой работе.

\- А, ну да, я должен как-то заботиться о младшей сестре, так что работаю в нескольких местах, - сказал он, снова улыбнувшись. - Как поживает мистер Лестер? Я думал, вы очень близки, раз он позвал тебя в ресторан... Он не так часто так делает, вообще-то, он раньше никого с собой не приводил.

\- Ну, он меня игнорирует, - ответил я. - Я не знаю, как он там.

\- Вижу... Может, он просто занят. Кстати, меня зовут Себастьян.

\- А я Дэн.

\- Слушай, я бы очень хотел завести новых друзей, так что почему бы нам не встретиться сегодня вечером около этого магазина, часов, скажем, в семь? Можем поболтать или пойти выпить чего-нибудь. Что скажешь?

_Чёрт побери, а этот парень времени не теряет. Что ж._

\- Конечно, почему бы и нет? - я улыбнулся в ответ. _Он кажется хорошим парнем._

Я пожал ему руку и вышел из магазина, направившись домой.

Придя домой, я разложил продукты на места и принёс отцу его пиво. Он выхватил упаковку из моих рук и грубо велел мне убраться и оставить его в покое. Меня это больше не задевало.

Я пошёл в ванную, посмотрел в зеркало, навалившись на раковину, и решил принять душ, чтобы как-нибудь убить время до семи.

Когда на часах было 18:30, я встал с кровати, на которой валялся некоторое время, и привёл себя в порядок.

Перед уходом я зашёл к маме и увидел, что она всё ещё спала. Улыбнувшись, я закрыл дверь её комнаты и снова вышел из дома. К магазину я пришёл вовремя и порадовался своей пунктуальности. _Хотя бы в чём-то я хорош._ Обойдя закрытые двери магазина, я увидел Себастьяна, который стоял, прислонившись к стене и зажав в зубах сигарету. Выпустив облачко дыма, он улыбнулся и похлопал меня по плечу.

\- Ты действительно пришёл! - радостно воскликнул он.

\- Ну да, а почему нет? - спросил я, обрадовавшись тому, что кто-то был рад моему присутствию.

\- Ну, многих пугают такие вот прямые приглашения, но у тебя вроде бы нет с этим проблем, - сказал он, глядя на меня своими красивыми карими глазами. - Ну что, давай куда-нибудь пойдём? О, я знаю неплохой бар неподалёку. Слушай, Дэн? 

\- А?

\- В каких ты отношениях с Филом?

\- Эээ... скажем так, мы дружим.

\- Ясно... - тихо произнёс Себастьян. Прядь каштановых волос упала на его глаза. Мы подошли к бару.

\- А что? - поинтересовался я.

\- Просто интересно, - он улыбнулся и снова затянулся своей сигаретой.

\- Ты так скоро умрёшь, - сказал я, указав на сигарету.

\- Я пытаюсь бросить, но как-то не очень получается, - ответил Себастьян, состроив печальную гримасу.

\- Давай помогу, - я выхватил сигарету из его рта и выбросил её.

\- Эй! - возмущённо воскликнул он, легко пихнув меня. - Это была последняя!

\- Видишь? Помогло, - я рассмеялся.

Себастьян высунул язык и достал из заднего кармана джинсов пачку.

\- Соврал, - радостно сообщил он.

\- Вот же засранец.

Прикурив сигарету, он выпустил прямо мне в лицо облачко вишнёвого дыма. Я закашлялся и толкнул его в плечо.

\- Пошли, Дэн. Давай нажрёмся, - сказал Себастьян, приобнял меня за плечи и повёл внутрь.

Когда мы зашли, я обрадовался, что это было не одно из тех мест, где врубают музыку на всю катушку, а люди похотливо трутся друг о друга на танцполе. Мы подошли к барной стойке и заказали пива. На заднем плане тихо играла какая-то рок-н-ролльная песня.

\- Почему ты такой тихий? - спросил Себастьян. Я подскочил, поняв, что задумался.

\- Да так, просто, - ответил я, отхлебнув немного из пинтовой кружки.

\- Я хотел спросить... - начал парень, но его прервал громкий стук двери.

В бар зашли трое здоровенных парней, напугав всех посетителей.

\- Давай сюда, блин, чего-нибудь выпить! - лидер этой троицы прикрикнул на бармена и сплюнул на пол. Он посмотрел на меня и я почувствовал, как по спине побежали мурашки, а сердце забилось громко, как барабан, когда я понял, что знаю этого верзилу.

\- Эй, не ты ли тот ублюдок, который... - начал было он, но я, поддавшись инстинкту, выбежал из бара, обойдя парней. Я слышал, как Себастьян звал меня, когда я выбежал из бара, стараясь удрать как можно дальше от троих громил, которые меня чуть не прикончили.

\- Не думай, что в этот раз тебе удастся сбежать! - раздался крик того мужика сзади, он бежал за мной по пятам. Я был настолько напуган, что думал, что вот-вот отключусь, но всё равно продолжал свой бег. Вдруг я наткнулся на кого-то и почувствовал, что этот кто-то сильными рукми прижал меня к своей груди. Я попытался вырваться, подумав, что это один из тех верзил поймал меня, но остановился, когда услышал знакомый голос. Я поднял голову и увидел голубые глаза, глядевшие прямо на меня.

\- Ф-Фил?

***

_**Ed Sheeran - Who We Are** _


	9. Ты его убьёшь

_Если наша любовь - трагедия, почему ты - моё лекарство? Если наша любовь - безумие, почему ты - мой голос разума?_

**POV Дэна**

\- Фил? - спросил я дрожащим голосом.

Его синие, как океан, глаза, смотрели прямо мне в душу. Это было словно танец моря и омываемого им тёмного леса. Фил смотрел на меня и гладил по щеке, а потом вдруг вспомнил, что мы были не одни. Его глаза потемнели, и в них засверкали искры ярости. По тому, как он сжал кулаки и напряг челюсть, я понял, что он взбешён. Он отодвинул меня назад и заслонил своим телом. Я выглянул из-за его высокой фигуры.

\- Мужик, ну ты чё? Мы с этим пацанчиком просто хотим повеселиться! Так ведь? - громила посмотрел на меня, ожидая ответа, но я молчал. Вместо этого я крепко вцепился в рубашку Фила, полностью спрятавшись за него. Я отчаянно сжимал пальцами ткань, боясь отпустить. - Не надо так. Мы хорошо проведём время, - громила улыбнулся, показав жёлтые, прогнившие зубы. Он облизал губы и я почувствовал, что у меня в животе всё сжалось. - Я по тебе скучал, - рассмеялся он.

Вдруг я понял, что он был один, без своих напарников. _Неужели Себастьян их поймал?_

Я услышал, как он идёт к нам. Фил по-прежнему стоял на месте.

\- Дэн, садись в машину, - произнёс он, не поворачиваясь.

Мои пальцы всё так же сильно сжимали его рубашку. Он повернулся и посмотрел мне в глаза.

\- Иди.

Я послушно пошёл к его чёрной машине, открыл пассажирскую дверь, но не стал садиться, а чуть оперся на дверь. Голоса было трудно разобрать, но я понял, что происходит, когда Фил засадил кулаком в лицо верзилы. Тот отступил, едва удерживаясь на ногах. Фил без колебаний ударил его коленом в живот, отчего тот завопил от боли. Фил снова опустил кулак и его силы хватило, чтобы причинить лицу громилы серьёзные повреждения, потому что из его носа хлынула кровь. Фил обхватил и без того пострадавшего парня и стал методично избивать его крепко сжатым правым кулаком. Я нервно выдохнул и не мог больше на это смотреть. Фил мог убить его, если бы продолжил бить, и я уверен, он бы не остановился. Я быстро подбежал к ним. Моё сердце бешено билось, я схватил Фила за плечи, отчаянно пытаясь оттащить его. Но он не двигался с места.

\- Фил! Фил, прекрати!

Он уже занёс руку для очередного удара, но я крепко обхватил его напряжённые мускулы.

\- Ты его убьёшь.

Фил выдернул руку из моих рук и снова ударил парня. Я смотрел, широко открыв глаза, как он выбивает из него дух. Я понял и даже увидел собственными глазами то, о чём Себастьян говорил мне в ресторане, почему люди так боялись Фила. Лицо громилы было всё в крови, синяках и ссадинах. Я запаниковал, ведь если я ничего не предприму, то скоро стану свидетелем убийства.

\- Пожалуйста... остановись, - взмолился я. К счастью, я услышал, как меня зовёт Себастьян. Я переключил своё внимание с окровавленного парня, находившегося буквально под Филом. Себастьян подбежал к нам и положил руки мне на плечи.

\- Какого... чёрта? - Фил повернулся к Себастьяну, на глаза ему упали чёрные пряди волос. Он откинул их и воззрился на нас обоих. Его глаза широко открылись и я заметил, что под густыми ресницами засверкали слёзы. Он посмотрел на нас, а потом на свои окровавленные руки.

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! Этого не должно было случиться! Всё пошло не так, всё не должно было так получиться! - закричал он, обхватил голову руками и опустился на колени. Наступила тишина. Единственным слышным звуком были слёзы, падающие на асфальт. Фил выглядел таким напуганным, разбитым на куски, что я не удержался, вырвался из рук Себастьяна, опустился рядом с Филом и обнял его.

\- Шшш... всё будет хорошо, прошептал я, качая его на руках.

\- Что ж... - произнёс Себастьян, - думаю, я сейчас потащу этого парня к его друзьям.

\- Постой, - вдруг сказал Фил. Он посмотрел на меня, а затем встал и подошёл к Себастьяну. - Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

\- Сначала помоги оттащить этого парня, - ответил тот.

Они оба посмотрели на меня и я сказал, что подожду в машине. Они кивнули и я вернулся к Рейндж Роверу, а Себастьян и Фил подхватили громилу под руки и понесли... я даже не знаю, куда. Со вздохом я закрыл пассажирскую дверь и прислонил голову к холодному стеклу. _Почему Фил стал таким жестоким? Почему он плакал? Почему он оказался здесь? Он шёл ко мне?_ В моей голове роились вопросы.

***

**POV Себастьяна**

Это был очередной скучный день на одной из моих работ, когда вдруг передо мной возникла знакомая фигура. Парень, которого Фил привёл в ресторан, подошёл к моей кассе. Выглядел он хреново: глаза красные, словно он плакал, и волосы взлохмачены.

\- О, привет, - я улыбнулся ему.

\- Привет, - ответил он безразличным тоном. - Я видел тебя на совсем другой работе, - заметил он, пока я сканировал его покупки.

\- А, ну да, я должен как-то заботиться о младшей сестре, так что работаю в нескольких местах, - ответил я, обрадовавшись, что он меня узнал. - Как поживает мистер Лестер? Я думал, вы очень близки, раз он позвал тебя в ресторан... Он не так часто так делает, вообще-то, он раньше никого с собой не приводил, - мне пришлось поправить себя, потому что я вспомнил, что Фил из таких парней, которым совсем не всё равно, какое место выбрать для свидания.

Ну, он меня игнорирует, - ответил парень, опустив глаза. - Я не знаю, как он там.

Он выглядел очень расстроенным. Бедняга.

\- Вижу... Может, он просто занят. Кстати, меня зовут Себастьян.

\- А я Дэн.

Он улыбнулся.

\- Слушай, я бы очень хотел завести новых друзей, так что почему бы нам не встретиться сегодня вечером около этого магазина, часов, скажем, в семь? Можем поболтать или пойти выпить чего-нибудь. Что скажешь?

Я не ожидал от себя таких слов. Мне захотелось ударить себя по губам и взмолиться, что я не отпугнул его. _Какой же я идиот._

\- Конечно, почему бы и нет? - произнёс Дэн с улыбкой, и я увидел ямочки на его щеках.

Я вздохнул с облегчением. Иногда мне бывает так неловко. Дэн пожал мне руку на прощание и мне понравилось это ощущение, когда он коснулся меня. Мне хотелось узнать его ближе. _Какого хрена, Себастьян?_

Когда моя смена подошла к концу, я снял ненавистный зелёный передник и поспешил домой. Торопясь попасть к себе в комнату, я с такой силой захлопнул дверь, что чуть не сломал её.

\- Себастьяяяяян, что случилось? - раздался голос сестры.

\- Ничего, - крикнул я сверху. 

Зайдя в комнату, я запер дверь и начал поспешно подбирать подходящий наряд. _Белая рубашка? Нет. Чёрная рубашка? О да. Синие джинсы? Не-а. Чёрные скинни? Ну да, почему бы нет._ У меня оставалось примерно полчаса до того, как я должен снова быть около магазина. Я провёл пальцами по волосам, приведя их в порядок, и брызнул на себя немного любимого одеколона. Сексуально улыбнувшись собственному отражению в зеркале, я пошёл обратно вниз.

\- Почему ты сегодня такой красивый? На свидание собрался? - саркастично спросила Джесс, моя сестра. Она лежала на диване и ела попкорн.

\- Не-а, не думаю, что это можно назвать свиданием. Мы пока даже особо не общались.

\- Ааа, значит, ты умолял его или её пойти с тобой куда-нибудь? Снова чуть ли на колени вставал, да, Себи?

\- Ты бы заткнулась, - посоветовал я. Джесс высунула язык и я улыбнулся.

Я взял телефон, ключи и кошелёк, чуть не забыв положить в карман сигареты, и направился к магазину.

В ожидании Дэна я закурил, позволив дыму заполнить мои лёгкие. Я прислонился к стене и смотрел на небо. Заслышав приближавшиеся шаги, я почувствовал облегчение от того, что он всё-таки пришёл. 

Я не мог оторвать от него глаз, от одного взгляда на этого темноволосого паренька мой разум затуманивался. Мы болтали, смеялись и вообще, отлично проводили время, пока не пришли в бар. Он казался потерянным в мыслях и я воспользовался его рассеянностью, чтобы лучше его разглядеть. Не думаю, что он сам понимает, как легко провалиться в бездонную пустоту его глаз.

Когда он убежал, я сначала подумал, что это из-за меня. Мне показалось, что я напугал его. Но вскоре я понял, что он убежал из-за тех троих мужиков, которые зашли в бар. Я приложил все усилия, чтобы остановить их, но смог повалить только двоих, а третий погнался за Дэном. Тем двоим я как следует заехал по рожам, так что они вырубились, и сразу же побежал за Дэном. Когда я добрался до места, у меня ёкнуло сердце. Там был Фил, выбивавший дух из парня, а Дэн стоял позади него и чуть ли не плакал от ужаса. Как он мог быть таким идиотом? Он что, не видел, что Дэн его боится, что он позволил себе потерять контроль и превратиться в зверя? Он почти убил того парня, когда я подбежал ближе и прижал Дэна к себе, чтобы защитить его от всего этого. Но моё сердце разбилось на части, когда тот вырвался, подошёл к Филу и обнял его, после всего, что он сделал. Мне на самом деле хотелось, чтобы Фил ушёл навсегда, но пришлось сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. В самом деле, что ещё я мог сделать? Когда Фил сказал, что хочет поговорить, это было совсем не то, чего я ожидал. После того, как он помог мне оттащить громилу в какие-то кусты, он неприятно удивил меня, сказав:

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты больше не приближался к Дэну.

_Да ладно. Это будет забавное состязание, чёртов ублюдок._

***

_**Zedd feat. Foxes – Clarity** _


	10. Чудовищ не существует

_Это моя песня о любви к тебе  
Пусть каждая женщина знает, что я твой  
Чтобы ты мог засыпать каждую ночь, малыш  
И знать, что я мечтаю о тебе_

\-----

**POV Дэна**

Я не понимаю Фила.

Сначала он совершенно неожиданно врывается в мою жизнь, вытаскивает меня из-под железных кулаков нескольких здоровых парней, заботится обо мне и даже ведёт на что-то вроде свидания, напугав меня до смерти и оставив в полной растерянности на долгое время. Но стоп! Становится интереснее! На том свидании я понял, что он - кто-то вроде "плохого парня на районе", и после двух недель полнейшего игнора он снова появляется в самый напряжённый момент, как какой-нибудь волшебник в голубом вертолёте, и снова меня спасает. Но _как_ он это сделал...

Когда Фил побил того мужика, вид у него был по-настоящему... ужасающий.

Как будто он даже не знал, что чуть не убил этого парня. Он никак не реагировал, когда я кричал, словно сумасшедший, пытаясь его остановить.

Я ждал его в машине, и когда он вернулся, то не посмел даже посмотреть мне в глаза.

**POV Фила**

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты больше не приближался к Дэну, - сказал я Себастьяну после того, как мы оттащили того парня в кусты.

\- Да ладно? - он поднял бровь, скрестил на груди руки, наклонился ко мне и прошептал: - Посмотрим.

_Вот же сукин сын._

Я больше ничего не сказал и вернулся к машине. Подойдя ближе, я увидел сквозь стёкла Дэна, и сердце забилось быстрее.

_Ты чудовище. Ты чудовище, Фил._

Я не чудовище. Я просто хотел защитить его.

_Он станет таким же, как они. Таким же, как она._

Не станет!

_Чудовище! Чудовище! Чудовище!_

Я сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в кожу, и стал молиться, чтобы воспоминания не возвращались. Я открыл дверь и сел в машину. Мы ехали в абсолютной тишине до самого дома Дэна, и всё, о чём я мог думать - что он думает обо мне после всего произошедшего? 

Приехав на место, я сделал всё как обычно: открыл свою дверь, подошёл к его двери, но он уже вышел. Глаза его были опущены, пока мы не дошли до порога дома, и каштановая чёлка полностью их закрывала. Я шёл следом, не смея сказать и слова.

Мы стояли лицом к лицу. Я смотрел на Дэна, а он решал, что же делать. Он не пошевелился ни на миллиметр.

\- Я чуть не убил его, да? - тихо спросил я.

Мой взгляд упал на его приоткрытые губы, из которых, тем не менее, не доносилось ни звука. Он нервно мял пальцы.

\- Это тебя напугало?

Моё сердце замерло. Он по-прежнему не реагировал.

\- Я тебя напугал?

\- Нет, - без тени сомнения ответил он.

Я почувствовал, как он схватил мою правую руку. Я сжал пальцы в кулак, но он осторожно разжал его.

\- Я всего лишь хотел защитить тебя, чтобы ты был в безопасности, - я остановился и прижался чуть ближе к нему. - Хочу, чтобы тебе ничего не угрожало, - прошептал я.

Когда я чуть отстранился, то заметил, что глаза Дэна были закрыты. Он снова открыл их и медленно поднёс мою руку к своим губам. Его мягкие, тёплые губы нежно целовали костяшки, пока его взгляд не отрывался от моих глаз. Он придвинулся ближе ко мне, осторожно обнял за талию и положил голову мне на грудь, а я инстинктивно обхватил руками его спину. Некоторое время он изо всех сил прижимался ко мне. Когда я услышал его тихие всхлипывания, то обхватил его лицо ладонями и заставил посмотреть мне в глаза. По щекам катились кристально чистые слёзы, и от этого моё сердце словно перестало биться. Я попытался стереть их пальцами, но они продолжали течь.

\- Почему ты плачешь? - спросил я, прижавшись своим лбом к его.

Он не отвечал.

\- Почему ты плачешь, Дэн? - я повторил вопрос, глядя ему в глаза. Наши лица разделяли всего несколько дюймов.

Он закусил губу и вытер слёзы рукавами своего чёрного свитера.

\- Я... я не понимаю. Фил, я не понимаю, - произнёс он, и я видел, что он уже на грани. - Я не понимаю, что происходит _здесь_! - он кричал, положив руку на сердце. Его голова стукнулась о мою грудь, а пальцы крепко сжимали мою футболку. Я крепко обнял его и ни за что не хотел отпускать.

Я не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз был настолько нежным и внимательным к кому-то. Он сделал меня лучше.

Он положил голову мне на плечо, а я осторожно гладил его по спине. Я чувствовал, как мышцы его тела постепенно расслабляются, пока не стало похоже, что он спал. Так и было.

_Ты заснул на мне!_

Я не хотел будить его, так что осторожно взял на руки и отнёс обратно в машину.

_Сегодня ты остаёшься у меня, любимый._

\-----

_Ты надеешься, что мы справимся  
Ты хочешь, чтобы я смотрел только на тебя  
Я не вижу никого, кроме тебя  
И только это никогда не изменится  
И это моя песня о любви к тебе  
Это не просто мимолётное явление  
Ты - моя жизнь, я не ст **о** ю тебя  
Но ты точно так же любишь меня  
И пусть зеркала говорят, что мы стареем  
Я не посмотрю в другую сторону  
Ты моя жизнь, моя любовь, мой единственный  
И только это никогда не изменится_

***

**_Safetysuit - Never Stop_ **


	11. Легко и нежно

**POV Фила**

Я отнёс Дэна в машину, стараясь не разбудить его. Он выглядел таким маленьким и хрупким - прижался к моей груди, глаза закрыты, тёмные ресницы отбрасывают тень на щёки. _Боже, как же мне хочется поцеловать его прямо сейчас..._

Миновав охранника, лениво развалившегося на пластиковом стуле и делавшего вид, что он следит за машинами, заезжающими и выезжающими со стоянки, я остановился перед многоквартирным домом. Выйдя из машины, я подошёл к пассажирской двери и, когда открыл её, Дэн медленно открыл глаза. Он сонно улыбнулся и позволил мне отнести его домой. Я закрыл дверь машины ногой и направился к входу в здание.

Я уложил его на свою кровать и сел рядом, глядя на мальчика, мирно спящего на моих простынях. Я смотрел на него и видел, насколько он красив. Длинные пряди закрывали его лоб. Он был прекрасен, он был самим совершенством. Иногда он был моим, он отдавался мне в те редкие моменты, когда забывал, что я - по-прежнему незнакомец. Он был прекрасен, когда принадлежал мне, когда моё дрожащее сердце оказывалось на своём месте - рядом со своей любовью.

Иногда я забываю, что пишу рассказы, стихи и прочую чушь. И сейчас, когда Дэн лежит рядом, у меня выдалась прекрасная возможность излить душу на лист бумаги. Я взял ручку с чёрными чернилами и блокнот со стола, стоявшего рядом с кроватью, и стал писать.

_Ты смотришь в мои глаза, словно в открытые двери  
Они приведут тебя внутрь, где я совсем застыл.  
Моей души там нет, она спит далеко, где холодно,  
Пока ты не найдёшь её и не вернёшь обратно.  
Всё это время я не верил, я ничего не видел.  
Я был в темноте, а ты стоял передо мной.  
Казалось, я спал тысячу лет,  
И теперь должен открыть глаза перед миром.  
Я потерял мысли, голос, душу,  
Не дай мне умереть здесь.  
Должно быть что-то больше...  
Пробуди меня изнутри,  
Назови моё имя и вытащи из тьмы,  
Чтобы кровь снова потекла по венам,  
Пока я не превратился в ничто.  
Спаси меня от пустоты, в которую я превращаюсь._

_Ого, Фил, с каких пор ты стал таким драматичным?_

Со вздохом я отложил ручку с бумагой и повернулся к лежавшему рядом мальчику. Я лёг рядом с ним и провалился в сон.

Разбудило меня утреннее солнце, светившее прямо в глаза. Я перевернулся на другой бок и увидел мятые простыни, прикрывавшее спящее тело. Мои губы расплылись в улыбке, когда я смотрел, как куча ткани медленно поднимается и пускается, пока лежащий внутри мальчик плутает в стране снов. _Интересно, что если ему приснился я?.._

Вдруг Дэн с недовольным бурчанием высунул голову из-под простыней - он перевернулся и теперь лежал на животе. Я обвёл взглядом очертания его лица и восхитился тем, как они были элегантно очерчены, даже немного женственны. Если бы не лёгкая щетина, было бы сложно сразу понять, кто он - парень или девушка. Впрочем, это даже щетиной сложно назвать... так, нежный светлый пушок. В любом случае, Дэн был очень хорошеньким, миловидным, что, возможно, немного странно для описания парня... но... это самые подходящие слова. И довольно длинные волосы тоже не добавляли его образу мужественности. Даже руки были по-женски элегантными, с длинными пальцами и коротко обрезанными аккуратными ногтями. И я сонно подумал, что глаза у него тоже очень аккуратно очерчены - такие круглые и красивые, как у девушки, и длинные тёмные ресницы так красиво отбрасывали тень на золотистую кожу... Я задумался, какие они на ощупь: мягкие и шелковистые или довольно-таки жёсткие, как у меня?

 _"Так, хватит, пора вставать"_ , - подумал я после того, как около часа смотрел на Дэна. Я стянул с него одеяло и он недовольно заворчал, потянув его обратно на себя. Я потянул сильнее, пока чуть не стащил мальчика с кровати. Он не сдавался, хоть и спал, и продолжал тянуть так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

\- Дэн, - произнёс я, но он не пошевелился. Я щёлкнул его по лбу, но он по-прежнему не просыпался. Когда я пощекотал его открытый живот, с его губ сорвался громкий смех. Дэн открыл свои карие глаза и попытался прикрыть живот руками, чтобы избежать моей щекотки, но у него не было шансов. Я продолжал дразнить его, пока неожиданно не оказался лежать на нём.

\- Чёрт побери... - сказал я, глядя на приоткрытые губы Дэна. Он был таким красивым, распластанный подо мной. Сейчас он был весь мой. Он посмотрел на меня своими глазами цвета тёмной карамели, глазами, которые я так любил, и я увидел отражавшийся в них огонёк желания. Я не спеша наклонился и обхватил пальцами его подбородок. Он смотрел на меня, пока я прижимался ближе, зажатый между моим крепким телом и матрасом. _Будь с ним понежнее..._

Я наклонялся всё ниже и ниже, пока мой лоб не прижался к его, и наши носы почти соприкоснусь. С такого близкого расстояния я заметил, что его глаза были не просто карими, посреди коричневого цвета были проблески бронзы и золота. Я подумал, что мне не стоит так пялиться на него, но понял, что ничего не могу с собой поделать и отвести взгляд. У меня перехватило дыхание, когда я понял, что он больше не смотрел, чтобы убедиться, в порядке ли я - он смотрел на меня точно так же, как я смотрел на него, и в его глазах отражался мой внезапный голод. Не раздумывая ни мгновения, повинуясь случайному порыву, которому я не мог противостоять, ощущая его тёплое дыхание на своих губах, я наклонился ниже и поцеловал его.

**POV Дэна**

Он лежал на мне, и его чёрная чёлка касалась моего лба. Он наклонялся всё ниже и ниже, и моё сердце забилось с такой скоростью, что чуть не разрывало на части грудную клетку. Его голубые глаза горели желанием, накрывая меня ощущением чистой похоти. Его губы нежно коснулись моих, и когда он поцеловал меня, в моей голове завихрились в ритме танго все эмоции вперемешку. Его губы казались такими знакомыми, такими восхитительными, такими ласковыми. Я сдался и зарылся пальцами в его волосы, теряясь в наслаждении от поцелуя. Фил целовал меня не сильно, но с приятной нежностью, которая невероятным образом сочеталась со всепоглощающей страстью, и это произвело на меня опьяняющий эффект. Он провёл рукой по моей спине, остановившись на пояснице, и прижал ближе к себе, и тепло его тела словно умоляло меня раствориться в его руках. И к своему удивлению, я не стал сопротивляться.

Я таял в его жарких объятиях, нежно целуя его, и когда мы поднялись, одеяло окончательно слетело с нас. Я провёл руками по его груди, шёлковая ткань рубашки шуршала под моими ладонями, словно со мной здоровался давно забытый возлюбленный. Минуя воротник, я обвил руками его шею, пытаясь прижаться ещё ближе. Горячие губы Фила стали спускаться ниже, к шее и плечам, разжигая во мне огонь, и с моих губ слетел стон.

После бесконечно долгого времени Фил отстранился, тяжело дыша, и оставил меня в холодном одиночестве. Он обвёл моё лицо глазами, остановившись на губах, и снова поцеловал, легко и нежно, чуть коснувшись губ.

Я посмотрел на него и произнёс:

\- И тебе доброе утро.

***

**_Evanescence feat. Paul McCoy - Bring Me to Life_ **


	12. Нет на свете ничего прекраснее

_Если бы любовь была горой  
Я бы поднялся на самую высокую из них  
Я бы переплыл океан по твоему зову  
Я потерялся в твоей улыбке, я падаю на мили вниз_

**POV Дэна**

\- И тебе доброе утро, - неуверенно произнёс я.

Окинув Фила взглядом, я почувствовал, что мои щёки покрываются румянцем, когда я смотрел на него, на его взлохмаченные тёмные волосы, на то, как он тяжело дышал. Его глаза были такими яркими, а губы такими красными; он был похож на маленького ребёнка. Он коснулся рукой моей щеки и одарил меня одной из самых счастливых, самых прекрасных улыбок, виденных мной в жизни. Меня накрыло такой сильной волной любви к этому молодому мужчине, лежавшему рядом, что я едва мог дышать.

_Стоп. Что? Любви?_

Он хотел встать с кровати, но я схватил его за руку и притянул обратно.

Я открыл рот, но слова не покидали моих губ.

\- Я... ммм... - я пытался сказать что-то, но только смутился. Фил повернулся ко мне лицом, всё ещё держа меня за руку. Он наклонил голову, на его лице читался вопрос. Он смотрел прямо на меня и я стал чувствовать себя некомфортно, мои ладони вспотели. Я опустил глаза, пытаясь скрыть от него свои пылающие щёки.

\- Что случилось, Дэн? - спросил он, пристально разглядывая меня, его голубые глаза пытались встретиться с моими.

\- Я просто... - я попытался снова, освободив свою руку из его. Я сидел, скрестив ноги, на мягких шёлковых простынях на постели Фила, и чувствовал, как нарастает напряжение. И я попытался снять его. Я придвинулся ближе к Филу и положил руку на его плечо, чтобы сократить расстояние между нами. Всего одним движением я толкнул его, чтобы он лёг на спину. Я не был уверен, что именно хотел сделать, но забрался на него, мои бёдра оказались по обе стороны его тела. Он не сопротивлялся, а просто наблюдал за моими действиями.Я смотрел в его глаза и чувствовал, как моё сердце бьётся в груди. Я не думал, что он понимал, как легко утонуть в океанах его глаз. Он положил руки на мои бёдра и я коснулся своими губами его.

\- Дэн, - короткие вздохи прервались ровным, спокойным голосом Фила, произнёсшим моё имя. И в этот момент я понял, что люблю его больше, чем кого-либо ещё за всю жизнь - люблю этот лёгкий проблеск синего из-под его полуприкрытых век, тень щетины на подбородке, когда он не успел побриться, едва заметные веснушки на плечах и шее - и больше всего его губы, их изгиб в форме лука и маленькую трещину посередине нижней губы. Когда я наклонился, чтобы коснуться его губ, он потянулся ко мне, словно иначе он бы утонул.

И в ту секунду, когда наши губы прижались друг к другу, Фил свободной рукой зарылся в мои волосы. Я провёл пальцами по его шее; на ощупь его кожа была горячей как огонь. Через тонкую ткань рубашки я чувствовал его мускулистые плечи, твёрдые, но мягкие.

\- Ты целуешь меня так, словно для тебя нет на свете ничего прекраснее, - прошептал он, когда я отстранился на дюйм от его лица.

_Если бы ты только знал..._

Он снова впился в мой рот, жадно, страстно, безумно. Он целовал меня медленно, словно отчаянно искал что-то, впитывая мою сущность каждой своей клеткой. Его поцелуи - долгие, наркотические - опьяняли. Я чувствовал, как его тёплый язык проникает сквозь мои приоткрытые губы, и он довёл меня через рот до экстаза. Его язык встретился с моим, закружившись в самом соблазнительном танго, которое я мог вообразить. Он вызывающе провёл рукой по моим бёдрам, заставив меня застонать, и я почувствовал его жар, согревавший мой рот, когда его восхитительные, полные губы продолжали опустошать меня. Я расстегнул его рубашку и начал безумно исследовать бархатную и тёплую как мёд кожу. Я спустился вниз, через мускулистую грудь к плоскому животу. Я улыбнулся, почувствовав отчаянный ритм его дыхания, и когда спустился ниже, он схватил меня за бёдра и притянул обратно. Мне было некогда возразить, потому что его губы, приоткрытые и пульсировавшие от притока горячей крови, впились в мои, и его язык проскользнул внутрь моего рта и стал чувственно, соблазнительно описывать в нём круги. Его губы на вкус были изысканней лучшего бельгийского шоколада.

Вдруг нас прервал писк. Фил осторожно оторвался от меня, чтобы отклонить вызов на телефоне и кинуть его куда-то на пол. Его прекрасные, пухлые губы, растянутые в улыбке, приглашали меня снова насладиться их жаром. Как только мы продолжили целоваться, телефон зазвонил снова.

\- Тебе лучше ответить, - сказал я, тут же пожалев об этом. Я вытащил свои пальцы из его волос и он, со вздохом, поднялся с кровати.

Фил взглядом дал мне понять, что скоро вернётся, и вышел из спальни.

Когда я остался в одиночестве на огромной кровати, у меня было время подумать о том, что я буду делать дальше.

\- Ты, блядь, совсем тупой?! - раздался громкий голос из-за двери. - Нет! Скажи, что он должен это сделать! Мне плевать! - продолжал Фил. Я забеспокоился, завернулся в мягкую простынь и подошёл к двери из вишнёвого дерева. Открыв её, я увидел, что Фил уже не выглядит таким страстным, как минуту назад.

\- Подожди секунду, - сказал он, опустил телефон и повернулся ко мне. - Я должен идти.

\- Зачем? - спросил я, коснувшись рукой его груди. Он обхватил ладонью моё лицо и поцеловал меня в лоб.

\- Не волнуйся, любимый. Я скоро вернусь, - произнёс он и вышел, оставив меня совершенно одного в этом холодном доме.

***

_**Alan Jackson - If Love Was a River** _


	13. Ты больше не сможешь помочь ему

_Я не хочу тебя терять,  
Я смотрю на свою вторую половинку.  
Свободное место в моём сердце -   
Теперь оно занято тобой.  
Покажи мне, как сражаться  
И я скажу тебе, что это было легко.  
Ты был рядом всё это время,  
Словно ты - моё зеркало.  
Зеркало, которое смотрит на меня.  
Я не могу получить большего,  
Если рядом будет кто-то другой.  
И сейчас стало ясно,  
Что мы - два отражения, слившиеся в одно  
Потому что ты словно моё зеркало,  
Зеркало, которое смотрит на меня._

**[Флэшбэк: Через 2 недели после свидания (8 глава)]**

**POV Фила**

Вернувшись домой после дня, проведённого с Дэном, я решил, что должен что-то сделать для того, чтобы он был в максимально возможной безопасности. Я скинул туфли, бросил одежду в сушилку, встал под душ и расслабился под тёплой водой. _Стоит ли мне попытаться найти, где скрываются те громилы? Должен ли я следить за Дэном, чтобы убедиться, что ему ничего не грозит? Или я должен оставить его в покое?_

\- Охх, - выдохнул я, откинувшись на кафельную стену душа.

Был примерно час дня, когда я получил странный телефонный звонок. Когда я поднял трубку, то услышал лишь помехи.

\- Алло? - спросил я, - Кто это?

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Лестер, - произнёс механический голос. - Я звоню, чтобы сделать вам предложение.

\- В самом деле? - спросил я, сев на диван. Я теребил телефонный провод, ожидая, _что_ этот человек, звучавший как робот, скажет дальше.

\- Проверьте факс, мистер Лестер. Вам это понравится, - хихикнул голос.

Я нахмурился, отложил телефонную трубку и направился к письменному столу. Рядом с ним, на кофейном столике, стоял факс, из которого торчал лист бумаги с напечатанными большими буквами, и я внезапно занервничал. _Откуда у него мой номер?_

Я взял лист и прищурил глаза, думая, что неверно прочитал.

**ПРИВЕТ.**

**МЫ ХОТИМ СООБЩИТЬ, ЧТО ТВОЙ ПАРЕНЬ У НАС.**

**МЫ ПОЗАБОТИМСЯ О НЁМ ДО ТЕХ ПОР, ПОКА ТЫ НЕ ПРИНЕСЁШЬ НАМ ТО, О ЧЁМ МЫ ПОПРОСИМ. НЕ ВОЛНУЙСЯ, ОН В ПОЛНОМ ПОРЯДКЕ И СИДИТ СВЯЗАННЫЙ У НАС НА БАЗЕ.**

**ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ МЫ ВЫРЕЗАЛИ ЕМУ КАДЫК, ПРИНЕСИ 100,000$ СЕГОДНЯ В 16:00 К ЦЕНТРАЛЬНОЙ ЭЛЕКТРОСТАНЦИИ ПЕРЕД РЕКОЙ.**

**НЕ ЗАСТАВЛЯЙ НАС ЖДАТЬ, ИЛИ БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА ЕГО НЕ УВИДИШЬ.**

_Какого хрена?.._

Я смял лист и почувствовал, как в голове закипает ярость. Мне показалось, что настал тот день, когда я кого-нибудь убью.

Я взял чемодан и подошёл к сейфу, который был скрыт под большой картиной. Мои кулаки были сжаты так сильно, что я думал, они могут треснуть.

\- Я сделаю что угодно ради тебя, - прошептал я, вводя код. Когда сейф открылся, я сгрёб все наличные в чемодан, не задумываясь о том, сколько там на самом деле было.

На всякий случай я взял нож, лежавший в ящике стола, вложил его в чехол и прикрепил к ноге. _Я почувствовал себя Ларой Крофт, на полном серьёзе_

Около трёх часов я взял чемодан и спустился к машине, включив в квартире сигнализацию. Уборщик странно на меня посмотрел, думая, почему я оделся весь в чёрное и был так напряжён, да ещё и тащил с собой большой чемодан. Я закинул деньги в багажник и поехал навстречу спасению Дэна.

\-----

Когда я прибыл на место, то сразу понял, что знаю его. Его называли "мышиной пещерой" - это было старое, полуразрушенное здание, построенное для того, чтобы обслуживать быстро расширявшуюся сеть метро в близлежащих районах.

Говорят, в начале 2000-х внутри обосновалась колония молодых бездомных и основала там мирное процветающее сообщество. В то время у этого сквота была хорошая репутация, за ним присматривали несколько человек, которые следили за тем, чтобы внутри не было тяжёлых наркотиков и преступных действий. Но после того, как кто-то пьяный упал с крыши, этим местом заинтересовались власти и предприняли первую попытку выселить панков-сквоттеров, которые оставили колонию без своих охранников.

В течение следующих двух лет в этом месте участились случаи употребления героина, передозов, и волна жестокости охватила "мышиную пещеру". Наркотики и насилие породили серию кошмарных событий: одного бездомного выбросили из окна, другого оставили на улице после передозировки, чтобы его нашёл служитель закона. Напуганные члены сообщества, увидев это, покинули "пещеру" примерно в 2006 году.

 _"Неудивительно, что так много пропащих душ нашли здесь своё утешение"_ , - подумал я, посмотрев вверх. Сногсшибательный верхний этаж здания действительно был похож на храм. Лёгкий дождик пробивался сквозь дыры в потолке, превращаясь в едва ощутимую морось. Отражение окон верхнего яруса в лужах слегка подрагивало. Складчатые панели на потолке когда-то заглушали индустриальный шум и грохот, но сейчас эффект был лучше виден. Переплетение опор мерцало, как грани бриллианта, когда я шёл по зданию - как будто это был калейдоскоп, в котором оказался самый заброшенный пейзаж из виденных мною когда-либо.

Я быстро вспомнил, зачем я здесь, и прокричал имя Дэна сквозь атмосферу здания, полную грязи и разрушения. Я прошёл через громадный холл, дойдя до середины, где стояла единственная заметная вещь - старый, обшарпанный металлический стул. Я поставил на него чемодан с деньгами и стал ждать.

\- Вот вы, где, ублюдки! - прокричал я, и единственным ответом было моё собственное эхо. - Давайте! Выходите ко мне, сволочи!

Вместо того, чтобы испытывать ужас и отчаяние от того, что какие-то психопаты обманом заманили меня сюда и на самом деле собирались убить меня, я чувствовал только растущую ярость. Мне было плевать на деньги, так что я оставил чемодан на стуле и пошёл вглубь здания с целью найти Дэна. Я шёл по коридору, полному чьих-то ценных находок - как, например, видеокассета с "Кошмаром перед Рождеством" или видавшее лучшие времена издание "Гамлета" - валявшихся вперемешку с бутылками из-под шампуня, пластиковыми игрушками и грудами шприцов.

Я зашёл в помещение, где царила полная разруха. Старые матрасы, свежий мусор и самодельный туалет, указывающий на то, что там кто-то недавно жил, если не живёт до сих пор, но всё это было немного обустроено. Опрокинутый набок холодильник был переполнен горами гниющих коробок с едой, на которых валялись останки давно сдохших насекомых, и от этого вида меня замутило. Стены были покрыты надписями, потемневшими и отвратительными на вид, которые указывали на глубокое отвращение обществом и одержимость смертью и суицидом.

\- ДЭН! Где ты?! - закричал я, не зная, в какую сторону обращаться. - Где ты? - воскликнул я снова, тише, надеясь, что ему не сделали больно. Я обыскал всё здание, но не было ни следа мальчика.

Я вернулся в главный холл и обнаружил, что сумка с деньгами пропала. Я добежал до центра, где стоял металлический стул. На нём лежал кусок жёлтой бумаги с нацарапанными на нём словами. Я поднял его и прочитал:

**ТЫ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО НАСТОЛЬКО ТУПОЙ?**

Я нахмурился, обернулся назад и тут же почувствовал, как меня ударили чем-то по голове, отчего я на несколько секунд потерял связь с реальностью. Было очень больно падать на твёрдый пол, потому что я почувствовал, как что-то в моём плече сломалось. Я попытался восстановить равновесие и снова встать на ноги, но кто-то наступил мне на спину, пытаясь лишить меня возможности двигаться. _"Это меня не остановит"_ , - подумал я и схватил здоровой рукой нож. Я пырнул этого человека прямо в мышцу и улыбнулся, услышав, как он закричал от боли. Он снял с меня ногу и было видно, что он полон желания отомстить. Он пытался до меня дотянуться, но на этот раз он лежал на полу, обездвиженный. Я старался быть быстрее, но он схватил меня за щиколотку, отчего я споткнулся и упал, и у меня спёрло дыхание. Он подполз ближе, взгромоздился на меня и обхватил мою шею руками. Он пытался задушить меня, но у меня по-прежнему был нож, который я совершенно точно собирался использовать. Мне было плевать на боль, пронзавшую всё тело, я старался повернуться так, чтобы оказаться в дюйме от лица этого громилы. Я сжал нож и ударил его снова и снова. Я чувствовал, как в моих венах пульсирует ярость, превращаясь в опустошение и страдание. Только мысль о том, что я могу потерять Дэна, удерживала меня от безумия.

\- ГДЕ ОН?! - закричал я в лицо мужику, не переставая втыкать в него нож. - ГДЕ, БЛЯДЬ, ОН?! - повторял я, чувствуя, как мои глаза наполняют слёзы безнадёжности.

Когда я понял, что этот парень стал похож на пластиковую куклу, что его голова безвольно свисает с плеч, я отпустил его, чувствуя, как полнейший ужас заполняет мою голову.

\- Нет, нет, нет, - вымолвил я, вцепившись в свои волосы и осознав, что только что сделал. - НЕТ. НЕТ. НЕТ! - я продолжал кричать.

\-----

Вдруг кто-то оттащил меня назад, и на мои глаза опустилась темнота.

Я очнулся на том же стуле, руки и ноги были связаны. Я пытался отвлечься от боли, пронизывавшей плечо, сосредоточившись на том, что было важнее. Рот был заткнут белой тряпкой, и я не мог говорить. _Я должен найти его._

Я почувствовал, как пара рук сжала меня сзади, и от боли у меня чуть слёзы из глаз не брызнули. Человек опустился на меня всем своим весом, и я закричал, но крик был заглушён кляпом. Он наклонился так, что его рот оказался рядом с моим ухом, и провёл окровавленным ножом по моей щеке.

\- Теперь ты уже не такой дерзкий? - он засмеялся. Я почувствовал, как на моей коже появляются порезы, как из них течёт кровь и пачкает мою одежду. - Ты из этого парня фарш сделал, - сказал он. - Не знал, что ты такой жестокий убийца. - Он взял меня за подбородок и повернул мою голову к себе, так, что я смог посмотреть в его глаза. - Он был моим лучшим человеком. Но теперь я наконец смог с тобой встретиться, - сказал он и улыбнулся, обнажив кривые жёлтые зубы. - Я тот, кому твой бойфренд задолжал кучу денег, - произнёс он и вытащил кляп из моего рта. - И кстати, его здесь нет.

\- Что? - спросил я, почувствовав, что гнев возвращается. - Что, блядь, ты только что сказал?! - крикнул я ему в лицо, чувствуя некоторое облегчение и радость от того, что Дэн не пострадал. - Я убью тебя. Ещё хуже, чем я убил твою шестёрку!

\- Ой боже мой, да ты разорался, - он схватил меня за волосы.- Я и не знал, что вы настолько близки, а то мог бы получше повеселиться! В общем, ещё трое моих ребят сейчас ищут его. Молись, чтобы он оказался в хороших руках, не то он будет похож вот на этот кусок мяса, - он указал на тело парня с перерезанным горлом, который лежал на полу. - И пока они не найдут его, ты останешься здесь. Прямо здесь, - он похлопал меня по здоровому плечу.

\- Жду не дождусь, чтобы увидеть его лицо, когда он поймёт, что ты больше не сможешь помочь ему, - прошипел он мне на ухо.

***

_**Justin Timberlake - Mirrors** _


	14. Каждый атом моего сердца

_Я знаю, что однажды ты будешь спать, любимый, и наверное, вся твоя боль уйдёт во сне.  
Я надеюсь, что ты услышишь, как я шепчу твоё имя, сквозь жужжание уличных фонарей.  
Я знаю, что шрамы останутся даже от крепко сшитых швов.  
Я говорю, что мы соскоблим их друг с друга и смоем под дождём.  
И когда они утекут с речной водой, о нет, пусть вода не возмущается.  
Я клянусь, что даже через расстояние, стирающее твоё имя,  
Твои руки найдут правильный свет  
И наши сердца забьются в унисон.  
Потому что луна постоянна, как и прилив  
И я постоянно хочу, чтобы ты остался рядом со мной.  
Но луна появляется только глубокой ночью  
И иногда она не делает правильные волны  
И в луне потерялись многие  
А море спасло немногих  
И ты потерялся во мне  
Когда я не смог спасти тебя._

**POV Фила**

_Что, если в другой вселенной я заслуживаю тебя?_

_Выслушай меня. В конце XIX века был философ по имени Уильям Джеймс, и он выдвинул теорию о существовании "мультивселенной", которая предполагает гипотетическое существование множества вселенных, в которых одновременно происходит всё, что может так или иначе произойти._

_Ты меня слушаешь? Всё пространство, время, материя и энергия происходят одновременно в разных временных линиях: это идея параллельных вселенных. Правильно? В общем, давай представим, что мультивселенная существует._

_И получается, что, возможно, где-то среди этих бесконечных вселенных есть одна, или несколько, где я достоин тебя._

_Возможно, где-то есть вселенная - прямо сейчас - где мы оказываемся вместе, и когда я закрываю глаза ночью, то не вижу сны, как нормальный человек. Вместо этого я вижу моменты наших жизней в мультивселенной. Это не просто сны, потому что я скучаю по тебе, так ведь? Это научные, анахронические видения._

_Например:_

_Возможно, есть вселенная, где я живу такой жизнью, которой желаю на самом деле. Где я не думаю дважды над чем угодно, и я не боюсь обязательств, не боюсь будущего, не боюсь любви. Возможно, есть вселенная, где нет шума в моей голове, и той гордости, которая делает меня таким яростно независимым, и того холода в моём сердце, который я включаю, словно систему безопасности._

_Возможно, есть вселенная, где я тот, кто тебе нужен. Где я преклоняюсь перед всем тем добром, что ты делаешь для меня, и не обижаюсь в ответ. Вселенная, где ты оказываешься рядом с тем, кто тебя ценит. Где никто не становится подстилкой для ног. Где мы оба можем сбросить наш багаж, любопытство и проблемы. Вселенная, где мы счастливы - без того, чтобы думать, что, если наше счастье - всего лишь башня из деревяшек, готовая упасть от малейшего прикосновения. Вселенная, где нам хорошо, и мы уверены друг в друге, и где мы завели кошек._

_Возможно, есть вселенная, где мы засыпаем вместе каждую ночь, словно ложки, словно двое невинных крольчат - я утыкаюсь лицом в твою шею, обнимаю тебя и чувствую твоё тепло - и нам не нужен больше никто и ничего. Где мы не хотим большего, только друг друга._

_Возможно, есть вселенная, где я - тот, кто заставляет тебя улыбаться, даже если это значит, что мне приходится выставлять себя полным дураком. Где я рядом, когда тебе грустно, я забочусь о тебе, когда тебе кажется, что весь мир обернулся против тебя. Тяжёлое детство или расставания - я бы хотел быть тем, с кем ты создашь новые воспоминания. Где я рядом с тобой, когда восходит солнце, и целую тебя, когда ты ложишься спать. Где мы смотрим дурацкие фильмы и смеёмся так, словно весь мир принадлежит нам. Где мы гуляем вдоль канала в Венеции и едим одно на двоих мороженое (или два, я знаю, что ты любишь мороженое, так что каждому по одному, хорошо?). У нас были бы безумные приключения и путешествия по миру._

_Но я думаю, что всё есть как есть. В этой вселенной ничего не даётся легко. Мне приходится бороться за тебя. И если возникнут преграды, я не сдамся. Потому что я хочу тебя. Я хочу тебя. Хочу тебя. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой под солнцем, хочу видеть веснушки на твоих щеках. Ты нужен мне под луной, я хочу, чтобы твоё бессонное тело было рядом со мной в моей одинокой постели. И, чёрт побери, с того момента, как я увидел тебя впервые, меня одолевает это всепоглощающее желание овладеть каждым дюймом твоего тела, чувствовать твоё дыхание на моих губах, почувствовать тебя на вкус, слышать, как твой голос пронизывает каждую вену моего тела..._

_Каждый атом моего сердца переполнен любовью к тебе. Где же ты, Дэн?_

\-----

Я открыл глаза и почувствовал, что меня трясёт, что мои волосы прилипли к шее от пота. Мои мысли затмило головокружение, и в глазах помутнело. Мне казалось, что я очнулся от кошмарного сна, и то, что я всё ещё был привязан к металлическому стулу, не помогало. Я должен был найти способ выбраться. Осмотрев полуразрушенное здание, я увидел свой нож, валявшийся в метрах трёх. _И они назвали меня тупым_. Я стал раскачиваться влево и вправо, пока наконец не смог упасть на бок. Я пытался отталкиваться ногами, но это не сработало. Я извивался всем телом, и наконец смог подобраться к ножу.

Когда я перерезал верёвку на руках, то почувствовал облегчение. Затем я перерезал верёвку на ногах и поспешил к выходу из здания. На улице было уже темно и единственным светом, который я видел, было серебристое сияние луны. Я был рад увидеть, что моя машина была на месте, и ключи тоже.

Вернувшись домой, я позвонил троим своим парням и приказал им найти тех громил. Я чувствовал себя истощённым и мог думать только о душе и кровати.

\-----

**[Обратно в настоящее время]**

**POV Дэна**

Я попрощался с мамой и вышел из дома. Каким-то образом мне удалось добраться из дома Фила к себе. Я всё ещё не знал, почему и куда ему пришлось уйти, но я думал, что он позвонит, когда всё уляжется. Кроссовки скрипели по асфальту, пока я шёл на работу, которую смог найти недавно. Я порылся в своём рюкзаке, достал айпод, распутал наушники, вставил их в уши и стал переключать песни, пока не нашёл ту, которая подходит для дороги.

Я бесцельно смотрел вперёд, не обращая внимания на то, что было вокруг. Дул лёгкий ветерок, и я получше завернулся в свою толстовку. Я завернул за угол, чтобы сократить путь через парковку. Но вдруг мой взгляд зацепился за огромную чёрную тачку. Я вытащил один наушник и подошёл поближе. Это должна быть его машина. Я узнал номер.

Я огляделся в поисках высокого черноволосого парня, заставлявшего моё сердце биться чаще. Но меня ждало разочарование. Я посмотрел на здание, которому принадлежала парковка. Это был какой-то спортзал. Мне стало интересно и я направился к дверям. Я вошёл через стеклянную дверь, с трудом открыв её. Оказавшись внутри, я вытащил наушники и убрал плеер в рюкзак. В холле было множество дверей, ведущих в разные части здания. На белых стенах висели постеры с накачанными фигурами. Девушка за стойкой улыбнулась мне, и я ответил тем же.

\- Я могу вам помочь, мистер?

Я повернулся и мне пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы увидеть лицо высокого, мускулистого мужчины. Меня немного смутила его огромная фигура, и мне показалось, что я заметно нервничал, потому что на его лице появилась дружелюбная улыбка.

\- Я... эээ... Фил здесь? - спросил я с надеждой.

На секунду он посмотрел на меня, оглядывая с головы до ног. На его лице отразилась растерянность.

\- Лестер? - спросил он низким голосом.

Я кивнул.

\- Да. Он... - мужчина огляделся. - Пойдём со мной.

Я прошёл вслед за ним в большой зал. Мои ноздри переполнил запах тестостерона. Вокруг было очень много людей. Все тренировались, поднимали вес, качали пресс, молотили груши, и я вдруг застыдился собственной слабости. Мои глаза были прикованы к центру зала, где находился большоё боксёрский ринг. Площадку для боя огораживали потёртые канаты.

\- Он вон там.

Мужчина указал на угол. Я поблагодарил его, ожидая, что он уйдёт, но казалось, что ему было интересно происходящее. Я подошёл туда, где двое парней стояли босиком на синих матах. Чёрные волосы Фила было легко узнать, несколько прядей прилипли к потной шее. Рукава его серой футболки были закатаны, выставляя напоказ сильные руки. Я опустил взгляд ниже, на длинные ноги в тёмно-синих шортах. Он стоял спиной ко мне, а другой мужчина пружинисто подпрыгивал.

\- Ещё раз! - резко выкрикнул Фил.

Парень напротив сделал выпад на тренировочные лапы, надетые на руки Фила. Тот легко блокировал удар, сказав партнёру сделать хук слева.

Я не стал их прерывать. Вместо этого я прислонился к столу, стоявшему у стены, и сел на него, скрестив ноги, а затем снял рюкзак и поставил его рядом с собой. Я напряжённо наблюдал за действием, происходившим передо мной. Мускулы Фила были напряжены, когда он продолжал принимать удары на лапы. Он по-прежнему стоял ко мне спиной, но парень, который наносил удары, с любопытством поглядывал в мою сторону.

Я хихикнул, когда Фил стукнул его по голове одной лапой.

\- Не отводи взгляда от противника, - сказал он.

Тот рассмеялся и пихнул его в плечо.

\- А что, если я смотрю на него, - ответил он с улыбкой.

Фил резко повернулся, чтобы увидеть, о чём он говорит. Прежде, чем он заметил меня, он растерянно нахмурился. Но затем его голубые глаза засияли, а губы расплылись в улыбке. Я помахал ему рукой.

\- Давай сделаем перерыв, - сказал Фил парню, которого тренировал.

Они сняли лапы и перчатки. Фил спустился с ринга и поднял с пола бутылку воды, а затем подошёл ко мне.

\- Здравствуй, любимый.

\- Привет.

Он остановился передо мной.

\- Как ты меня нашёл? - спросил он с любопытством.

\- О, ну я узнал твою машину на улице. Я шёл на... на новую работу и понял, что у меня есть немного времени, - ответил я.

Мои щёки залил румянец, когда он смотрел на меня. Он всего лишь посмотрел своими сияющими голубыми глазами, и в моём животе запорхали бабочки. Я быстро решил сменить тему, так как не был уверен, что смогу выдержать его внимательный взгляд.

\- Ты личный тренер.

\- Нет, - он покачал головой, встряхнув влажными волосами, и улыбнулся.

\- Нет?

\- Я тренер по боксу.

Я вытаращил глаза.

\- Ого, - неверяще пробормотал я.

Он рассмеялся, приподняв край футболки до самого лба. Я задержал взгляд на его подтянутом, мускулистом животе. Мне показалось, что он сделал это больше для меня, нежели для себя. Мои подозрения оправдались, когда его полные губы расплылись в хитрой улыбке после того, как он стёр капельки пота со лба и вернул футболку на место. Я робко улыбнулся, а он подмигнул. Фил отпил воду из своей бутылки, облизал губы и закрыл крышку.

\- Как ты стал тренером по боксу?

Он посмотрел на меня, и его улыбка померкла. Фил сел на стол рядом со мной. Когда он не ответил, я играючи пихнул его в плечо. Он рассмеялся и повернулся ко мне.

\- Эта работа помогает мне справляться с моими проблемами с гневом, - тихо сказал он. - В общем-то, для того она и нужна.

Мы сидели и болтали ещё некоторое время, пока Фил отдыхал. Я заметил, что некоторые смотрели на нас. По их растерянным лицам я догадался, что они вряд ли видели Фила, ведущего себя так с парнем. Я знал по слухам, что его репутация была далека от идеала. Резкий голос Фила вырвал меня из моих мыслей.

\- Хочешь попробовать? - улыбнулся он.

\- О... я...

\- Пошли.

Фил встал и поставил бутылку рядом со мной. Его пальцы потянулись к молнии на моей толстовке, потянули вниз и избавили меня от неё. Когда я разделся - хоть что-то я смог сделать сам - он взял меня за руку и повёл к рингу. Он забрался на край и протянул мне руку, подняв меня следом. Канаты, окружавшие ринг, были подняты, чтобы я мог пролезть сквозь них.

Я обошёл ринг, гадая, сколько матчей здесь происходило. Я снова посмотрел на Фила, который улыбался, глядя на меня и прислонившись к канатам.

\- Ты дерёшься? - спросил я.

Фил покачал головой.

\- Мне... эээ... сказали, что для меня слишком опасно драться. Поэтому я тренирую других.

Я наклонил голову, не понимая его объяснения. Фил заметил это.

\- Кажется, я вышел из своей весовой категории, - он сделал паузу. - Это было бы небезопасно для моего противника.

Я округлил рот, не в силах что-то ответить. Раньше я думал, что Фил был просто зол, когда вымещал свою агрессию на других мужчинах. Вот как он мог использовать свою силу, чтобы бить кого-то, кто был больше, чем он сам. Но я не понимал, что это было то, чем он был обычно одержим, не будучи спровоцированным или разозлённым. Мои мысли вернулись к той ночи...

Я сжимал канаты, обходя ринг по краю, обратно к Филу. Меня заинтересовали его руки, они захватили моё любопытство. Я нерешительно протянул правую руку к нему, мои пальцы не смогли полностью обхватить его мускулистый бицепс. Я почти чувствовал силу, исходящую от Фила, силу, вложенную в каждый его удар. И я против своей воли почувствовал страх перед ним. Фил был намного крупнее, он возвышался надо мной. Если бы он оказался против меня, у меня не было бы ни единого шанса. Несмотря на то, что я родился мальчиком, Мать Природа совершенно не одарила меня физической силой. Моё тело снова пронзила дрожь от жутких мыслей, пришедших в голову ранее. И, словно он прочитал мои мысли, Фил наклонился к самому моему уху. Мой лоб был напротив изгиба его шеи, а кончики пальцев касались тёплой кожи, когда он прошептал:

\- Я никогда не сделаю тебе больно.

Я закрыл глаза, почувствовав себя спокойным и защищённым от этих слов. Нас прервал звук - кто-то прочищал горло. Подняв голову, я увидел мужчину, который привёл меня к Филу чуть раньше. Он самодовольно улыбался, пока Фил (далеко не самым вежливым способом) не велел ему проваливать. Он рассмеялся и направился к двери.

\-----

\- Ты раньше делал что-то подобное? - спросил Фил.

Он помог мне надеть на руки боксёрские перчатки.

\- Нет, но я уже чувствую себя сильнее.

Фил рассмеялся.

\- Не надо. Мне нравится, что ты такой нежный.

Я ничего не сказал, но его порозовевшие щёки и взгляд _"Ох чёрт, не стоило мне этого говорить"_ заставили меня улыбнуться.

Я легонько ударил его в плечо правой перчаткой. Он притворился, что морщится, потирая рукой место удара. Я хихикнул и попросил его прекратить. Фил сделал шаг и встал точно напротив меня.

\- Так, это простая защита. Подними предплечья вверх вот так, чтобы отразить удар. Это называется блок.

Я смотрел, как Фил складывает руки вместе, поднимая их, чтобы защититься.

\- Вот так?

Я попытался повторить его движения.

\- Да, но не поднимай слишком высоко, потому что тогда ты рискуешь, выставляя без защиты живот.

Он играючи пихнул меня в живот в подтверждение своих слов. Я рассмеялся, когда Фил встал позади меня. Я едва понимал, что на нас смотрят множество пар глаз в зале, потому что всё моё внимание было приковано к Филу. Моя спина едва касалась его груди, а он обернул свои сильные руки вокруг меня. Его крупные ладони обхватили меня за локти и подвинули их ниже.

\- Вот так.

\-----

**POV Блейка**

Несколько ребят наблюдали за тем, как Фил продолжал учить мальчишку блокировать удар. Это было странно: никто из нас раньше не видел, чтобы он так себя вёл, тем более с парнем. Он был осторожен, даже слишком, и широко улыбался. Он мотнул головой, пытаясь освободить глаза от волос, упавших на них. Смех Фила эхом прокатился по залу, когда он потянулся, чтобы заправить длинные, почти до плеч, пряди ему за ухо.

\- Это он?

Я повернулся и увидел Дэнни, который с вопрошающим видом кивнул в сторону ринга.

\- Мальчишка? Эээ... Дэн?

\- Наверное.

\- Ты знал? - спросил он.

\- Знал что?

\- Что ему нравятся парни?

\- Ага. Он вообще-то би.

Дэнни кивнул.

Спроси Фила, встречается ли он с кем-нибудь, и он обычно залился бы смехом и покачал головой. У него никогда не было серьёзных отношений. Говоря начистоту, я не думаю, что когда-либо вообще замечал его в чём-то, даже отдалённо напоминающем отношения. Но когда ему задали этот вопрос пару дней назад, он отреагировал по-другому. Он весь напрягся и, очевидно, подумал о ком-то определённом. Единственной известной нам информацией стало его имя и то, что он очень бережно его оберегает. _Дэн_.

Мы стояли и смотрели, как они играли друг с другом. Я никогда не видел Фила таким счастливым, его глаза были приклеены к мальчику, когда тот сделал правый хук.

Когда мы выбирались в бар, Фил всегда был первым, на кого обращали внимание. Наверное, дамочек притягивало его тёмное очарование. Образ плохого парня, которым он лучился, всегда был неотъемлемым атрибутом, притягивавшим противоположный пол. Но не тот же самый.

Снедаемый любопытством, я сел у стены и сделал глоток из своей бутылки. Дэнни вернулся к тренировке, а я продолжил смотреть на происходящее на ринге. Дэн определённо не принадлежал к обычному типажу Фила, даже если представить мужчин, и я задумался, как же они познакомились. Как двое настолько разных людей могут быть настолько поглощены друг другом? Они не должны быть совместимы.

Единственное, как я мог описать отношения, свидетелем которых я оказался, было "свет и тьма".

Фил наклонился, прошептав что-то на ухо мальчику. Лицо того чуть покраснело и он уставился вниз. Фил рассмеялся и поцеловал его в щёку. Мальчик отреагировал, легко ударив его в живот. В последнюю секунду перед тем, как Дэн подскочил к нему, Фил выставил руки. Он схватил его бёдра, но это действие, должно быть, было очень неожиданным для мальчика, потому что они оба повалились назад.

\-----

**POV Дэна**

Фил споткнулся и упал назад, а я повалился на него и извинился сквозь смех. Он застонал, закрыв глаза. Я извивался на нём, пока он не схватил меня за предплечья.

\- Не дёргайся, - рассмеялся он.

Его длинные пальцы потянулись к моим перчаткам, снимая их. Как только мои руки были свободны, я схватил его запястья и прижал их к поверхности ринга. Голубые глаза Фила ярко сверкали, когда он смотрел на меня, а на его полных розовых губах играла усмешка. 

\- Сдаюсь, - пошутил он.

Я крепче вцепился в его тёплую кожу.

\- Я выиграл?

Его улыбка немного померкла. От его пристального взгляда я почувствовал слабость. Он сосредоточился только на мне и я почувствовал некоторую тьму.

\- Ты выиграл, - прошептал он.

Но скоро нас вырвали из нашего маленького мирка. Я покраснел и посмотрел в сторону. Я по-прежнему был сверху Фила, поставив колени по обе стороны его талии, и совершенно забыл о том, что мы находились посреди спортзала, на ринге в самом центре зала, и бессчётное число глаз было приковано к нам, пока я прижимал Фила к полу.

\- Хэй, хэй! - улыбнулся один парень. - Слезай, Лестер!

\- Ага, сейчас, - отрезал Фил.

Я негромко взвизгнул, когда он столкнул меня с себя, встал, наклонился, схватил меня за бёдра и закинул на своё плечо.

\- Я пойду приму душ и переоденусь. Скоро вернусь, - сказал Фил и поцеловал меня в макушку.

Я остался на месте и стал наблюдать за его тренировкой, пока она не подошла к концу. Холл почти опустел, когда оборудование убрали. Фил явно наслаждался своей работой. Я чувствовал, что он хотел быть на ринге, а не наблюдать из-за канатов. Но я не был удивлён, когда узнал, что ему запрещено драться. У меня мурашки побежали по спине от одной лишь мысли о том, как может выглядеть его соперник после матча.

На секунду он отвернулся, но вскоре снова повернулся ко мне. Фил прижал меня к стене своим телом. Его большие голубые глаза сияли, а крупные ладони держали меня за бёдра. Мою кожу обдало его горячим дыханием, тёмные волосы щекотали шею, а полные губы находились совсем рядом с ухом.

\- Ты можешь помочь мне, - соблазнительно прошептал он.

От его хриплого голоса по моему телу побежала дрожь. Я едва собрался снова. Фил всегда оставлял меня немного возбуждённым. Я хихикнул, когда его нос коснулся моей щеки, и легко оттолкнул его.

\- Ладно, ладно. Жди меня, любимый, - рассмеялся Фил.

\-----

**POV Фила**

Я закинул сумку на плечо, проверив, всё ли я собрал, и вышел из раздевалки. Дэн стоял там, где я его оставил, но теперь рядом с ним сидел Блейк. Они не заметили, что я стоял в темноте, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Они болтали, Блейк пил воду из бутылки. Я увидел, как Дэн поднёс руку ко рту, рассмеявшись над чем-то, сказанным ему Блейком. Я сжал челюсти, глядя на них. Мне это не нравилось. Дэн был только моим.

Он робко улыбнулся ему, и на щеках появился лёгкий румянец. Я с грохотом бросил сумку на пол, и оба резко обернулись в мою сторону. Но я заметил, что ни один из них не сделал попытки отсесть подальше от другого. Я подошёл к месту, где они сидели. Дэн улыбнулся, но я смотрел на Блейка.

\- Всё хорошо, дружище?

Я кивнул.

\- Дэн, мы уходим.

Он не стал спорить и закинул на плечо лямку своего рюкзака. Блейк тут же встал рядом со мной. Когда он потянулся, чтобы помочь Дэну встать, мои кулаки сами собой сжались. Я отчаянно пытался успокоиться ради Дэна.

\- Он со мной, - резко сказал я.

Блейк растерянно нахмурился, но убрал руку.

\- Фил? - спросил Дэн.

Я сжал его небольшую руку в своей и прижал его к себе. Он не успел попрощаться с Блейком, когда я увёл его к двери, подхватив на ходу сумку. Мы быстро дошли до моей машины. На город начинала опускаться ночь и уличные фонари уже зажглись.

\- Фил, что случилось?

Я чувствовал, как Дэн вцепился в мою руку, пытаясь заставить меня остановиться. Моя тяжёлая сумка соскользнула с плеча на землю. Он удивлённо вздохнул, когда я схватил его за бёдра, поднял и усадил на капот своей машины. Для мальчика он был на удивление лёгким. В моих руках он ощущался как девушка. Его ноги свисали вниз, я вжался между его бёдер. Я снял с него рюкзак и кинул поверх своей большой сумки. Я схватил его запястье и поднёс к своим губам. Мои губы покрывали влажными поцелуями его нежную кожу. От моих прикосновений его дыхание участилось. Я строго посмотрел на него.

\- Он тебе нравится? - спросил я между поцелуями.

\- Ч-что? Кто?

Я ухмыльнулся, зная, что мои действия всколыхнули его мысли. Я придвинулся ближе, положив свободную руку ему на ногу. Я медленно водил рукой вверх и вниз по его бедру, то и дело сжимая.

\- Блейк. Он тебе нравится?

Я немного задрал рукав его толстовки, открывая губам больше кожи на его предплечье. Длинные девичьи ресницы Дэна подрагивали от столь близкого внимания к его персоне.

\- Ну да, он милый, - сказал он.

Меня переполнила злость. Я сильно сжал его бедро, прижимая его к капоту. Мои губы сильно прижались к его коже, оставляя засосы. Я пристально смотрел в его глаза, губы Дэна были приоткрыты от удивления и дискомфорта. Он слабо попытался высвободить руку, но я надёжно прижимал её к своему рут.

\- Фил, - хныкнул он.

Спустя несколько секунд я отпустил его руку. Он провёл пальцами по красным отметинам и поморщился, увидев повреждённую кожу. Дэн поднял голову, вопросительно глядя на меня, не понимая, чем он заслужил такой грубый ответ. Я наклонился к нему, сжав челюсти. Его небольшие ладони лежали на моих плечах, но его попытки оттолкнуть меня претерпели крах. Я коснулся губами его шеи и произнёс:

\- Хочешь, чтобы он поцеловал тебя? - прошептал я. - Хочешь, чтобы он взял тебя к себе в постель?

Дэн сжал мою руку, лежавшую на его бедре, пытаясь отцепить мои пальцы.

\- Отпусти меня, - выдохнул он, толкнув меня в грудь.

Я сделал шаг назад и он соскочил с капота. Я посмотрел на него, лицо Дэна выражало раздражение. Я удивился, когда он толкнул меня к борту машины.

\- Ох, боже. Ты ведёшь себя слишком собственнически и чересчур бурно реагируешь, Фил, - раздражённым голосом сказал он.

Он быстрым шагом пошёл по дороге прочь от машины с обиженным видом, а я смотрел ему вслед. Сжал челюсти, я пошёл за ним, обогнув машину. Багажник был не заперт, и я небрежно закинул внутрь наши сумки. С грохотом захлопнув его, я пошёл к Дэну. Догнав его хрупкую фигурку, я схватил его за запястье и притянул к себе. Я ухмыльнулся, прижимая его тело к своему. Когда его спина соприкоснулась с моей грудной клеткой, я вздохнул. Дэн выгнулся, когда я наклонился ближе к его уху.

\- С ним тебе никогда не будет так хорошо, как со мной, - прошептал я.

Мои губы коснулись его кожи за ухом, чуть засосав её. Мне нравилось доставлять ему удовольствие. То, что я чувствовал, глядя, как он изгибается под моими прикосновениями, было чем-то неописуемым. Я хотел услышать, как он задыхается и хнычет. Но в этот раз я не получил той реакции, которой желал. Даже когда я прикусил его тёплую шею, Дэн оставался спокойным, отказываясь сдаваться мне. Я рассмеялся от его сопротивления.

\- Посмотрим, как долго ты сможешь сдерживаться, ага? - тихо, но с вызовом сказал я.

Я провёл языком по его шее и, взявшись рукой за его ноги, развернул его. Широко раскрытые тёмные глаза Дэна встретились с моими. Я прижал его к своей груди и подмигнул, а затем пошёл к машине. Задняя дверь была открыта. Я опустил Дэна на тёмные кожаные сиденья. Он инстинктивно подался назад от моей близости, когда я забрался внутрь, закрыв дверь. Я рассмеялся, схватил его за лодыжки и прижал к себе. Дэн лежал на сиденье. Я сунул руку в сумку с одеждой, лежавшей в салоне машины, вытащил тёплый свитер и расправил его. Дэн весь напрягся, когда я подался к нему, осторожно приподнял его голову и подложил снизу свитер.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел, - прошептал я.

Меня удивило, как хорошо он пока держался. Его неповиновение не поколебалось ни на секунду. Но всё же, я даже не начал. Я поднял его ноги, согнув их в коленях, и лёг между них.

\- Я знаю, тебе это нравится.

Я начал целовать его шею, спускаясь всё ниже, то и дело нежно засасывая кожу.

\- Спорим, он не знает, что у тебя здесь чувствительное место, - прошептал я, прикусив кожу в том месте, где шея переходила в челюсть.

Я подался назад с улыбкой, его глаза были закрыты, а я продолжил томить его своими губами. Но затем он открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Он смог выглядеть незаинтересованным, смело выдерживая визуальный контакт со мной. Его ореховые глаза расширились, когда я поднёс его руку к своим губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону. Я пощекотал его пальцы, а затем запустил их в свои волосы. Дэн знал, что если попытается поиграть с ними, то я выиграю. И также я знал, что он умирал от желания вцепиться в мои волосы, но он продолжал упрямиться. Я обнаружил, что он наслаждался этим, когда впервые поцеловал его. Мне нравилась эта игра.

\- Я заставлю тебя забыть о нём, детка, - тихо сказал я.

Он напряжённо смотрел, как я расстёгивал его толстовку, открывая взору футболку. Низ был приподнят, открывая его гладкий живот. Мягкость его кожи была одной из многих деталей, которые я любил в нём. Не знаю, почему, но это напоминало мне о том, как он был невинен. Я опустил голову, едва касаясь губами кожи на его животе. Я оставлял на нём нежные поцелуи, но единственным ответом было чуть сбившееся дыхание. Я улыбнулся, когда мой нос коснулся его пупка. Дэн чуть дёрнулся, и его пальцы в моих волосах чуть шевельнулись.

Я поднял голову и ухмыльнулся. Его лицо оставалось безэмоциональным, когда я подался вперёд. Рука Дэна скользнула к моей шее. Я перенёс весь свой вес на руку, располагавшуюся слева от его головы. Свободной рукой я провёл по его груди, остановившись, когда пальцы дошли до ворота его футболки. Я медленно оттянул ткань вниз, открывая больше его нежной кожи. Я облизнул губы и посмотрел на Дэна. Он был так чертовски прекрасен. Дэн не двигался и смотрел на меня. Я улыбнулся и стал теребить кулон, висевший на его шее. Я схватил зубами цепочку, играючи оттянув её, а затем отпустил, и кулон упал на его грудь.

\- Ммм, ты приятно пахнешь, - простонал я, опустив голову. 

Я высунул язык и начал оставлять влажные пятна на его груди. Когда я стал прикусывать холодные места, его пальцы снова вернулись к моим волосам, крепко вцепившись в пряди. Прекрасный звук его вздоха наполнил тишину салона. Я выиграл. Я улыбнулся и уткнулся в изгиб его шеи. Я играючи зарычал, чуть прикусив его кожу. Его тело выгнулось, когда я провёл рукой по его груди и животу. Он сильнее схватил мои волосы, когда я попытался расстегнуть пуговицу на его джинсах.

\- Фил, - выдохнул он.

Я не останавливался, пока он не поднял мою голову.

\- Мы говорили о тебе... Я расспрашивал Блейка о тебе.

На секунду я уставился на него, пытаясь осознать и осмыслить его слова. Я открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл его, не в силах произнести что-либо.

\- Я не хочу его, - сказал он.

Дэн удивил меня своими действиями. Я низко застонал, когда он потянул меня за волосы вверх, чтобы наши лица оказались на одном уровне.

\- Для меня есть только ты, - прошептал он.

Я улыбнулся, прижавшись своим лбом к его, вдыхая его дрожащее дыхание. Наши губы соприкасались, но мы не целовались. Я никогда не слышал слов, которые только что сказал мне Дэн. Несмотря на то, со сколькими людьми я был раньше, никто не говорил мне, что я был их единственным. Мои пальцы переплелись с его свободной рукой, чуть сжав её. Когда наши губы наконец слились в поцелуе, моё сердце тяжело бухало в груди.

Я не хотел кого-то ещё, для меня существовал только Дэн.

***

**_La Dispute - Nobody, Not Even The Rain_ **


	15. Я не боюсь

_Каждому нужно вдохновение, каждому нужна песня,  
Красивая мелодия, когда ночь длинна,  
Потому что никто не говорил, что эта жизнь легка.  
Когда мой мир рушится,  
Когда нет света, чтобы развеять тьму,  
Тогда я смотрю на тебя  
Когда волны заливают берег   
И я не могу найти дорогу домой,  
Тогда я смотрю на тебя_

***

**POV Дэна**

Звонок телефона Фила эхом отдавался в тишине салона, и я против своей воли рассмеялся прямо в его губы, когда он застонал, услышав звонок.

\- Фил, - тихо произнёс я.

Он не отвечал, его рот продолжал оставлять на мне влажные поцелуи. Я надавил пальцами на его плечи, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но он, наоборот, опустился ещё ниже. Я наклонил голову и рассмеялся. Мягкие губы двигались вниз по моей шее, а я провёл кончиками пальцев по спине Фила. Он усмехнулся, когда я добрался до заднего кармана, в котором лежал его сотовый. Я вытащил его и протянул Филу. Он шутливо расстроился и взял телефон. Улыбнувшись, я убрал с его лица несколько прядей волос.

\- Ответь на звонок, - прошептал я.

Когда на другом конце раздался голос, Фил немного переменился в лице. Он отвёл телефон подальше и прошептал:

\- Мне нужно поговорить.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся я.

Я поцеловал его в щёку, а затем он подвинулся, чтобы слезть с меня. Я наклонил голову и услышал приглушённое "Это он, Дэн?" на другом конце прежде, чем Фил прикрыл телефон своей крупной ладонью. Полагаю, он неуклюже кашлянул именно для того, чтобы попытаться заглушить тихий голос. Этот человек знал обо мне? Мне казалось, что Фил не рассказывал многим о наших отношениях. Это было частью его одержимой, покровительственной натуры. Но этот человек знал достаточно, чтобы знать, что он со мной. Фил, должно быть, доверяет ему.

Он неуклюже выбрался из открытой двери, оставив меня лежать в растерянности на заднем сиденье. Я встал и потянулся к двери, из которой только что вышел Фил. Мои ноги коснулись асфальта, когда я спрыгнул с сиденья и стал смотреть, как Фил ходит туда-сюда, прижав к уху телефон.

\- Нет, мы ничем _таким_ не занимаемся, - сказал он, и его щёки слегка порозовели.

Я никогда не видел, чтобы Филу было неловко, от этого лёгкого румянца он казался моложе. Он выглядел таким очаровательным, мне редко удавалось это увидеть. И я не смог сдержать улыбку. Он резко повернулся ко мне, когда я захлопнул дверь автомобиля. На его лице читалось беспокойство. Но я ободряюще улыбнулся ему в ответ, и он расслабился, увидев, что я подошёл к передней пассажирской двери и забрался внутрь. Я смотрел на него через лобовое стекло, а затем включил радио, откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, слушая Muse.

Через несколько минут водительская дверь открылась и Фил сел в машину. Я повернулся к нему.

\- Всё в порядке?

Он промычал что-то в ответ и провёл своими длинными пальцами по волосам.

\- Наверное, мне нужно отвезти тебя домой? Ты уже пропустил свой первый рабочий день. - Фил выглядел немного виноватым.

\- Всё нормально. Я не так уж и стремился приступить к работе. К тому же, мне утром подруга позвонила, она приедет ко мне на ночь.

Я улыбнулся. Фил казался удовлетворённым моим ответом.

\- Хорошо.

Мотор заурчал, и я застегнул ремень безопасности.

\-----

Машина остановилась на противоположной стороне дороги около моего дома. Свет не горел, отец ещё не вернулся. Я подумал, что, возможно, он повёз маму на очередное обследование в ближайшую больницу, но он никогда не был настолько трезвым. Я повернулся к Филу, который с любопытством смотрел на меня, и расстегнул ремень, заметив, что он уже отстегнулся. Радио по-прежнему тихо играло, но я не обращал на него внимания, глядя, как Фил закусил свою пухлую нижнюю губу. Отпустив её, он высунул кончик языка. Мне эта его привычка казалась очень милой.

\- Наверное, нам надо попрощаться... пока? - нерешительно спросил я, слегка улыбнувшись.

Я медленно подался вперёд, положив руку на его бедро для устойчивости, и наклонился к Филу. Тепло, исходящее от него, пронизывало всё моё тело. Я нагнулся ближе, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку, но он повернул голову, коснувшись своими губами моих, вовлекая меня в жадный, ненасытный поцелуй. Он обхватил рукой моё лицо, и несмотря на то, что его поцелуи и прикосновения всегда были сильными, дикими... он обращался со мной с такой нежностью, заботой, осторожностью. Как я мог не влюбиться в него?

Казалось, мы не могли насытиться друг другом. Когда Фил отстранился, на его лице красовалась ухмылка, и я почувствовал озноб, всё больше осознавая, как глубже становились мои чувства к нему с каждой секундой, проведённой вместе. Через, как мне показалось, всего несколько секунд Фил открыл пассажирскую дверь и помог мне выйти. Он достал мой рюкзак из багажника, взял меня за руку и перевёл через дорогу. Мы вместе подошли к моему дому, и Фил наклонился, чтобы поцеловать меня в лоб. Он торопливо попрощался и поспешил обратно к машине. Мне стало ещё больше любопытно, с кем он разговаривал по телефону и куда так стремился попасть. Вставив ключи в замок, я обернулся и увидел, как он уже открыл водительскую дверь.

\- Фил! - крикнул я.

Он повернулся на каблуках и взгляд его голубых глаз встретился с моими. Он ждал, что же я скажу дальше.

\- Я нахожу очень сексуальным то, что ты - тренер по боксу. - Я улыбнулся и прикусил губу.

Он низко рассмеялся и продемонстрировал мне свои подтянутые мускулы. Я сделал вид, что очень потрясён этим зрелищем. Он подошёл ближе, уверенно шагая в мою сторону. В мгновение ока Фил оказался прямо передо мной, и расстояния между нами словно не существовало вообще. Сквозь мои губы вырвался вздох. Сильные руки легли на мои бёдра, Фил безо всяких усилий поднял меня, и я обхватил ногами его талию. Его самодовольный взгляд сочетался с удовлетворённой усмешкой. Я стал привыкать к тому, как Фил любил неожиданно поднимать меня, его доминантные действия не всегда были такими уж плохими. Я улыбался, а его голубые радужки сияли. Моя спина прижималась к стене слева от входной двери. Фил легко держал меня, а его губы яростно атаковали мои. Поцелуй был неряшливой, отчаянной попыткой почувствовать друг друга. Его язык проник сквозь губы и вторгся в мой рот. Зазвучал глубокий стон, и я вцепился пальцами в его волосы. Я положил руки на его шею, когда он оторвался от меня.

\- Мне действительно надо идти, - выдохнул он.

Наши носы соприкасались, когда он произносил эти слова. Я улыбнулся и едва ощутимо поцеловал его в щёку. Мои пальцы были сомкнуты на его шее, когда я выскользнул из его объятий, коснувшись ногами земли. Затем мои пальцы схватили его руки.

\- Иди, - прошептал я.

Фил наклонился и поцеловал мои немного опухшие губы.

\- Скоро увидимся, малыш.

Я почувствовал озноб, когда его длинные пальцы выскользнули из моих. Фил перешёл дорогу, сел на водительское сиденье своего большого автомобиля и уехал прочь, а я смотрел ему вслед.

\-----

Я ждал прихода Клары уже пару часов, когда получил её сообщение. Она сказала, что забыла о том, что ей нужно сидеть с соседским малышом. Поэтому когда часы пробили одиннадцать, я был настолько уставшим, что едва мог держать глаза открытыми. Мой серый кот составлял мне компанию, и я лениво поглаживал его мягкую шёрстку. Рей растянулся у меня на животе и тихо, расслабленно урчал, когда я чесал его за ухом.

Наконец я поднялся с кровати, быстро почистил зубы и вернулся под одеяло.

\- Пойдём спать, Рей, - прошептал я.

Казалось, он согласился, расположился рядом со мной и заснул, а я выключил свет и закрыл глаза, но через пару секунд мой телефон завибрировал. Я недовольно застонал и потянулся за ним. Экран был настолько ярким, что резал глаза, когда я поднёс его к лицу.

_От: Клара  
Хочешь завтра встретиться? XoX_

Я улыбнулся перед тем, как ответить, решив, что нам стоит встретиться в местной кофейне. Я не был большим фанатом горячих напитков, но там делали отличный фруктовый смузи. С нами собирались пойти ещё Дин и Кейси, и я понял, как же соскучился по своим друзьям. Со времени нашего последнего разговора много всего произошло. Я настолько увлёкся Филом, что даже не говорил им, что мы теперь встречаемся. Мне казалось, что им очень интересно узнать про нас. Мы стали очень близки. Они ничего не знали о той ночи, самой первой, и это было то, что я хотел бы держать только между нами.

Фил словно мог читать мои мысли и знал, что я думаю о нём. Я улыбнулся, открыв новое пришедшее сообщение.

_От: Фил  
Спокойной ночи, любимый. X_

Я улыбнулся этим простым словам. И той ночью мне снился обворожительный брюнет.

\-----

Я ковырялся трубочкой в стакане с фруктовым напитком и слушал разговор друзей, хотя моя голова была занята совсем другим. Когда я поднял глаза, Клара наклонила голову, на её лицо упала прядь светлых волос, а взгляд сверлил моё лицо. Я вопросительно посмотрел на неё.

\- Так как далеко вы зашли с Филом?

Я вытаращил глаза от удивления, закашлялся и огляделся вокруг, отчаянно надеясь, что никто не подслушивал наш разговор, ставший таким личным. Мои щёки приобрели тёмно-пурпурный цвет, хотя я знал, что мы ничего не делали, только целовались.

\- Ты не обязан отвечать, мне просто любопытно, - продолжила Клара.

К этому времени Кейси и Дин внимательно ждали моего ответа. Кейси зажала трубочку губами и с шумом всасывала свой напиток. Этот звук на секунду отвлёк меня.

\- Эммм, - я посмотрел на их лица. - Мы вообще-то не делали ничего... сексуального.

\- Но спорим, вы целовались? - оживлённо спросил Дин.

\- Д-да, - запинаясь, ответил я. Мы никогда не обсуждали эту тему, и я почувствовал себя очень неловко.

\- Дэн, ты нам даже его фото не показывал! Сколько ему лет? Он богатый? - девушки начали забрасывать меня вопросами.

\- Девочки, не давите на мальчика! - вступился Дин. - Ты уже ему делал что-то? - спросил он, подняв брови.

\- Ох. Нет! Не делал!

\- Но он просил тебя об этом? - продолжал он.

Я покачал головой. Фил ни разу не просил меня ублажить его орально. Возможно, он не хотел на меня давить.

\- Возможно, тебе стоит попробовать. Думаю, он достаточно опытен, чтобы сказать тебе, что делать и как он любит.

Это казалось просто, но даже мысль о том, чтобы совершить сей акт, нагоняла на меня тревогу. Казалось, всегда именно Фил был инициатором сексуальных действий между нами, он всегда доминировал. Как я вообще могу поднять эту тему? На секунду я задумался об этом, вспомнив, что Фил был не робкого десятка, когда доходило до близости. Я был уверен, что он не будет против того, что я проявлю любопытство.

\- Но это же Фил, - я покраснел.

\- Тем более, - рассмеялся Дин.

\-----

Мои родители всё ещё находились в больнице, и я снова был один. На моей кровати валялись книги, и я выбирал, какую из них начать читать. После встречи с друзьями, открывшей мне много нового, я провёл вечер в огромном книжном магазине, расположившись в одном из удобных кресел с интересной книгой. Я взял самую большую книгу в тёмной гладкой обложке и отложил остальные в сторону. У меня собиралась уже довольно большая коллекция.

Я совершенно погрузился в чтение. Настолько, что не слышал, как открылась входная дверь. Я распластался на матрасе, поднеся книгу близко к лицу, упиваясь захватывающим сюжетом, и слегка вздрогнул, почувствовав рядом с собой движение. Но я точно знал, кто это. Он низко рассмеялся, проведя своей большой и тёплой ладонью снизу вверх по моим ногам, и придвигаясь ближе ко мне. Я всё ещё прикрывался книгой, стараясь сдержать улыбку.

\- Ты меня игнорируешь? - хрипло спросил он.

Поверх книги появился указательный палец, сдвинувший её вниз. Передо мной появились взлохмаченные тёмные волосы и пара сияющих голубых глаз.

\- Как я могу тебя игнорировать? - спросил я.

Фил широко улыбнулся.

\- Привет, любимый.

Его губы коснулись моих, оставив на них нежный поцелуй. Но его выражение изменилось через пару секунд, нахальная улыбка исчезла.

\- Знаешь, тебе стоит запирать входную дверь, - нахмурился он.

\- Я... я не знал, что она открыта, - тихо признался я.

\- Кто угодно мог войти, - продолжил Фил немного обеспокоенным тоном.

\- Понятно. - Я протянул руку к нему, а он навис надо мной.

Я увидел, как его лицо напряглось после моих слов, он явно не был рад тому, что я так легкомысленно отношусь к вопросам безопасности.

\- Просто запирай её в следующий раз, хорошо?

Он говорил очень твёрдо, и его пронзительно-голубые глаза потемнели. Я почувствовал себя ребёнком, застуканным во время шалости. Мне показалось, что он чувствовал, как я нервничал, когда он говорил. Выражение лица Фила смягчилось, он согнул локти, склонился ниже и поцеловал меня в щёку.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, Дэн, - прошептал он.

Я задрожал от того, что он был так близко, и позволил себе раствориться в его завораживающем запахе. Тёмные волосы Фила щекотали мою кожу.

\- Я буду запирать её, - тихо проговорил я.

\- Хороший мальчик. - Он улыбнулся.

Фил потёрся своим носом о мой, а затем наклонился к моей шее. Его поцелуи отвлекли меня от его рук, которые медленно пробрались под футболку. Я вскрикнул, когда его длинные пальцы начали щекотать мои бока. Он рассмеялся, видя, как я хихикал, задыхаясь. Я легко надавил на его сильное плечо, и он перевернулся и лёг рядом со мной.

Он широко улыбался, обнажив белые зубы, а я слез с кровати, пытаясь сбежать от его игривых прикосновений, и поднял книгу, упавшую на пол во время нашей возни. Фил посмотрел на меня, наклонив голову, когда я искал страницу, на которой остановился. Я положил книгу на столик у кровати.

\- Хочешь пойти на ярмарку? - неожиданно спросил он.

\- На ярмарку?

Я не мог представить Фила на любом мероприятии, подразумевающем веселье. Не то, чтобы я считал его скучным, он не был таковым. Просто его тёмное очарование создавало впечатление, что он бы не вписался в место с яркими огнями, аттракционами и сахарной ватой.

\- Т-то есть, нам не обязательно идти, но мой... - он запнулся и подумал над словами. - Эээ, в общем, мне недавно сказали, что это хорошее место, чтобы пригласить кого-нибудь... на свидание... так что...

Я не смог сдержать смеха, когда он стал запинаться. Это было очень непохоже на Фила, обычно это я из-за него начинал заикаться. Его проблемы с речью заставили меня задуматься, случались ли у него в жизни свидания, не включающие клубы или алкоголь. Лёгкий румянец на его щеках подсказал мне, что нет. Он надул губы, взял меня за руку, притянул к себе и уткнулся в мою шею.

\- Хватит надо мной смеяться, - буркнул он.

Я откинул назад несколько прядей тёмных волос и, когда он поднял голову, поцеловал его в щёку.

\- Я с радостью пойду с тобой на ярмарку.

\-----

\- Пойдём на чёртово колесо! 

Я схватил Фила за руку и попытался пойти вперёд, но он не двигался, застыв на месте. Его взгляд был прикован к верхней точке аттракциона. Маленькие дети весело кричали родителям, которые стояли и смотрели внизу.

\- Что не так? - спросил я.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь покататься на чём-нибудь другом? - он начал оглядываться по сторонам.

Фил развернулся и посмотрел на меня. Я заметил в его взгляде то, чего раньше не видел, улыбнулся, а он ответил обеспокоенным взглядом.

\- Ты боишься высоты, Фил? - спросил я.

Он сжал челюсти.

\- Нет, я не боюсь, - запротестовал он. - Я просто чувствую себя некомфортно, находясь так далеко от земли, - тихо сказал он, указывая на высокое колесо обозрения.

Я не смог сдержать смех, но вскоре замолк, глядя на прекрасного мужчину, стоящего передо мной.

\- Дэн, - упрямо сказал Фил.

\- Ничего, я сам пойду.

Я пошёл прочь, к очереди, и услышал, как Фил издал вздох поражения. Я обернулся и увидел, что он был всё ещё напряжён.

Нет, - резко сказал он, тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза. - Ты не пойдёшь один.

Иногда его чрезмерную опеку было сложно выдержать. Он внимательно посмотрел на меня, а я сжал его плечо.

\- Не волнуйся. Я буду держать тебя за руку, если хочешь.

\- Ох, только не надо со мной нянчиться, - возразил он, и я рассмеялся.

\-----

\- Худший аттракцион на свете, - проворчал Фил.

\- Может, тебе понравилось бы, если бы ты не просидел всё время с закрытыми глазами. Вид был просто потрясающий.

Я не слушал его возражения, потому что кое-что позади Фила показалось мне интересным.

\- Пойдём! - я потянул его за руку.

Мы подошли к небольшому тиру.

\- Эта черепашка моя, - я указал на плюшевую игрушку.

Фил рассмеялся и протянул деньги хозяину тира.

\- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, - шутливо произнёс он.

Хозяин объяснил мне, что я должен сбить три консервные банки, стоящие в дальней части, и дал мне три зелёных мячика. Первые два броска окончились неудачей, банки только пошатнулись. Фил наблюдал с ухмылкой, как я упустил две попытки получить приз.

\- Ой да ладно!

Фил рассмеялся.

\- Я точно бросаю, мне просто сил не хватает, - сказал я.

\- Давай я попробую, - сказал Фил и сдвинул меня с места.

Я увидел, как он сбил три банки одним ударом. Он повернулся ко мне с самодовольной улыбкой.

\- Я их для тебя расшатал, - сказал я.

\- Ага, конечно, - он протянул мне черепашку, которую выиграл.

\- Спасибо! - я встал на цыпочки и поцеловал его в щёку.

Мы уже собирались уходить, как вдруг к нам подошла женщина с маленькой дочкой. Девочка цеплялась за мамину руку и пряталась за её ногами, глядя на Фила с раскрытым ртом.

\- Простите за беспокойство, но моя дочь очень хочет получить вон того плюшевого мишку, - она показала на медведя с очаровательной красной бабочкой. - Но я совершенно не умею в это играть, - прошептала она. - Вы не могли бы помочь нам, пожалуйста?

\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Фил.

Женщина заплатила хозяину тира и отдала Филу три мячика. Я стоял рядом с ними и смотрел, как он демонстрирует свои умения, и мы похлопали, когда банки упали. Он обернулся с широкой улыбкой и нагнулся ближе к девочке.

\- Держи, милая, - он протянул ей мишку.

\- Что нужно сказать? - спросила мама.

\- Спасибо! - сказала девочка тоненьким голоском.

\- Пожалуйста.

Когда Фил выпрямился, мама взяла его за руку.

Спасибо вам большое, - тихо поблагодарила она.

Он кивнул, и его голубые глаза сияли. Фил взял меня за руку и увёл прочь. Я обернулся, чтобы увидеть маленькую девочку, прижимавшую к груди своего мишку.

\- Это было очень мило с твоей стороны, - сказал я.

Он что-то промычал в ответ, опустив голову. Но я заметил, что его щёки немного порозовели.

***

_**Miley Cyrus - When I Look at You** _


	16. Дай мне шанс

**POV Дэна**

Фил чертыхнулся, выудив из заднего кармана звенящий телефон. Большие голубые глаза уставились на экран, а розовые губы изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке - очевидно, он узнал имя, высветившееся на экране. Я не мог его увидеть, и спросил, не успев подумать:

\- Кто это?

Фил поднял голову и посмотрел мне в глаза. Он явно не был готов к этому вопросу.

\- Эээ... - он замялся.

\- Тебе не обязательно говорить, мне просто любопытно, - я сделал паузу. Фил всё ещё смотрел на меня, а телефон продолжал звонить. - Т-ты просто всегда выглядишь таким счастливым, когда тебе звонят, и мне стало интересно, - быстро закончил я.

\- Это старый друг, - он кивнул, словно убеждая себя в этом.

\- А, ладно, - я прикусил губу.

Фил ответил на звонок, быстро попросив звонившего подождать, а затем посмотрел на меня.

\- Оставайся здесь. Я серьёзно, Дэн, не двигайся.

Под его уверенным взглядом я приклеился к месту, где стоял.

\- Хорошо, - я театральным жестом велел ему отойти.

\- Я вернусь через минуту. Не пропадай.

Из-за одержимостью моей безопасностью он обращался со мной как с маленьким ребёнком. Я знал, что он просто проявлял заботу, но его постоянная опека в последнее время начала действовать мне на нервы. Я смотрел, как он удаляется в толпу людей, и сжимал в руках свою черепашку. Фил обернулся. Он мне не доверяет? Я указал пальцем себе под ноги, одними губами произнеся "на месте". Теперь он держал телефон прижатым к одному уху, зажав пальцами другое, пытаясь заглушить окружающие звуки. Я знал, что Фил раздражён, потому что он нахмурился, глядя на меня. "Не дразни меня", - так же беззвучно произнёс он.

Я ждал Фила, сидя на пустой стойке, свесив ноги и болтая ими в воздухе. Пальцами я отщипывал кусочки розовой сахарной ваты, которую он купил мне, отправляя их в рот и позволяя сахару таять во рту. Маленькие дети проходили мимо, крепко сжимая в ручках воздушные шары, и я улыбался. Я был довольно счастлив, пока чей-то голос не вырвал меня из раздумий.

\- Ты тут один?

Я обернулся и увидел стайку мальчиков помладше. На вид им было лет пятнадцать или шестнадцать, некоторые натянули на головы капюшоны и смотрели на меня. Мне стало неприятно от их взгляда. Они были из таких, встретившись с которыми, вы бы перешли дорогу, чтобы не встретиться с ними.

\- Нет.

Я отвернулся в надежде, что они поймут меня и пойдут дальше. Но они продолжили задавать вопросы и у меня ёкнуло сердце.

\- Точно? - спросил тот, что был повыше.

Вокруг было много людей и я высматривал среди них Фила. Я обернулся обратно на мальчиков, которые недружелюбно улыбались, ожидая моего ответа.

\- Я жду своего... парня.

Один из них ткнул в бок того, кто казался главным. У меня мурашки по коже побежали от их пронизывающих взглядов.

\- Мы можем подождать вместе с тобой.

\- Нет, всё хорошо, спасибо, он скоро подойдёт.

Я отодвинулся, прижав к себе черепашку, когда мальчик забрался на стойку и сел рядом со мной. Он был больше меня, несмотря на то, что я был старше. Остальные внимательно смотрели на нас, практически подначивая его.

\- Я ничего не буду делать, - сказал я.

Фил бы всё дерьмо из него выбил. Почувствовав руку на своём плече, я ударил его по затылку игрушкой. Спрыгнув с высокой платформы, я приземлился на ноги и почувствовал облегчение, заметив, что к нам направляется Фил.

\- Дэн!

Он встал рядом со мной, повернувшись так, чтобы я мог взобраться ему на спину. Сперва я сопротивлялся, но как только я обхватил Фила за шею, он подхватил меня за бёдра, и я смог обвить ноги вокруг его талии, и мне стало лучше. Мальчик поднялся на ноги, возвышаясь над нами, стоя на том месте, где только что сидел я.

\- Не трогай его, мелкий придурок, - сказал Фил.

Он схватил мальчика за лодыжку и дёрнул. Его друзья увидели, как тот с грохотом упал на спину прямо на деревянную платформу. Мы услышали его крик, когда он, задыхаясь, перевернулся на бок.

Фил резко повернулся и пошёл прочь, а я уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи.

\- Хренов педик! - крикнул вслед один из мальчиков.

Фил повернулся лицом к ним, и я сильнее обхватил его шею, отчаянно прижавшись губами к его уху.

\- Пожалуйста, Фил, не надо, прошу тебя, - взмолился я.

Несколько мальчиков поменьше отступили под напряжённым взглядом Фила. он был в ярости. Казалось, что он готов был выйти из себя, когда мои слёзы капнули ему на шею. Все его мускулы были напряжены, но я почувствовал облегчение, когда мы пошли прочь. Рукой с зажатой в ней черепашкой я успокаивающе гладил его по груди, пытаясь успокоить. Он крепче сжал мои бёдра и я понял, что попытка удалась.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал я. - Спасибо, что ушёл... Я бы очень не хотел навещать своего парня за решёткой.

Некоторое время Фил шёл сквозь толпу людей.

\- Ты бы приходил ко мне в тюрьму? - спросил он уже более спокойным голосом.

\- Нет, Фил. Думаю, дело в том, что не стал бы.

Он выдохнул.

\- Возможно, тебе пришлось бы, если бы ты меня не остановил.

Подумав об этом, я зажмурился.

\- Но сейчас всё хорошо, правда? - спросил я, желая проверить уровень его самообладания.

\- Всё хорошо, - сказал Фил и поцеловал мою руку.

Я задумался о том, что он мог сделать. По телу прошла дрожь, вызвав ещё одну страшную мысль. Бывал ли Фил за решёткой раньше? Я удивился, когда он заговорил, словно прочитав мои мысли. Вибрации его голоса отдавались эхом в моей груди.

\- Нет, Дэн, я никогда не был в тюрьме, - усмехнулся он.

Я положил голову на его плечо и смотрел на людей, стоявших в очереди на аттракционы.

\- Но меня пару раз арестовывали и я бывал в "обезьяннике", - добавил Фил.

Я вытаращил глаза от его признания и крепче сжал его шею. Но Фил, казалось, отнёсся к этому весьма беспечно.

\- Расслабься, Дэн, это было давно.

Мне показалось, что он думал, что тот факт, что он ничего не делал во время наших отношений, успокоит меня. Но это произвело противоположный эффект. Мне стало нелегко. Что вообще мог сделать Фил, за что его арестовали? Я не хотел спрашивать, но у меня были мысли на этот счёт, его буйный нрав частенько брал верх.

\- В чём дело, почему каждый раз, когда я оставляю тебя одного, ты притягиваешь всяких козлов?

Несмотря на то, что он всё ещё тяжело дышал, я слышал в его голосе веселье - он пытался отвлечь меня от предыдущей беседы.

\- Наверное, это одна из моих особенных черт.

\- Это точно, она особенная.

Я поцеловал его шею и улыбнулся, когда он замурчал от моего прикосновения.

\- Мне кажется, что я всё время провожу, спасая тебя от идиотов. - Он сжал пальцы вокруг моих бёдер и рассмеялся. - Не то, чтобы я жаловался.

\- Что ж, может, тебе стоит дать мне шанс тоже спасти тебя разочек.

Мы прошли немного дальше. Люди собирались, чтобы посмотреть фейерверки.

\- Ты ударил его черепашкой? - с любопытством поинтересовался Фил.

Я понял, что он оправился от своего приступа гнева, потому что он продолжил дразнить меня. Я всё ещё висел у него на спине, и Фил не видел мои порозовевшие щёки. Его тёмные волосы щекотали мою кожу, когда я уткнулся лицом в его шею.

\- Это было единственное, чем я мог защититься, - парировал я.

Я чуть отстранился от Фила и поместил игрушку между нами. Освободившейся рукой я открыл пакет сахарной ваты, который всё ещё был у меня, и отщипнул кусочек.

\- Ты уже съел полпакета? - удивлённо спросил Фил.

\- Точно, - тихо ответил я, положив голову ему на плечо. Я поднёс кусочек розовой ваты к его рту, чтобы отвлечь его от моего приближающегося сахарного передоза. Он губами взял сладость, засосав кончики моих пальцев. Я улыбнулся и продолжил кормить его, пока мы говорили, и заодно тайком продолжил есть сам.

\-----

Мы стояли вместе, руки Фила заботливо обнимали мои плечи сзади, и мы смотрели на взрывающиеся ракеты. Яркие цвета освещали тёмное небо. Фил крепче обнял меня, шепча моё имя, чтобы я перестал ёрзать в его объятиях. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать, потому что съел слишком много сахарной ваты.

Я огляделся и увидел множество юных парочек, многие из них обнимались, а некоторые обменивались нежными поцелуями. Эта картина, подпитанная переизбытком съеденных сладостей, возбудила мой разум. Вспомнив недавний разговор с друзьями, я почувствовал внезапный прилив энергии. Мои пальцы крепко сжали его запястья. Я повернулся и повёл растерянного Фила за собой, обходя людей, которые смотрели на фейерверки.

Когда мы миновали ярмарочную вывеску, я практически перешёл на бег, и Филу пришлось догонять. Перед нами было множество машин, и я понятия не имел, где стоял огромный автомобиль Фила.

\- Г-где машина?

\- Эээ, вон там, - указал он.

Я немедленно двинулся в том направлении.

\- Дэн, всё в порядке? Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Я проигнорировал вопрос, ведя Фила за собой. Я сам удивился своей новообретённой силе. Как только мы дошли до машины, я прижал Фила к ней. Он поморщился, когда я потянул его ниже к себе и оставил на его губах влажный поцелуй. Он был очень удивлён. Я потянулся к его заднему карману за ключами.

\- Эй, ЭЭЭЙ! - запротестовал он.

Дверь была открыта.

\- Давай, залезай внутрь, - велел я.

Дэн, такое чувство, что ты... под кайфом. - Он прищурился и отвёл голову.

Я вздохнул и втолкнул его в машину. Когда он забрался на водительское место, я забрался к нему и устроился между его ног, захлопнув за нами дверь. Игрушечная черепашка была небрежно отброшена на заднее сиденье. Я потянулся к рычагу и немного сдвинул сиденье назад.

\- Дэн...

Я не дал ему закончить фразу, грубо впившись в его губы. Проведя руками по животу, я стал ласкать его через джинсы. Тишину салона нарушил низкий приглушённый стон. Я вырвался из наших жарких объятий и стал отчаянно возиться с его ремнём. Это простое действие оказалось не слишком простым из-за того, что я нервничал, а из-за большого количества сахара пальцы дрожали Я разозлился и подался назад, чтобы лучше рассмотреть пряжку в тусклом свете.

Мы оба подскочили, когда я спиной нажал клаксон и раздался гудок.

\- Дэн. - Фил рассмеялся.

Я не обращал на него внимания, пока он не схватил меня за запястья, убирая руки со своих джинсов. Я нахмурился и озадаченно посмотрел на него.

\- Дэн, успокойся, - сказал он.

Я уткнулся головой в его грудь, подрагивавшую от несдерживаемого смеха.

\- Что ты пытаешься сделать? - весело спросил он.

Я не отвечал, и он взял меня за подбородок, подняв голову. На его пухлых губах играла усмешка, он с интересом ждал моего ответа. У него, наверное, была какая-то идея, я надеялся, что он не спрашивал для того, чтобы ещё больше меня смутить.

\- Ммм?

\- Я... я хотел кое-то сделать т-тебе, - тихо ответил я.

Фил слегка нахмурился. Я отвернулся и покраснел. Длинные пальцы по-прежнему касались моего подбородка, и он снова повернул меня к себе лицом.

\- Что?

\- Ну, ты... эээ... ммм... Я просто... - у меня задрожал голос.

Я замолк, не зная, что сказать. Рот Фила округлился, когда он понял, что я имел в виду. Он улыбнулся и провёл большим пальцем по моим приоткрытым губам, ничего при этом не говоря. Я почувствовал, как моё лицо налилось жаром.

\- Т-ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал? - сбивчиво спросил я.

Он широко улыбнулся.

\- Я бы очень этого хотел, - Фил поцеловал тыльную сторону моей руки. - Но я не думаю, что ты должен это делать, - добавил он.

Я н был уверен, что он имел в виду. Возможно, он просто хотел приободрить меня. Наверное, он почувствовал мою неуверенность. Он придал меня ближе к себе и коснулся губами кожи за ухом.

\- Меня возбуждает одна лишь мысль о том, как ты обхватишь меня своим ротиком, - горячо прошептал он.

Он улыбнулся и снова коснулся пальцем моего рта. Я легонько прикусил его, когда палец оказался между губ. В ответ он страстно поцеловал меня.

\- В другой раз, - прошептал он.

Люди начали возвращаться к своим машинам. Некоторые проходили мимо нас, а кто-то остановился рядом. Я об этом даже не подумал. Конечно, не стоит делать это здесь, какой же я глупый. Это всё дурацкая розовая сахарная вата.

Когда я отвлёкся и посмотрел в окно, Фил воспользовался шансом и прижался носом к моей шее. Длинные пальцы повернули мою голову в прежнее положение, а полные губы оставляли краткие поцелуи на щеках, носу, лбу, губах. Я рассмеялся и оттолкнул его. Фил потёрся носом о мой нос, а затем помог мне слезть с него и перебраться на пассажирское сиденье.

\- Я больше не буду покупать тебе сахарную вату, - рассмеялся Фил.

Большая тёплая ладонь коснулась моего колена, а затем медленно переместилась вверх по бедру.

\- Или, может, буду, - подмигнул он.

Я шлёпнул его по руке, и он рассмеялся. Секундой позже он наклонился и поцеловал меня в щёку.

\-----

\- Малыш, - раздался шёпот.

Я почувствовал на губах лёгкий поцелуй, с трудом открыл глаза и облизал пересохшие губы. Я услышал, как Фил тихо рассмеялся.

\- Вставай, Спящая красавица.

Он поднял меня на руки и я прильнул к его тёплому телу, обхватив его рукой за шею. Фил закрыл дверь ногой.

\- Что случилось? - пробормотал я.

\- Я говорил с тобой, а когда повернулся, ты уже спал, - улыбнулся он. - Ты быстро отключился.

\- Прости.

Фил подхватил мою обувь, которую я скинул. Я зацепился пальцем за ворот его футболки и потянул вниз, чтобы поцеловать его в основание шеи. Мы были уже на полпути к дому, когда я вспомнил, что кое-что забыл.

\- Постой, я забыл свою черепашку.

Фил рассмеялся и деланно вздохнул, а затем развернулся, всё ещё держа меня на руках. Он вернулся к машине, открыв дверь одной рукой, и позволил мне забраться внутрь. Я пошарил на заднем сиденье и достал плюшевого зверька, прижав его к груди.

\- Пошли.

Я рассмеялся и забрался на спину к Филу, обхватив его руками за плечи и сжимая черепашку впереди него.

\-----

Я быстро почистил зубы, умылся и надул старую футболку. Открыв дверь ванной, я увидел, что Фил сидит на краю кровати, уткнувшись в телефон. Он был полностью одет.

\- Ты не останешься на ночь? - спросил я.

\- Тебе нужно утром на работу, да и мне тоже, - ответил он.

Фил недолго смотрел на моё лицо - его сияющие глаза опустились нижу по моему телу. Футболка доходила мне до середины бедра, я стоял, переминаясь босыми ногами по полу. Я не мог сдержать робкой улыбки, когда подошёл к нему. Фил сидел, расставив колени, и я встал между них. Большие тёплые руки опустились мне на поясницу и скользнули ниже, обхватив за ягодицы. Я тихо выдохнул, но позволил ему осторожно сжать руки.

\- Ты испытываешь моё терпение, - тихо сказал он.

Я провёл пальцами по его волосам, когда он уткнулся головой мне в живот.

\- Нет, нет, тебе нужно ложиться, - резко произнёс он.

Я подскочил, когда он поднялся на ноги, заслонив меня своим телом. Он откинул одеяло.

\- Ложись, - велел он, мотнув головой.

Я послушался и забрался в постель.

\- Пожалуйста, останься, - прошептал я.

Он закрыл глаза и тихо вздохнул, а затем снова посмотрел на меня. Он скинул свои конверсы и я подвинулся, освобождая место рядом с собой. Фил лёг поверх одеяла, а я обнял подушку, перевернувшись на живот.

\- Я останусь до тех пор, пока ты не заснёшь.

\- Что ж, у меня в последнее время были проблемы со сном, так что ты можешь задержаться, - пошутил я.

\- Дэн, - Фил едва сдерживал улыбку.

Он лежал на спине, повернув голову ко мне. Он очень красивый с растрёпанными чёрными как ночь волосами, пронзительно-голубыми глазами и самыми полными губами, которые я когда-либо видел у мужчины.

\- Ты должен закрыть глаза, чтобы уснуть, - прошептал он.

Я придвинулся чуть ближе, а он смотрел на меня. Я надеялся на лёгкий поцелуй на ночь, но получил нечто большее, когда мы наслаждались губами друг друга. Мои волосы щекотали его кожу, и я зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Язык Фила хозяйничал у меня во рту, захватывая все мои чувства, а когда я попытался придвинуться ещё ближе, он осторожно оттолкнул меня за плечи. Мы оба тяжело дышали, оторвавшись друг от друга, но между нами было столько малое расстояние, что наши губы продолжали соприкасаться.

\- Не соблазняй меня, - предупредил он.

Я неохотно вернулся в прежнее положение, но всё ещё смотрел на Фила. Некоторое время мы лежали в тишине, но затем я нарушил её.

\- У тебя длинные ресницы.

Он растерянно улыбнулся.

\- Это хорошо?

Я кивнул, и Фил протянул руку, чтобы осторожно убрать волосы с моего лица, а когда он потянулся ближе, у меня перехватило дыхание. Я хихикнул, когда он специально коснулся ресницами моей щеки перед тем, как поцеловать в губы.

\- Спи, Дэн.

Я проснулся от звука будильника. Мне пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы привыкнуть к свету. Но мои губы расплылись в улыбке, когда я увидел на том месте, где лежал Фил до тех пор, как я не заснул, плюшевую игрушку. Я едва помнил, как он нежно гладил меня по волосам и что-то напевал своим низким голосом, когда я засыпал.


	17. Спасён во всех смыслах этого слова

_Да, это ясно видно  
Что ты прекрасен, малыш, и в тебе нет ничего неправильного,  
Это я, я чудак,  
Но спасибо за то, что любишь меня, потому что ты делаешь это идеально.  
Да, возможно, было время, когда я мог отпустить тебя,  
Я бы даже не попытался, мне кажется, ты мог спасти меня._

**POV Фила**

**3 месяца спустя**

Мы всегда встречались у меня. Иногда от него несколько дней не было никаких вестей, но затем он мог прийти в четыре часа утра и заснуть у меня на руках. Я был раздосадован, спрашивал его, откуда он пришёл и почему его не было так долго, а он только говорил, что бежал от прошлого. Ясное дело, этого ответа было для меня мало, я настаивал на том, чтобы услышать больше, но когда я видел, как он мрачнел, а глаза теряли блеск, то чувствовал вину, потому что именно я, тот, кто любил его, заставлял его страдать. Я хотел всего лишь обнять его, защитить, стереть всю ту боль, о которой он не говорил, но которая - я знал это - была внутри него.

Через некоторое время я перестал задавать вопросы. На самом деле, я стал настолько зависим от него, что мне уже было всё равно. Я не хотел знать, откуда он пришёл или что он делал в то время, пока был не со мной; единственное, что имело для меня значение - это то, что он возвращался в мои объятия, и время от времени, в некоторые дни, он принадлежал мне телом и душой.

Мы проводили дни напролёт в моей квартире. Мне нравилось открывать его, мы разговаривали обо всём, он удивлял меня своим особенным воображением и ответами, которые я раньше не слышал. Он почти никогда не спрашивал меня о прошлом, но иногда я рассказывал ему о своих прошлых любовниках, пытаясь из чисто мужского тщеславия произвести впечатление своими любовными похождениями. Он слушал меня безо всякого интереса, и это разъедало меня изнутри. Он хотел узнать о моих мечтах, желаниях и ранах, причинявших мне боль, он прощупывал мою душу в самых глубоких уголках, но мои любовные приключения оставляли его холодным. Я знал, что его не волнуют прочие мужчины и женщины, из-за одного простого факта: все они были одинаковыми в то время, как он был другим. И я знал, что если он устанет от меня, ему будет несложно найти кого-то ещё. Любой, кто встретит его, положит весь мир к его ногам, как это сделал я. Он мог очаровать любого, не прикладывая малейших усилий, и я завидовал ему, потому что кто угодно мог влюбиться в него, даже не понимая, почему.

Я любил слушать, когда он говорил, и когда я смотрел на него в эти моменты, он казался самим совершенством. Иногда он погружался в раздумья или меланхолию, и тогда я становился ещё более очарован им. Печаль, опускавшаяся на его лицо, делала его ещё более прекрасным, более загадочным, и я обезоруженно смотрел на него, не зная, как себя вести. Когда мне было одиноко, он приходил ко мне, ища любви, и тогда я чувствовал, что он принадлежит мне больше, чем обычно. Он был как брошенное дитя, желающее только того, чтобы его любили,и в такие моменты он позволял мне овладеть им. Он выглядел - и на самом деле являлся - таким уязвимым, и тогда я ощущал себя Богом и действительно думал, что смогу быть его спасителем. Я страстно желал исцелить его, заставить полюбить меня, и знать, что ему достаточно меня, как мне достаточно его. Позже я понял, каким самонадеянным был, думая, что могу спасти такого, как он, когда на самом деле это я был спасён им во всех смыслах этого слова.

\-----

Я улыбнулся уголками губ и подошёл к нему широкими шагами. Я взял его лицо в свои ладони и страстно поцеловал розовые губы. В ту секунду, как он разорвал поцелуй, я почувствовал, как кончик его языка искал мой. Мы целовались медленно и страстно, как будто это был первый поцелуй для нас обоих и мы не хотели разрушить очарование этого момента.

\- Ммм, что с тобой?

\- Заткнись, пожалуйста, - прошептал я дрожащим голосом.

\- Фил, - тихо сказал он и нежно обнял меня.

Я почувствовал, что моё сердце забилось быстрее, как будто я пробежал десятикилометровый марафон за пять минут. Наши языки встретились в долгом, опьяняющем поцелуе. Я осторожно прикусил его губы, добравшись до языка, и он сделал то же самое. Я почувствовал дрожь во всём теле, и он был так прекрасен, с закрытыми глазами и руками, обнимавшими меня за шею.

Он понятия не имел, как сильно я открылся навстречу ему. Он уткнулся лицом в моё плечо, когда я обнял его. Я мог думать только о том, как он мне нужен. Мне нужно, чтобы он обнимал меня, чтобы его руки обхватывали меня, и чтобы он шептал, что мы найдём способ быть вместе.

Когда мы отстранились друг от друга, он посмотрел мне в глаза, одарив меня одной из самых невинных улыбок, когда-либо виденных мною. _Я люблю тебя, Дэн... Я хочу тебя, хочу тебя сейчас..._

\-----

**Сцена от 3го лица**

Фил отнёс Дэна на кровать, снял с себя рубашку и принялся за джинсы мальчика, с лёгкостью расстегнув их, но вдруг его остановила рука Дэна. 

Их губы разъединились, Фил укусил Дэна за шею, заставив того извиваться под собой, и прошептал, не отрываясь от загорелой кожи:

\- Я хочу тебя, Дэн. Позволь мне взять тебя.

Откинувшись назад и подняв голову, Фил приковал взгляд к мальчику, пытаясь передать своё обожание и похоть через синеву своих глаз, говоря ему, как сильно он ему нужен, пытаясь показать любовь, скрытую внутри.

Дэн смотрел на него через полуприкрытые веки, а затем кивнул, и Фил подался вперёд, почти что нерешительно, и поцеловал его шею, отчего Дэн повалился на кровать и протянул руки, чтобы зарыться пальцами в тёмные волосы мужчины.

Фил вцепился в джинсы Дэна и снял их с него, отбросив их на пол вместе со своими собственными, и теперь единственной одеждой, оставшейся на них, были трусы.

Их губы встретились снова и двигались одновременно, языки ласкали друг друга, а воздух разрезали стоны. Фил касался пальцами разгорячённой кожи мальчика, лежавшего под ним, и наконец снял с него боксеры, высвободив их из сплетённых ног. Сразу после этого он избавился и от своих.

\- Ты мне нужен, Дэн, - промурчал он в его ухо и лизнул ушную раковину, отчего тот задрожал и застонал.

\- Я хочу тебя, Фил, - ответил он, прижимаясь ближе к мужчине, и почувствовал, как тот просунул пальцы в его рот. Дэн с радостью начал посасывать фаланги, постанывая при этом.

 _Это должно произойти сейчас_ , - подумали оба. Вытащив пальцы изо рта Дэна, Фил направил их к заднему проходу мальчика и сначала легко прижал, а затем проник внутрь, получив ещё один стон от кареглазого, который сжался, но вскоре расслабился, почувствовав, как Фил успокаивающе поглаживал круговыми движениями кожу на его бедре. Он расслабился настолько, чтобы Фил мог ввести пальцы ещё на одну фалангу и растянуть его.

\- Ахх... Б-больно, - низко простонал мальчик, широко распахнув глаза на мгновение, чтобы посмотреть на покрасневшего Фила. Они снова поцеловались, нежно и мягко, и мужчина сразу же добавил третий палец, растянув Дэна как следует, и оставив после себя колкую боль.

\- Тебе будет хорошо. Я позабочусь о тебе, - тихо прошептал Фил, стерев большим пальцем слёзы, катившиеся по щекам Дэна.

Дэн почувствовал давление на задний проход, выдохнул и громко застонал, когда Фил медленно вошёл, давая ему привыкнуть к новому ощущению внутри. Он вцепился в его тёмные волосы и притянул к себе для жаркого поцелуя, двигая языком, в то время, как Фил начал двигаться взад и вперёд, медленно, нерешительно, набирая скорость, когда Дэн издал низкий горловой стон.

Склонившись вниз, Фил прижался обнажённым торсом к Дэну и стал сильно вталкиваться в него. Он протянул руку и взялся за член мальчика, лаская его в такт с толчками, заставляя вздыхать, стонать и просить ещё, вперемешку с животными звуками.

\- П-пожалуйста, Фил, аххх... нет... - застонал Дэн и укусил Фила за плечо, отчего мужчина с волосами цвета вороного крыла зашипел, когда потекла кровь, а на плече остались следы зубов.

\- Чёрт... - прошептал он, целуя подбородок Дэна, двигаясь по линии челюсти к уху, облизывая его, не переставая вталкиваться в него, и вскоре, когда он достиг заветной точки, мальчик громко застонал.

Фил продолжил двигаться, вбиваясь в эту точку, продолжая поглаживать Дэна и сжимать его головку, заставляя загорелого мальчика, распластавшегося под ним, издавать похотливые звуки и извиваться от переполнявшего его наслаждения.

\- Фил, Фил, Фил! - закричал он, крепче сжимая пальцами тёмные пряди, зажмурился и кончил в руку мужчины, залив спермой его пальцы и их прижатые друг к другу животы.

\- Ахх, Дэн, - простонал тот в ухо возлюбленного, прикусив его, а затем кончив в него на глубоком толчке, отчего оба застонали, переживая свои оргазмы. Фил повалился на Дэна и закрыл глаза.

Их грудные клетки тяжело вздымались и опадали, пока они пытались перевести дыхание. Они посмотрели друг на друга и быстро поцеловались, а затем снова легли, на этот раз рядом друг с другом.

Фил свернулся рядом с Дэном, покровительственно обхватив его руками за талию и притянув ближе к себе, после чего положил голову на плечо мальчику и поцеловал его шею.

\- Спасибо, Дэн. Я думал, мы никогда не продвинемся дальше поцелуев. Я так хотел тебя. Ты нужен мне, - прошептал он, и Дэн застыл на мгновение, внезапно захотев удариться в слёзы. Он потянулся вниз и взял сильные руки Фила в свои, ластясь к нему в его объятия.

\- Ты тоже нужен мне, Фил, - прошептал он в ответ и почувствовал новый поцелуй на шее, прежде чем Фил отстранился и опустил голову на подушку.

\-----

Его ласки были осторожными, длинные пальцы нежно касались смуглой кожи на выступающих тазовых костях, боках и рёбрах. Дэн удовлетворённо вздохнул, зажмурил глаза и выгнул спину под прикосновениями Фила. Он чувствовал, как мужчина нагнулся, и по его спине побежали мурашки, когда он почувствовал на груди прохладное дыхание и лёгкий поцелуй прямо над сердцем.

\- Дэн, - прошептал Фил, и тот приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него сквозь тёмные подрагивающие ресницы. Фил отклонился назад, приняв сидячее положение, и Дэн недовольно хныкнул.

Его взгляд был серьёзен, в синей глубине скрывалась нервозность, и Дэн приподнялся на локтях. Диванная подушка ткнула его в спину и приподняла рубашку, а пальцы Фила по-прежнему касались его бока, чуть подрагивая.

\- Фил? - переспросил он, подняв брови, когда мужчина отвёл взгляд и посмотрел на него снова, сведя брови и прикусив нижнюю губу. Некоторое время он молчал, но затем заговорил, спокойно и ровно.

\- Дэн, я так больше не могу.

Услышав эти слова, мальчик сел и выпрямился. Фил соскользнул с его коленей и сел на кровати, а Дэн наоборот, поднял ноги. Он почувствовал, что пальцы Фила больше не касаются его кожи, рубашка опустилась на место, и ему не хватало тех прикосновений.

\- Что... что ты имеешь в виду? - спросил Дэн, пытаясь сохранить голос спокойным, обхватил руками свои ноги и прижал их к груди. Он смотрел на руки Фила, которые тот сложил на коленях и нервно теребил пальцы.

\- Я... Дэн, мы всё это начали... и теперь посмотри на нас... я так больше не могу, - сказал Фил, не отрываясь от своих рук, отбивая пальцами ритм. - Просто это больно, Дэн. Я больше не могу так, зная, что это ничего не значит, когда это начало значить для меня всё.

У Дэна перехватило дыхание, когда он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Фила, жевавшего пухлую губу. Его тёмные волосы падали на глаза и скрывали их от внимательного взгляда Дэна.

\- Я... я слишком сильно влюбился в тебя, Дэн. Мне нужно, чтобы ты знал.

\- Я тоже влюблён в тебя, Фил... очень давно. Я думал, что ты знаешь, разве это не... очевидно? - спросил Дэн своего возлюбленного. Фил не отвечал, но обхватил руками лицо Дэна и прижал мальчика ближе к себе, целуя его нежные губы.

 _Просто скажи, что любишь меня_ , - подумали оба.

Вскоре после этого Дэн услышал ровное дыхание, говорящее ему, что Фил заснул. Он задумчиво провёл большим пальцем по руке мужчины, а затем его одолела усталость и он закрыл глаза, прижался ближе к Филу и погрузился в сон.

***

**_Adam Lambert - Whataya Want From Me_ **


	18. Не прикасайся ко мне

**POV Дэна**

Я проснулся посреди ночи, часы показывали три часа. Я вспомнил, что родители собирались вернуться сегодня с ежемесячного обследования в больнице, и чтобы избежать возможной ссоры, я должен был вернуться домой до их прихода. Повернув голову, я с улыбкой посмотрел на спящего Фила и поцеловал его в щёку. Я неспешно поднялся с кровати, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить его, и быстро оделся. Вспомнив то, что произошло, я невольно покраснел. Яркие воспоминания вспыхнули в голове и я почувствовал покалывание в животе и тепло, разливающееся по всему телу. Я обернулся, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на спящего сном младенца Фила, полностью погружённого в сон, и направился к выходу.

**_Утро - среда, 11 ноября, 8:00_ **

Зазвенел будильник, и я громко застонал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, пока он продолжал навязчиво звенеть, пытаясь вытащить меня из сна. Я выключил будильник и снова зарылся в тёплое одеяло, но тут же застонал снова, потому что уже проснулся.

Скатившись с кровати, я с трудом стянул со своего усталого тела тяжёлое одеяло, и пока занимался утренними делами, то был ещё наполовину сонным. Я зашёл в ванную и встал под душ, напевая мелодию из "Короля Льва", затем вышел, завернулся в полотенце и спустился вниз, чтобы по-быстрому сделать себе завтрак.

Закончив есть, я поднялся обратно в свою комнату, закрыл за собой дверь и стал сушить волосы, расчёсывая их и выпрямляя каштановые кудри до ровных прядей. В уши я вставил чёрно-белые серьги-гвоздики, затем надел чёрные узкие джинсы, и для того, чтобы втиснуться в них, мне пришлось совершить целый танец.

Порывшись в куче рубашек, я остановил свой выбор на чёрной футболке, поверх неё надел чёрный пиджак, а на ноги натянул такие же чёрные кеды. "Я сегодня готичен", - улыбнулся я самому себе.

Я посмотрел в зеркало, с одобрением кивнув отражению, подхватил сумку и спустился вниз, громко попрощавшись с домашними, а затем захлопнул за собой дверь и направился к автобусной остановке, ёжась от холодного ветра.

Подойдя ближе к остановке, я увидел выезжающий из-за поворота автобус и остаток пути проделал бегом. Огромная машина остановилась, открыв двери, полный человек средних лет проверил мой проездной, не сказав ни слова, и я направился к задней части автобуса.

Я сел за два сиденья до конца, положил сумку рядом с собой, вытащил свой айпод, надел наушники, включил девайс, нажал на кнопку Play и улыбнулся про себя, услышав начало песни Muse. 

Повернувшись к окну, я подпёр голову рукой и стал смотреть сквозь стекло на окрестности, неспешно проплывавшие мимо, пока в ушах играла приятная музыка.

Автобус остановился, и я удивлённо вскинул брови; обычно в это время мы уже были у школы, но, судя по всему, сегодня было не так. Краем глаза я заметил другого ученика, с бледной кожей и каштановыми кудрявыми волосами, зашедшего в автобус и передавшего проездной кондуктору, который проверил его и вернул этому загадочному новичку.

Я смотрел, как он прошёл, опустив голову, в конец автобуса, и в тот краткий момент, когда наши взгляды встретились, моё сердце затрепетало; я был поражён яркой зеленью его глаз, но потом он снова опустил голову и его лицо скрыли тёмные волосы.

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы моё сердце забилось в привычном ритме; мой взгляд вернулся к виду, открывавшемуся из окна, а мысли были поглощены новеньким мальчиком, который сидел в двух сиденьях от меня. Хотел бы я обернуться и взглянуть на него, но это выглядело бы странно, так что я передумал.

Я решил представиться позже.

Когда автобус остановился, громко скрипнув шинами по асфальту, я встал, убрал айпод и взял свои вещи, взглянув на паренька, на вид чуть старше меня, беззаботно прошедшего мимо.

Я перекинул сумку через плечо и поспешил выйти из автобуса, чтобы догнать зеленоглазого мальчика. Я положил руку ему на плечо и открыл рот, чтобы поприветствовать его, как вдруг в мой живот впечатался кулак, отчего я согнулся надвое.

\- Не прикасайся ко мне, - прошипел он, убрав кулак, и посмотрел на меня с отвращением в своих светлых глазах. Он быстро ушёл прочь, а я смотрел ему вслед, пока пытался восстановить дыхание.


	19. Мне не нужна твоя помощь

**POV Дэна**

Крепко обхватив живот одной рукой, я смотрел в окно, постукивая карандашом по открытому учебнику и не обращая внимания на урок, пока учитель бубнил что-то математическое про составные уравнения, которые мы ни разу не будем использовать после окончания школы. Вместо этого я задумался о том, что случилось этим утром.

_Почему он ударил меня? Я ему не понравился? Но почему? Мы только познакомились, что я сделал не так?_

Мысли кружились в моей голове, но я не мог найти ответ и нахмурился от невозможности расследовать причину странного поведения новичка.

\- Дэн, - я услышал своё имя и поднял взгляд. Учитель смотрел прямо на меня, как и почти все остальные ученики, некоторые из них хихикали. - Пожалуйста, перестань смотреть в окно и попробуй сосредоточиться.

Я услышал девчачье хихиканье и посмотрел в их сторону, заметив блондинку и брюнетку, смотревших на меня, но как только они заметили, что я тоже смотрю на них, то снова захихикали и заулыбались, одна из них помахала рукой и я улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Я отвлёкся от той выходки и сосредоточился на весь оставшийся урок.

\-----

Прозвенел звонок и я собрал свои вещи, чтобы быстро выйти из класса и избежать учителя математики, который, конечно, хотел бы со мной строго поговорить, но все его попытки были тщетны.

Я смешался с остальными учениками, и толпа подростков практически донесла меня до следующего класса; я смог остановиться, только когда добрался до двери, схватился за ручку и открыл её, избавившись от давления остальных учеников. Я подошёл к своему месту, сел и стал ждать начала урока, уставившись в окно.

Дверь то и дело открывалась, когда в класс заходили ученики, и я не утруждал себя тем, чтобы поднимать взгляд, пока не почувствовал присутствие кого-то знакомого рядом с собой. Я обернулся и увидел того, кого ожидал увидеть меньше всего.

\- Какого... - начал я, пытаясь понять, что Себастьян делал в моём классе химии. Он шикнул на меня, поднеся длинный палец ко рту, и незаметно подмигнул мне. Я был сбит с толку и не знал, что делать - в последнюю нашу встречу он вместе с моим бойфрендом тащил валявшегося без сознания громилу по тротуару в какие-то кусты. Я состроил _"какого-чёрта-ты-здесь-делаешь"_ лицо, а он просто улыбнулся мне.

Я озадаченно прикусил губу и продолжил смотреть в окно, нахмурившись. Я ждал, когда же придёт учитель и начнёт урок, желая, чтобы он поскорее закончился, тогда я смогу поговорить с Себастьяном насчёт его внезапного появления. Оглядевшись, я заметил того парнишку из автобуса, который сидел через несколько парт от меня, буравя меня своими зелёными глазами. Я почувствовал, как воздух застрял по пути к лёгким, когда я попытался избежать его властного взгляда. _Какого чёрта происходит?.._ \- подумал я.

В конце концов, учительница пришла, ворвавшись в класс с румяными щеками и очками, едва не падающими с усыпанного веснушками лица. Она быстро дошла до своего стола, куда положила все свои бумаги, книги и прочие вещи.

Она поправила очки, и её рыжие кудри рассыпались по плечам, когда она попыталась начать работу и обратиться к классу.

\- Простите за опоздание, пробки сегодня ужасные, и места на парковке не было, и... - она осеклась, прочистила горло и посмотрела на всех с улыбкой. - Ладно, неважно.

Она повернулась, взяла маркер и начала писать на доске, рисуя пробирки и бунзеновские горелки, подписывая их и записывая инструкции в виде диаграммы.

Развернувшись на каблуках, она радостно произнесла:

\- Итак, сегодня у нас лабораторная работа. Вы знаете, где находится оборудование, просто следуйте инструкциям и всё должно пройти хорошо. - Она села за стол, но затем резко встала. - Ребята, я забыла представить вам новых учеников, перешедших в нашу школу! - она знаком показала мальчикам подойти к ней. Это были Себастьян, мальчик-задира и ещё один мальчик с задней парты. Они с Себастьяном стукнулись кулаками по дороге к передней части класса. Я увидел ухмылки на их лицах, когда их глаза встретились с кудрявым засранцем. _Они знают друг друга?_

\- Значит, так, - сказала учительница, показав на троих мальчиков. - Это Себастьян, Дилан и Пиджей. Себастьян и Дилан перевелись из одной школы, но Пиджей был на домашнем обучении, и это значит, что он, возможно, ещё не привык, так что будьте с ним милыми! - она улыбнулась. - А теперь, по местам! - мальчики вернулись на свои места, и Себастьян улыбнулся мне так, словно он знал все мои секреты.

Учительница снова села за свой стол и стала перебирать свои бумаги, а мы встали со своих мест и взяли всё необходимое для работы. Я вздохнул, встал из-за парты и пошёл к остальным, больше не волнуясь о том, какого чёрта происходит. Я быстро подошёл к задней части класса, взял всё необходимое, а затем услышал:

\- О, кстати, вы должны разбиться на группы по четыре человека.

_Да ну нахуй, она всё это как будто заранее спланировала._

 

Я увидел, как Себастьян взял Дилана за плечо и направился ко мне.

\- Эй, Дэн! Давненько не виделись! Это мой братан, Дилан. Дилан - Дэн. Дэн - Дилан, - он представил нас друг другу. - А теперь давайте займёмся делом! - радостно сказал он.

Я вздохнул, взял ещё три пары защитных очков и, пройдя мимо Себастьяна, прошептал:

\- Тебе многое нужно будет объяснить.

Вернувшись за парту, я с удивлением обнаружил, что четвёртым членом нашей группы стал Пиджей. Вид у него был не слишком радостный. С тяжким вздохом я сел между ним и Себастьяном. Пиджей не обращал никакого внимания и просто смотрел на стол, на мятый лист бумаги на деревянной крышке парты, на котором он рисовал какие-то штуки чёрной шариковой ручкой, оставлявшей кляксы.

Я приготовил всё оборудование и, надев защитные очки, почувствовал себя неловко, словно за мной следили две пары карих глаз, находившиеся по левую руку. Я нерешительно протянул свободную пару очков Пиджею, положив их на виду, чтобы он заметил, и он поднял на меня пронизывающий взгляд своих изумрудно-зелёных глаз. Лицо его не выражало ровным счётом ничего, и я произнёс, запинаясь:

\- Эээ, ты так, ну, глаза не повредишь... - сказал я, отвесив себе мысленный пинок за свой по-дурацки звучащий голос. 

Пиджей молча надел очки и вернулся к рисованию. Себастьян раскачивался взад и вперёд на стуле, одну руку положив на заднюю часть своей шеи, а другой коснулся плеча Пиджея, минуя меня. Он похлопал его и жизнерадостно сказал:

\- Ой да ладно тебе, чувак, не надо быть таким напряжённым!

Пиджей зарычал от его прикосновения и сдвинул брови. Себастьян убрал руку, помахав ею в воздухе, чтобы продемонстрировать, что он безобиден. Но я знал: его намерения были прямо противоположными. Когда его губы изогнулись в хитрой улыбке, а в глазах заиграл опасный огонёк, я точно понял, зачем Себастьян был здесь.

Я тихо вздохнул и начал эксперимент сам прежде, чем услышал голос учительницы.

\- Пиджей, - сказала она, уставившись на кудрявого парнишку рядом со мной поверх стёкол своих очков. Он посмотрел на неё, пытаясь переглядеть, но она не велась на такое. - Пиджей, ты тоже должен принимать участие в лабораторной работе. Себастьян, Дилан, вас это тоже касается.

Я посмотрел, как Пиджей снова нахмурился, но кивнул учительнице. Он положил ручку, повернулся на стуле, взял химический раствор и начал следовать положенным инструкциям. Учительница отвела от нас взгляд и вернулась к своим делам, оставив нас с нашей лабораторной работой. Себастьян и его друг перелили другие два раствора из одной пробирки в другую, термостойкую, смешали его с ещё одним соединением и при помощи зажима поместили всё это над горелкой. Пиджей наблюдал за нами с безразличным видом.

Я чувствовал беспокойство, когда на меня смотрели, пока я взял вторую пробирку, чтобы добавить в жидкий раствор ещё одно вещество, и тогда вдруг Пиджей заговорил, немало удивив меня.

\- Дай мне сделать это, - сказал он, выхватив пробирку и коробку с порошком, стал сыпать белое вещество в пробирку, и я воскликнул:

\- Этого слишком много!

Пиджей отбросил почти пустой контейнер на стол и поместил пробирку над горелкой.

\- Господи Иисусе! Пиджей! - воскликнул я, пытаясь убрать его руки от оборудования, но безрезультатно - он оттолкнул меня, пламя горелки лизнуло его бледные пальцы и обожгло кожу. Он зашипел от боли и выронил пробирку, стекло разбилось об стол и всё содержимое разлилось.

\- Что вы делаете? - гневно закричала учительница и поднеслась к нам с суровым выражением лица.

Я поморщился, когда она прошипела дрожащим голосом:

\- Идите в уборную и приведите себя в порядок, ЖИВО! Себастьян, Дилан, уберите на столе!

Она посмотрела на нас, и я взял Пиджея за руку и повёл его прочь из класса, в сторону мужского туалета.

-О чём ты на хрен думал, Пиджей? - спросил я, ведя упиравшегося мальчика в помещение, выложенное белым кафелем, и подставляя его повреждённую руку под холодную струю воды. Пиджей выхватил свою руку и застонал, когда я попытался взять её снова.

\- Пиджей... - начал я, сделав шаг вперёд и протянув руку снова, но почувствовал удар в живот, выбивший оттуда весь воздух в то время, как второй удар пришёлся мне в бок.

\- Не трогай меня, урод! - огрызнулся он, пока я что-то бормотал, сжимая ноющее тело, и убрал руку.

\- Я просто пытался помочь, - кое-как проговорил я, пожелав, чтобы я не говорил ничего, когда бледные пальцы схватили мою рубашку, развернули меня и резко прижали к холодной стене. Я хныкнул, чувствуя, как всё моё тело пронзает боль.

\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь, урод, - прорычал он, его лицо было так близко к моему, я беспомощно пискнул под ним, когда он прижимался ближе. Я широко раскрыл глаза, заметив, что дверь в туалет открылась, и пара рук схватила Пиджея за плечи и оттащила от меня. Я соскользнул вниз по стене уборной и увидел, как внутрь внеслись Себастьян и Дилан и поступили с Пиджеем так же, как и он со мной. Дилан заломил его руки за спину, чтобы он не мог двигаться, а Себастьян ударил его по лицу. Из его носа на белые стены уборной брызнула кровь. Себастьян продолжал бить и шептал что-то ему на ухо. Я увидел, как глаза Пиджея широко открылись от ужаса, когда с последним ударом Себастьяна у него подкосились колени. Дилан отпустил его, позволив упасть, и его дрожащая фигура прислонилась к стене. Он смотрел в налитые злобой глаза Себастьяна.

\- Убирайся на хер отсюда! - прикрикнул на него Себастьян. Пиджей поднялся с пола, каштановые кудри прикрывали его окровавленное лицо. Кинув на меня последний взгляд, он вышел из уборной. Я почувствовал, как у меня сжалось сердце.

Себастьян посмотрел на меня, изучая вдоль и поперёк.

\- Я в порядке, - солгал я, морщась от боли при каждом вдохе и выдохе. 

Себастьян вытащил из заднего кармана телефон и набрал номер. Пока он ждал, Дилан добродушно улыбнулся мне и показал кулаки с выставленными вверх большими пальцами.

\- Да, Фил, можешь приезжать, работа сделана, - сказал Себастьян.

_Фил? А он-то каким хреном связан со всем этим?_


	20. Я не мог этого вынести

**POV Дэна:**

Себастьян улыбнулся, окончив разговор с Филом, и подошёл ко мне.

— Дай посмотреть, — сказал он, взявшись за край моей футболки и чуть поддев её кверху. Он посмотрел мне в глаза, и я почувствовал, как всё вокруг наполнилось беспокойством. Или это просто у меня в голове.

— Эээ, х-хорошо, — заикаясь, произнёс я. Он улыбнулся самыми уголками губ и снял с меня футболку. То, что он увидел, заставило его нахмуриться.

— Тебе больно? — спросил он, положив тёплую руку мне на живот. Я поморщился от боли и увидел в его глазах сожаление. Он пробормотал что-то насчёт того, что не пришёл вовремя, но я решил не спрашивать его об этом. Я увидел, что Дилан подошёл ближе и присвистнул, растерянно прищурившись.

— Как мог остаться такой большой синяк после одного удара? — спросил он.

— Эээ... — начал я и повернулся лицом к зеркалу. На моём животе красовался огромный фиолетовый синяк. Я увидел обеспокоенные лица парней.

— Дэн... что он с тобой делал? — спросил Себастьян, но я повернулся, надел футболку обратно и выставил перед собой руки, словно ничего и не случилось.

— Я в порядке, мне даже почти не больно, — солгал я. — Мы должны вернуться обратно в класс.

— Нет, мы не можем. Ты не вернёшься. Фил ждёт нас снаружи.

— Н-но мой рюкзак...

— Нет, — отрезал Себастьян.

Он взял меня за руку и вывел из уборной. Я пытался упираться ногами в надежде, что он остановится и ответит на вопросы, которые вылетали из моего рта. _Зачем ты здесь? Что происходит? Кто такой Дилан? Кто такой Пиджей? Какого чёрта?_

В школьных коридорах было тихо, единственными звуками были наши торопливые шаги. Я боялся, что кто-нибудь нас застукает и сделает ещё хуже то, что уже было плохо. Когда мы достигли стеклянных входных дверей, я заметил Фила, прислонившегося к ним; он курил сигарету и выглядел так, словно несколько дней не спал. Когда он нас услышал, то обернулся, и я увидел, как засияли его голубые глаза, а лицо осветила улыбка. Но вскоре она исчезла, когда он перевёл взгляд на мою руку.

Я не обратил на это внимания и просто прибежал в его объятия, зарывшись лицом в изгиб его шеи.

— О, Дэн... Я так волновался. Мне так жаль, пожалуйста, прос... — начал он, но я прижал его ближе к себе и поцеловал. И вдруг, ни с того, ни с сего, я почувствовал себя очень усталым, словно мир высосал меня досуха, лишив всего, что я имел. Все события дня свалились на меня, и единственным, что спасало меня от падения, были его руки. Мне казалось, что я тонул. Он обхватил меня крепче, запах его дорогого одеколона облаком окутал меня.

— Теперь всё хорошо, Дэн, — прошептал он.

— Я знаю.

Он снова поцеловал меня своими нежными губами, и я почти забыл о двоих парнях, ставших свидетелями нашего момента страсти. С пылающими щеками я отошёл от Фила и неловко улыбнулся. Себастьян улыбнулся в ответ, почёсывая шею от смущения.

— Эээ, ну, мы должны рассказать тебе, что на самом деле здесь происходит, — сказал он.

— Хорошая идея.

— Я иду домой. Вы, ребята, оставайтесь и трепитесь дальше, — сказал вдруг Дилан. Он прошёл мимо нас и толкнул стеклянные двери. Подмигнув, он ушёл, оставив нас стоять с растерянными лицами.

— Нехорошо прогуливать уроки, — пошутил Фил. Я в шутку пихнул его в плечо. — Давай сначала уедем отсюда.

Он взял меня за руку и вышел из здания, Себастьян последовал за нами.

\-----

**POV Себастьяна:**

Я затянулся сигаретой и выдохнул дым в холодный ночной воздух; серая завеса пролетела мимо меня, словно призрак. Было около двух часов ночи, когда мне позвонил кузен и сказал, что есть срочное дело и мы должны встретиться в Центральном Парке.

Я слушал медленный танец ноябрьских листьев, закрыв глаза и чувствуя, как прохладный ветер ласкает мою кожу. Я почти чувствовал, что рядом со мной стоит отец и говорит, как красивы деревья осенью, и что подходит мама и прерывает его болтовню своей улыбкой, говоря, что яблочный пирог готов и мы должны вернуться в дом, потому что становится слишком холодно.

— Предаёшься воспоминаниям о прошлом, братишка? — передо мной раздался голос. Я не стал открывать глаза, голос Дилана был единственным нужным мне подтверждением. Я почувствовал, как он сел рядом со мной и вздохнул.

— Что такое важное, что не может подождать до 9 часов? — спросил я. Он теребил пальцами сиденье, его нервозность была очевидна.

— Он вернулся, — только и сказал он. 

Я нахмурился и повернулся к нему, спросив, правда ли это. Он кивнул, закусив губу. Я потянулся за новой сигаретой и зажёг её в непроглядной ночи.

— Ясно. Что он здесь делает? — спросил я Дилана под звуки падающих листьев.

— Есть проблема, — сказал он. — Он ищет кого-то по имени Хауэлл. Дэн Хауэлл. Я слышал, что он не вернул вовремя деньги, которые одолжил ему отец Пиджея. Мы должны что-то сделать, Себастьян. Он убьёт этого мальчишку.

— Вот ублюдок... — пробормотал я. — Я его знаю.

— Правда? — удивился Дилан.

— Да... Он... он любовник Лестера. — Я сделал ещё одну затяжку.

— Лестер гомик? — спросил Дилан с улыбкой.

— Би, — я поправил его, а затем встал со скамьи, вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал номер Фила.

— Значит, он в хороших руках, Лестер — один из самых опасных людей в Нью-Йорке.

— Может и так, но когда дело касается Дэна... он не такой, он...

—  _Чего тебе?_ — в трубке раздался голос Фила. —  _Сейчас два долбанных часа утра_ , — прошептал он, и было очевидно, что он не хочет кого-то разбудить.

— Просто звоню сказать, чтобы ты покрепче обнял Дэна, ведь этот может быть последний раз, когда ты его видишь, если ты не сделаешь, что я скажу.

—  _В чём, блин, дело, Кросс?_

— Сын Кейна ищет твоего любимого.

—  _Вот ублюдок... чего ему нужно? Я уже отдал ему деньги._

— Я не знаю, Лестер. Но полагаю, он уже выяснил, в какой школе учится Дэн, и мы с моим кузеном завтра идём туда, у нас так и так с ним есть кое-какие незавершённые дела, — сказал я.

—  _Я буду ждать вас снаружи. Пожалуйста, вытащите Дэна оттуда поскорее. Спасибо, Кросс._

— Я не для тебя это делаю, — сказал я и сбросил вызов.

— Грубо, — заметил Дилан. — Ты тоже любишь Дэна?

— Нет, но я ненавижу Лестера.

— Почему? Потому что тоже любишь Дэна.

— Заткнись, мудила. Я просто не хочу, чтобы он кончил как Чарли.

— О, — сказал Дилан, и между нами повисла тишина.

\-----

— Дай посмотреть, — сказал я, взявшись за край его футболки и чуть поддев её кверху. Я посмотрел прямо в его глаза цвета тёмного дерева и почувствовал, как сердце сильнее забилось в груди. _Ты должен быть моим._

Я не мог отвести от него глаз. Я улыбнулся, пока он заикался, позволяя мне снять с него футболку и осмотреть повреждения. Я нахмурился. Я не ожидал, что тело Дэна окажется таким слабым. На его животе, на его нежной, загорелой коже, красовался большой фиолетовый синяк. В этот момент я пожалел о том, что не убил Пиджея.

— Тебе больно? — спросил я, положив руку на его тёплую кожу. Я быстро убрал её, заметив, как он поморщился от моего прикосновения. _Чёрт побери, я должен был прийти раньше_ , — пробормотал я.

— Как мог остаться такой большой синяк после одного удара? — спросил Дилан, заглянув через моё плечо.

Дэн повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в зеркало, и у меня сердце сжалось от подавленного выражения на его лице. Я хотел вылечить его, позаботиться о нём.

— Дэн... что он с тобой делал? — спросил я.

Я хотел всего лишь уцепиться за него, как пассивный курильщик за чужой дым. Он снова надел футболку и помахал руками, словно ничего и не случилось.

\-----

Я не мог этого вынести. То, как он отпустил мою руку и побежал к нему, целуя так, словно для него не было на свете ничего прекраснее, заставило меня чувствовать себя так, как будто меня пырнули ножом тысячу раз, каждый раз глубже предыдущего. Я знал, что сам создаю свою собственную катастрофу, потому что о чём, блин, я думал. Они были влюблены, а я был бы самым жалким дураком, если бы попытался рассорить их. В конце концов, я хотел, чтобы Дэн был счастлив. Думаю, моё сердце будет вечно тосковать по нему.


	21. Светлячки в летнем небе

**POV Себастьяна**

О нет, ребята, не думайте, что я гей! Но, чёрт бы меня побрал, этот мальчик может заставить даже самого завзятого натурала положить весь мир к его ногам. Именно это он со мной и сделал, из-за чего я засомневался в своей ориентации. От его улыбки всё внутри меня тает, он перевернул мой мир с ног на голову, уничтожив все мельчайшие остатки человечности и чувства собственного достоинства, которые у меня оставались. Будьте прокляты его глаза, будь проклята его улыбка, такая прекрасная и непринуждённая, будь проклят тот факт, что я не могу просто пройти мимо него. Я просто запал на него, и ничто не могло удержать меня от этого чувства. Я хотел, чтобы он показал мне любовь, показал мне всё, на что способно моё сердце.

Мы приехали к Филу, готовые открыть ему правду. Я всё ещё не мог выносить этого парня, но мне приходилось мириться с ним ради Дэна. Когда мы прибыли в его квартиру на Пятой авеню, я не мог поверить своим глазам. Конечно, я знал, что Лестер был одним из богатейших людей в Нью-Йорке, но, чёрт возьми, квартира у него была просто охренительной.

И я всё ещё помню, как он был нормальным парнем, пока его мать не скончалась, оставив его вместе с отцом управлять семейным бизнесом. Его отец стал магнатом, наводившим страх на весь Нью-Йорк. Его предприятие становилось всё более и более могущественным, обзаводясь всё большим количеством связей и ресурсов. Именно тогда они стали публичными персонами. Каждую неделю они появлялись в газетах и на ТВ - в основном, его отец - и несли всякую чушь. Но всё же их сыновне-отеческая связь вскоре была разрушена, когда его папа узнал, что Фил - гей. Я знаю, он часто говорит, что он на самом деле би, а не гей, но слушайте, кого он пытается обмануть? Мы все знаем, что вагины его больше не интересуют.

Я и раньше влюблялся в парня. Ага, знаю, я говорил, что не гомосексуален, но это было всего лишь небольшое увлечение. Его звали Чарли. Но я потерял его так же, как в скором времени потеряю и Дэна - он выбрал богатого, высокомерного мужика. Чарли стал рабом Ричарда Нокса, главы нефтяной корпорации. Он был таким же, как Дэн - невинным в душе, не знавшим, к чему он шёл. Ричард ввёл его во грех, и я слишком опоздал, я больше не мог его спасти. Чарли покончил с собой, когда узнал об ужасных вещах, творившихся за властной, уверенной маской, которую носил Ричард. Он узнал о проституции, наркотиках, пролитой крови, шлюхах и жадных до денег Нью-Йоркских гигантах. Я винил себя, пока не встретил Дэна, и понял, что Господь даровал мне второй шанс, который я не мог упустить, потому что знал: Лестер был таким же, как и Нокс, а Дэн - таким же, как Чарли.

Когда Чарли не стало, я утопил своё горе в бутылке, залил его пивом. Внутри себя я истекал кровью, но не умирал. И Господь знал, что единственным путём к исцелению было бы не допустить такую ошибку снова - потерять любимого человека. (Я всё ещё отрицал то, что я гей).

Мои мать и отец погибли вскоре после того, как родилась моя сестра. Мне было десять, когда я увидел, как их сбил грузовик, проскочивший мимо нас с сестрой на миллиметр. Одиннадцать лет спустя я всё ещё не могу выбросить эту картину из головы. Джесс выросла без родителей, у неё был только я. Я занял их место, пытаясь справиться в одиночку. Но семья моего кузена приняла меня под свою опеку, и с тех пор они стали как родные.

Теперь я живу в пригороде, в маленьком доме, который купил на деньги, унаследованные от родителей. Моей сестре двенадцать лет, но ведёт она себя так, словно ей девятнадцать.

***

Мы сидели за шикарным столом в кухне Лестера, Дэн о чём-то задумался, как обычно, а мы с Филом играли в гляделки. Я сдался, переведя взгляд на Дэна.

\- Эмм... Дэн? - спросил я. Он вырвался из своих мыслей с удивлённым видом. - Мы должны тебе кое-что рассказать, не так ли, Фил?

\- Да, - подтвердил тот. Он сцепил свои пальцы с пальцами Дэна и посмотрел ему в глаза. - Дэн, помни, что несмотря ни на что, я всегда буду защищать тебя, - признался он. 

Дэн порозовел и прошептал:

\- Спасибо.

\- Гм, ты помнишь человека, у которого занял деньги, да? - спросил я. Дэн кивнул в знак согласия. - Так вот, его сын - это... Пиджей.

Дэн широко открыл свои карамельные глаза, глядя то на Фила, то на меня. Фил вздохнул и дал мне знак продолжать.

\- В общем, он приехал в Нью-Йорк ради... мести, полагаю? Короче, Дэн, он хочет тебе навредить. Но мы с Диланом будем до конца семестра сопровождать тебя в школе и приглядывать за ним. Фил будет забирать тебя после занятий, так что тебе абсолютно не о чем беспокоиться, - закончил я с улыбкой.

Дэн нахмурился.

\- Завтра я пойду и отдам ему часть денег. Я найду работу на полставки или ещё что-то, так я смогу отдать...

\- Нет, - произнёс Фил. - Я уже отдал ему деньги, тебе больше не нужно об этом волноваться.

\- Что?... - Он был шокирован этим. - Фил, я мог бы и сам справиться! - возразил он.

\- Правда что ли, Дэн? Его люди чуть тебя не убили, причём дважды. К счастью, я был рядом, чтобы спасти тебя, - ухмыльнулся Фил.

Дэн состроил недовольную гримасу.

\- Сколько ты им отдал? - спросил он Фила.

\- Тебе не нужно этого знать.

Фил положил ноги на кухонный стол и закурил сигарету. Он выдохнул дым в воздух, поглядывая краем глаза на Дэна.

\- Скажи мне, Фил! - упрямился мальчик.

\- Нет. Просто... радуйся, что я снял с твоих плеч груз этой проблемы.

\- Прошу тебя... скажи мне... я чувствую себя очень виноватым. - Его лицо омрачилось.

\- Всё хорошо, любимый. Я сделаю что угодно ради тебя, не волнуйся.

Он притянул его ближе, одной рукой держа сигарету, а другой обхватив Дэна за щёку. Его лицо придвигалось ближе и ближе...

\- Парни, - сказал я, вставая со стула с покрасневшими щеками. - Простите, что прерываю, но мы вообще-то были на середине важного разговора. 

Они быстро отшатнулись друг от друга, Дэн уставился на своё отражение в зеркальной поверхности стола, а Фил уничтожал меня взглядом.

\- Мне нужно в уборную. 

Мне стало плохо. Я последний раз посмотрел на Дэна и отправился вглубь квартиры Фила, пока не нашёл туалет.

Я сжимал руками огромную мраморную раковину, опустившись на неё всем своим весом и пытаясь контролировать дыхание. Я поднял голову к зеркалу, пытаясь успокоиться. Какого чёрта со мной происходит? Я плеснул на лицо холодной водой и посмотрелся в зеркало, украшенное по краям серебром. Иногда я был в ужасе от собственного сердца, от его постоянного голода, чего бы оно не хотело. На свете был миллион способов пролить кровь, но Дэн, вне всяких сомнений, был моим любимым, и лишь на краткий момент, на крохотный отрезок времени, который длился не дольше, чем светили светлячки в летнем небе, я подумал, что, если я был влюблён в него?

\- Чёрт, - пробормотал я.

Я услышал стук в дверь, и голос Дэна эхом раздался в ванной.

\- Себастьян? Ты в порядке? - с тревогой в голосе спросил он.

_Нет. Нет, ни хера я не в порядке. Я люблю тебя._

\- Да! Уже иду! - ответил я, вздохнул и ещё раз посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале. Проведя рукой по волосам, я открыл дверь.

И вот он стоял, прямо передо мной. Он посмотрел мне прямо в глаза и чуть сжал мою руку.

\- Всё хорошо, Себ?

 _Господи, ёб твою мать._ Я едва сдержался, чтобы не запрыгнуть на него в ту же секунду.

\- Дэн, я... - Я обхватил лицо руками, чувствуя себя в замешательстве. Посмотрев в его глаза, я положил одну руку на его щёку. Он весь пылал от жара.

\- Да. Да, я в норме. А ты?

\- Мне... не слишком хорошо. - Он держался на ногах, но было похоже, что он вот-вот отключится.

\- Дэн? Дэн! - Я поймал его прежде, чем он упал на пол. Его лицо покоилось на моём плече, и он был таким горячим на ощупь, я никогда не видел столь сильного жара.

\- Себ... астьян... - прошептал он, обдавая своим жарким дыханием кожу вокруг ворота моей футболки. - Спасибо... - сказал он и закрыл глаза.

\- Фил! Звони 911! - выкрикнул я, чувствуя, как моя футболка пропитывается тёплыми слезами Дэна.


	22. Ему нужен был только его голос

**POV Джесси**

Я выглянула из окна. Небо было чёрным, словно дёготь, и огромные облака плыли мне навстречу. Я услышала постукивание по стеклу, которое становилось всё чаще. Люди на улице разбежались по укрытиям или открыли зонтики, а облака начали плеваться водными каплями. Лужи зазвенели, когда дождь усилился. Крыши автомобилей дрожали от брызг, и я слышала журчание дождя через окно. Было похоже на жужжание злобных пчёл.

Себастьяна не было дома вот уже два дня, и мне начало становиться скучно. Я поднялась с дивана, настроила телевизор на запись новой серии «Шеф-повара» и отправилась на кухню, чтобы положить в рюкзак немного сэндвичей и перечитать сообщение, которое прислал Себастьян ранее.

_М. Ц. Лэнгон. Спроси Дэна Хауэлла._

_Дэн может быть тем парнем_ , подумала я, вышла на улицу, заперев за собой дверь, и стала ловить такси.

***

Я ускорила свой шаг, когда за поворотом показалось современное стеклянное здание, и задумалась, какого дьявола Себастьян натворил в этот раз.

***

**POV Дэна**

_Вода, повсюду вода, и не выпить ни капли. Я проклят. Деревянные доски и куски плавучего мусора, которые я кое-как собрал вместе после кораблекрушения, начинают расшатываться. Я сижу на плавучем гробу с самодельными вёслами. Эта огромная синяя могила похожа на баню Сатаны. Пустота в моей душе сочетается с бездушным небом и безликим морским пейзажем, раскинувшимся вокруг меня._

_Днём хуже всего. Беспощадное солнце борется в полную силу с моим выживанием, и оно выигрывает. Кажется, что меня проткнули миллионом солнечных копий. Моя кровь кипит, мозг варится, и даже кости, кажется, тлеют в своей мясной оболочке. Мертвец плывёт. Вот кто я такой. Я барахтаюсь в море лазурно-голубой извести, и отсюда нет выхода. Язык кажется просто куском мяса, прилипшим к нёбу. Горло запеклось, а губы пересохли и потрескались. Только бог может меня сейчас спасти. Под поверхностью плавно скользят огромные тени. Их хвосты взрезают поверхность, словно стальные треугольники, едва оставляя рябь. Они кружат и кружат, постоянно ища слабого. Они преследовали меня два дня и две ночи, жестокие и коварные, как они есть. Только нож, воткнутый в конец весла, может так долго удерживать их на расстоянии._

_Приливы — повелители моря. Они диктуют уровень ветра, необходимый для моего дальнейшего движения. Нет приливов, нет волн — не выжить. Вот почему я ненавижу ночи. Огромный покров Вараввы — чернота заполняет бесконечность неба над головой. Ветер стихает замертво, когда появляется жуткая, призрачная луна. Она выбрасывает осколки Соломонова золота, отчего гребни волн сверкают, словно эльфийский свет. Это всего-навсего иллюзия красоты. Я вижу полный блеск их глаз-бусин и блеск их острых как скальпели зубов, когда они скалятся на меня. Единственные звуки, составляющие мне компанию — вздохи ветра, шлепки вёсел и плеск волн. Навязчивое чирканье пролетающей крачки напоминает мне, как я на самом деле бессилен. Даже она может попасть домой. Вонь тысячи морей окружает меня. Это смесь гниющих водорослей и умирающей рыбы. Она проникает в мои ноздри и крадёт мою надежду._ Где я?

\-----

**POV Джесси**

Автоматические двери открылись, и я вошла в Медицинский Цента Лэнгон, потрясённая яркими огнями приёмного покоя и белизной всего вокруг. Это больше похоже на зимний пейзаж, чем на больницу. Я подошла к сидевшей за круглым столом с синей окантовкой женщине, одетой в белый халат, и широко улыбнулась ей.

— Здравствуйте, мисс. Чем могу вам помочь? — спросила она.

— Эээ... Я ищу... Дэна Хауэлла?

— Одну минутку, пожалуйста. — Она проверила в своём компьютере, затем снова посмотрела на меня и протянула планшетку.

— Пожалуйста, подпишите здесь.

Когда я написала своё имя и поставила рядом подпись, она покачала головой, и её улыбающееся лицо сменилось профессиональной маской печали.

— Бедняжка, надеюсь, ему станет лучше. — Она похлопала меня по плечу. — Я знаю, это тяжело.

— Эээ, я здесь из-за своего...

— Он в палате 231. Лифт рядом с приёмной. — Она одарила меня подбадривающей улыбкой и я сумела ответить тем же.

Когда я шла по длинному коридору и ждала лифт, звуки и запахи типичной больницы сумели проползти под вводящий в заблуждение фасад, который они пытались создать при помощи вездесущей «чистой» и «небесной» белизны. Из палат больных доносились крики и плач, запах отчаяния и смерти, раненые и покалеченные люди ждали приёма, все они вкладывали свою лепту в действительную омерзительность ультра-современной больницы.

Металлические двери лифта с писком разъехались в стороны, и оттуда вышла медсестра, везущая пожилую женщину в кресле-каталке. Я улыбнулась и прошла мимо них, нажав зелёную кнопку, рядом с которой было написано _«11 (палаты 220-240)»_.

Маленькими шажками я дошла до палаты 231. Я постучала в дверь, и какой-то мужской голос спросил:

— Кто там?

— Это Джесс, можно войти? — сказала я. Послышались тихие переговоры, затем мужчина разрешил.

Я открыла дверь и увидела Себастьяна с лицом, закрытым руками, уткнувшимся локтями в колени, почти как если бы он плакал или прятался от чего-то. Парень с волосами цвета вороньего крыла сидел рядом с ним, глядя на шатена, лежащего на койке.

— Себастьян?.. — спросила я. Он поднял голову. Его глаза были налиты кровью, словно он не спал с тех пор, как ушёл из дома два дня назад. Его обычная улыбка исчезла, уступив место пустому и безжизненному выражению. — Когда ты вернёшься домой? — осторожно спросила я. Он не отвечал, только смотрел куда-то надо мной.

Я подошла ближе и посмотрела на мальчика, который лежал на койке. Большую часть его лица закрывала кислородная маска, но всё равно можно было разглядеть, что он был очень симпатичным, с каштановыми волосами, украшавшими его облик. Множество тонких трубок отходили от его руки, которую держал в своей черноволосый. _Так значит, это и есть Дэн._

— Что с ним случилось? — спросила я.

— Мы вообще-то и сами не знаем, — ответил парень, который казался очень близким Дэну. — Мы всё ещё ждём, когда врач нам скажет.

Он посмотрел на меня; его голубые глаза, казалось, не могли больше сдерживать слёзы. Он мягко отпустил руку Дэна, положив её на белый матрас, и встал. Он потянул за край больничной рубашки Дэна, показав, что почти весь его живот был покрыт повязками. Дэн съёжился под одеялом и нахмурил брови. Голубоглазый снова укрыл его, затем взял за руку, поцеловал в лоб и прошептал:

— Шшш, малыш, всё хорошо. Я здесь.

Я снова посмотрела на своего брата, и внезапно всё стало ясно. То, как Себастьян отводил взгляд в сторону, когда Голубоглазый проявлял знаки внимания к Дэну, то, как он сжимал кулаки, когда Дэна целовали в лоб — эти знаки выдавали его. Он был очень сильно влюблён в Дэна.

Я села рядом с ним и открыла рюкзак, предложив парням принесённые из дома сэндвичи. Оба отрицательно покачали головами.

\-----

Когда часы пробили семь вечера, мы услышали первый звук от Дэна, и, к удаче Себастьяна, это было его имя. Его глаза удивлённо расширились, маленькая искорка в них снова ожила.

Дэн сказал это снова, и я увидела, как Голубоглазый нахмурился.

— Может, ему снится, что ты убиваешь его, — пробормотал он.

Губы Себастьяна изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке, и в первый раз за то время, что я была там, я увидела, как он подошёл ближе к Дэну. Он оперся всем весом на койку, его лицо оказалось прямо над парнем.

— Дэн, — тихо произнёс он.

И, словно ему нужен был только его голос, Дэн резко открыл глаза.

\-----

**POV Себастьяна**

Они достают тебя из ниоткуда. Когда наступают плохие времена, они приходят внезапно, без предупреждения. Нам редко выдаётся шанс увидеть приближающуюся катастрофу, неважно, как бы сильно мы ни пытались приготовиться к ней. Мы стараемся изо всех сил, но иногда этого просто недостаточно. Мы пристёгиваем ремни безопасности, надеваем шлем, идём по подсвеченным маршрутам и пытаемся быть осторожными. Потому что когда приходят неприятности, они приходят из ниоткуда. Неприятности приходят внезапно, без предупреждения. Но мы забываем, что иногда хорошие вещи приходят точно таким же способом.

Несколько лет назад я имел тягу ко всем неправильным вещам: я любил выпить, я был ленивым, у меня не было бога, политики, идей, идеалов. Я жил в небытие, я не существовал и привык к этому. Я не был интересным человеком. Я не хотел быть интересным, это было слишком сложно. Я по-настоящему хотел только спокойного места, затянутого туманом, чтобы жить там, и чтобы меня оставили в одиночестве. С другой стороны, когда я напивался, то кричал, сходил с ума, выходил из себя. Один тип поведения не сочетался с другим. Мне было всё равно.

У меня были все шансы. Я пытался и пытался. Жизнь была пришита ко мне, словно хрупкий орган, и я ходил осторожно, даже чересчур, словно она вот-вот могла сломаться. Я пытался не думать слишком много. Я пытался быть естественным. Я пытался любить слепо, как другие мужчины. Слепой в постели, вместе с моим дорогим слепцом, не ища в густой тьме лица другого.

Затем наступили хорошие времена. Я смог найти для себя дом, познакомиться с новыми людьми, заботиться о своей сестре, и познакомился с Дэном. _Дэн, Дэн, Дэн, чёрт подери, ты знаешь, что ты ангел, который разучился летать? Маска, которую ты носишь, должна быть такой тяжёлой, любимый. Я могу чувствовать её на вкус под твоим смехом, в фальшивых скобках, в которую ты заключаешь свою улыбку; ты можешь притворяться так долго, пока только нож, приставленный к твоей коже, не сможет срезать эту богом забытую маску. В тебе есть зеркало, которое отражается в моей собственной разбитой душе. Я не могу пообещать, что твоя боль уменьшится, любимый, но я могу пообещать, что никогда не оставлю тебя._

_Я никогда не забуду того, что ты сказал мне. Не потому, что эти слова были важны, но потому, что они заставили меня почувствовать себя так, будто я был важен._

Когда твои глаза открылись на звук моего голоса... Я не знаю, как объяснить это... Мне казалось, что я никогда не любил никого так, как я любил тебя. Но почему? Почему? Почему? _Почему?_ Я не мог забрать тебя от него, потому что он был любовником в твоей жизни, и из всех людей, которые могли разорвать меня в клочья, почему это должен быть именно ты? В общем, я скрепя сердце согласился на страдания, как на неизбежный компонент глубокой страсти.


	23. Снегопад любви

**POV Дэна**

_Что за чертовщина творилась? Чёрная бездна неба надо мной начала трескаться и белая, словно полтергейст, пелена тумана сочилась сквозь трещины в небосводе. Ядовитый туман не лизал холодную морскую воду, как это обычно делает ветер — его безъязыкая форма не позволяла ему так сделать. Вместо этого он закручивался кольцами, используя свои бесхребетные щупальца, чтобы обвить всё вокруг. Его несло течением, он двигался как привидение, скользя и качаясь. Затем он устремился вниз. Как только он, словно по волшебству, появился, белый как молоко, он облёк собой всё, что только мог. Ничего не осталось._

_И хотя он казался бесплотным, хрупким как паутина, он сбивал с ног, несмотря на свою невесомость. Он восторженно извивался и сворачивался кольцами, его призрачная вуаль оборачивала море и меня в дебри тумана. Затем появился его извечный враг, чтобы изгнать его в небытие. С неба посыпались стрелы ледяного дождя. С шипением и свистом они разрезали вуаль на отдельные лоскуты тумана._

_Тёмные тени восстали из разгневанного моря. Чудовища. Их вселяющие страх глаза сверкали враждебностью. Они были дикими и внушали ужас, как разъярённые быки. Один из них взмахнул своей булавой и едва не обезглавил меня. Я почувствовал, как она прошла надо мной, чуть задев волосы, когда я пригнулся. Это были демоны, мои соперники. Они ненавидели тех, кто ел хлеб — так они меня называли. Они предпочитали разрывать человеческую плоть и набивать ею животы, и мы страшились их. Некоторые были подслеповаты и с каменными лицами. Другие были варварами с безумным взглядом и неистовым нравом._

_Их глаза были одинаково суровы и холодны. В их голосах было столько же жизни, сколько в каком-нибудь склепе. Даже когда они дразнили меня, пытались говорить медовыми голосами, в них эхом отдавалась жестокость. Их огрубелые, узловатые пальцы манили нас, чтобы мы поборолись с ними; они показывали свою храбрость, разбивая кулаки о собственные носы, похожие на луковицы. На их лицах прорастали волосы, жёсткие, как кабанья щетина. Мёртвые волосы на их головах были сбиты в узлы и комья от запёкшейся человеческой крови. По обе стороны головы торчали уши, похожие на цветную капусту, опухшие и грубые от бессчётных битв. Даже лица их были по-скотски отвратительны, все в засечках и ссадинах от топоров и мечей._

_Он бросил на меня косой плотоядный взгляд, взмахнув булавой со своей демонической силой._

_— Дэн! — раздался злобный вопль морского монстра, когда он отпустил свою булаву, пустив её в мою сторону. — Я — воздух в твоих лёгких, кровь в твоих венах. Я — голоса в твоей голове, и я никогда не уйду._

_Его шёпот разорвал мою кожу на куски. Я закрыл глаза прежде, чем острие его булавы нанесло мне удар._

\-----

Сквозь тьму плыли голоса. Сны.

«Ты волшебник, братишка?» — проговорил девичий голос.

«Тебе надо вступить в грёбаный Красный Крест, с твоим-то голосом, творящим чудеса.» — это Фил.

«Заткнитесь. Может, это просто совпадение.»

«Надеюсь.»

Я лежал, крепко сомкнув веки. Я не спал. Я вспомнил, как булава монстра направлялась прямо на меня. Я был жив.

— Дэн, ты проснулся?

Я открыл глаза. В них ударил свет. Я опять закрыл глаза, чтобы укрыться от света и боли, но боль осталась. Я повернул голову, и это было ошибкой. От боли меня мутило. Казалось, что кости в моей голове пытались выскользнуть наружу. Я поднял руки, чтобы прикрыть глаза, и застонал.

— Дэн, ты в порядке? — спросил тот же настойчивый голос.

Почему люди всегда это спрашивают, когда очевидный ответ — нет? Я ответил шёпотом, не зная точно, каково по ощущениям будет говорить. Было не так уж и плохо.

— Лучше не бывает.

Мой голос был немного приглушён кислородной маской.

— Что? — это произнесла девушка.

— Я думаю, он включил свой сарказм, — сказал Фил. В его голосе слышалось облегчение. — Если он шутит, то не так уж плохо себя чувствует.

Я не был уверен насчёт не слишком плохого самочувствия. Тошнота накатывала волнами, от живота к голове.

— Медсестра пришла.

Кто-то нажал на рычаг рядом с подушкой и приподнял изголовье кровати, пока я не оказался в полу-сидячем положении. Мои глаза немедленно закрылись, но я силой заставлял себя оставаться в сознании.

Я сглотнул, пытаясь дышать через боль и тошноту.

— Воды. Пожалуйста. — Я почувствовал, что во рту у меня было совершенно сухо.

Именно в этот момент вернулась медсестра со стаканом воды с соломинкой. Она оценивающе посмотрела на меня, потом с сомнением предложила стакан. Бледная рука уверенно взяла его и поднесла соломинку к моим губам. Затем медсестра ушла, сказав, что должна сообщить врачу, что я очнулся, а затем совершить необходимый осмотр. Я набрал в рот немного воды и с трудом сглотнул. Затем сделал ещё глоток. 

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — выдохнул я.

Я повернул голову направо. Это движение оказалось слишком резким. Боль пронзила меня, как вспышка света. В животе резко потяжелело. Рвота обжигала горло. Голова готова была взорваться.

— Прошу прощения, но вы должны немного посторониться, — сказала медсестра.

Я поднёс руку ко рту, и в то же время сестра окинула меня взглядом и вытащила из маленького ящичка картонный контейнер. Как раз вовремя. Меня вырвало, но так как я ничего не ел, в желудке было пусто. Всё, что вышло наружу — лишь желчь и слюна. Я знал, что все поморщились от тошнотворного звука, который я издал, но я чувствовал, как в это время меня поглаживали по спине — это была медсестра. Когда я закончил, она убрала контейнер и поставила несколько таких же на прикроватную тумбочку. Я перевернулся набок и зарылся головой в подушку, плача от унижения.

— Эй, — мягко произнесла медсестра, — всё хорошо. Верь или не верь, но это хороший знак. Это значит, что твоё тело начинает бороться с ранами, что нанёс тебе дрянной мальчишка.

— Что?

— Знаешь, он может быть за решёткой. — Она ушла, неодобрительно покачав головой.

— Пожалуйста, не надо меня ненавидеть, — рядом с моим ухом раздался тихий шёпот. — Мне так жаль. Если бы я знал раньше... я бы его остановил. Я бы не позволил этому случиться снова. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Честно?

— Тошнит... Сильно тошнит и мне больно. Всё болит, — признался я, закрыв глаза. Мир начал погружаться во тьму.

Фил наклонился вперёд и нежно поцеловал мой лоб. Я воззрился на него, разглядев его голубые глаза, и коснулся рукой его щеки.

— Почему мне кажется, что всё разваливается на части, когда я не с тобой?

Я услышал тихий стон неподалёку. Это был Себастьян?

— Спи, Дэн, — тихо сказал Фил.

— Ты не виноват, — я попытался продолжить, но усталость взяла надо мной верх. — Пожалуйста, останься, — прошептал я.

— Я никуда не уйду, — ответил он, сцепив наши пальцы. Мои пальцы обернулись вокруг его руки, а затем я начал чувствовать, что моё тело расслабляется, и тьма поглощает всё вокруг.

\-----

**Где-то посреди второй недели декабря (повествование от 3-го лица)**

— Дэн? Почему к твоей голове приклеена резиновая курица? — спросил Фил, пытаясь звучать невозмутимо и не выдать голосом удивления.

— Я пытаюсь объединиться со своим внутренним духовным началом, — спокойно ответил Дэн, приоткрыв один глаз. Он сидел на полу посреди гостиной Фила, скрестив ноги, закрыв глаза и держа руки как буддистский монах во время молитвы. Его голые ступни были почти что фиолетовыми, так что Бог знает, сколько времени этот идиот там просидел.

Брови Фила поползли ещё выше, едва не дойдя до линии роста волос.

— Прилепив резиновую курицу к голове?

— У меня не было пера, — отмахнулся Дэн, как будто это было очевидное объяснение. — Теперь тихо, ты меня раздражаешь.

— Раздражаю?.. — слабо переспросил Фил, гадая, не сошёл ли его парень с ума. — Дэн, ты слишком много пересмотрел телевизор. Вставай, я вытащу тебя на улицу, пока ты не сделал что-то слишком безумное даже для тебя.

Дэн резко раскрыл глаза и внезапно заулыбался как маньяк.

— Хорошо!

Он вскочил на ноги и помчался на поиски обуви, оставив Фила стоять на месте с ощущением, будто его только что провели.

\-----

**Двадцать минут спустя...**

Это был первый раз за три недели, когда Дэн вышел из дома. Вообще-то, это был, наверное, первый раз со времени той желудочной инфекции, когда Дэн вышел с иной целью, кроме как вернуться домой и навестить мать. Выражение полнейшего восторга на его лице заставило Фила испытывать лёгкое чувство вины. Должно быть, Дэн чувствовал себя отшельником, будучи так долго прикованным к дому, но он ни разу не пытался протестовать. Его позитивное мышление было одной из тех вещей, которые Фил одновременно любил и находил невероятно раздражающими в своём парне.

Они не стали ехать в какое-то особенное место — просто вышли на прогулку в близлежащую рощу. Кусты и деревья вокруг них были голыми и блестели от покрывавшего их инея. Все ямки и неровности в земле замёрзли, и лёд хрустел под ботинками. Дэн первым начал разговор — из всех возможных тем он начал говорить о пандах. Он говорил о документальном фильме, который посмотрел накануне на канале Дискавери. Фил благосклонно слушал, иногда вставляя комментарии или выражая одобрение. Иногда ему просто нравилось слушать, как говорит Дэн — в общем-то, ни о чём — этот мальчик мог даже самую скучную тему сделать интересной.

— О, — тихо произнёс Дэн, и Фил моргнул. Он увидел, как мальчик поднял взгляд, и у него перехватило дыхание, когда шоколадного цвета глаза встретились с его глазами, но поднялись ещё выше, Дэн запрокинул голову... Фил тоже посмотрел наверх.

— О, — выдохнул он, когда белая крупица спланировала вниз и растаяла у него на лбу. Вначале он почувствовал холод, но затем она быстро нагрелась и испарилась с его кожи. Следующая приземлилась на ресницы, третья — в правый глаз. Он сморгнул холодную влагу и опустил голову. Дэн продолжал смотреть вверх и даже открыл рот — он пытался поймать языком снежинку. Ничего более очаровательного Фил никогда не видел.

Вдруг Дэн тоже опустил голову и снова посмотрел на Фила, улыбаясь так широко, как это было возможно. Его лицо буквально светилось от изумления, и это от этого зрелища захватывало дух. Фил был заворожён. Он смотрел, почти скосив глаза, как огромная снежинка приземлилась на кончик носа Дэна и медленно растаяла. Он не смог сдержаться, подался вперёд и мягко прижался своими губами к его в неспешном и жадном поцелуе. Фил притянул Дэна ближе к себе, прижимая его к своему телу, покровительственно обнял его за талию одной рукой, а другой стал ласкать затылок. Их губы, холодные до того, растаяли от жара поцелуя, пока снег падал, образуя вокруг них серебристую завесу. Когда Фил со смехом продолжил упиваться сладостью рта Дэна, тот толкнул его прямо на снежный покров. Они упали вдвоём в холодный снегопад, а их губы были по-прежнему соединены. Фил крепче прижал Дэна к себе, ощущая тепло тела своего бойфренда. Они отстранились друг от друга на несколько секунд, глядя друг другу в глаза — синие, как море, глядели в карие, как шоколад. Фил заправил чёлку Дэна обратно под шапку. Мальчик снова прижал свои губы, розовые и мягкие, к губам Фила.

— Ты веришь в родственные души? — спросил он.

На мгновение Фил замялся и вдохнул морозный зимний воздух, обжёгший его лёгкие.

— Мне нравится сама идея. То, что где-то есть человек, созданный для тебя, навсегда, — прошептал он. — И я знаю, что жизнь — не жизнь, если ты просто плывёшь по её течению. Я знаю, что главная цель — и единственная — найти то, что действительно важно, держаться за это, бороться и ни за что не отпускать. — Больше он не сказал ничего, только смотрел прямо вверх, на тёмное небо, на медленный танец бессчётного числа звёзд. — Дэн, — выдохнул Фил, опустив взгляд и встретившись глазами с любовью своей жизни. Бриллиантовые слёзы сверкали в его голубых очах, едва не замерзая, когда они упали на щёки. — Даже не смей больше так меня пугать.

На некоторое время он оставил Дэна в замешательстве, но затем парень понял. Это был первый раз, когда он увидел Фила плачущим, и ему показалось, будто что-то внутри него оборвалось.

— Я люблю тебя, — признался он. — Я люблю тебя... — повторил он снова, опустив голову на грудь Фила. Бледная рука мужчины, такая же белая, как и снег вокруг них, легла на его затылок. Он поцеловал Дэна так страстно, что они перестали понимать, где чьё дыхание.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Я любил тебя с самого начала, и ни один из твоих шрамов не заставит меня любить тебя меньше.


	24. Ни свет ни заря

**POV Дэна**

_**5 дней до Рождества** _

Я повернул голову набок и стал ощупывать рукой темноту, пытаясь найти источник звука. На часах было 4:46 утра, и меньше всего я хотел, чтобы меня вытащили из объятий сна. Я прищурился — свет от экрана телефона ослеплял меня, освещая комнату, наполненную тихой темнотой раннего утра.

— Да? — спросил я, уставившись в потолок.

— Дэн. — На другом конце телефонной линии раздался сиплый голос Фила. Он казался встревоженным? Усталым? Грустным? Трудно было определить.

— Фил... почему ты не спишь? — Я потёр глаза свободной рукой. — Сейчас же всего пять утра.

— Я просто... хотел услышать твой голос, — тихо произнёс он. Я знал: что-то не так. Он мог подождать до потом.

— Что случилось?

— Что? Мне не позволено изголодаться по голосу своего возлюбленного?

— Только не ни свет ни заря! — возразил я.

— Дэн... Ты... нужен мне.

Свет восходящего солнца начал прокрадываться сквозь шторы.

— Фил? Что случилось? — Я принял сидячее положение. Одеяло спало с меня, и я поёжился от прикосновения холодного зимнего воздуха.

— Просто я... Не мог бы ты приехать ко мне?

— Что... Конечно, могу, только не думаю, что в такое время можно поймать такси.

— Не волнуйся. Я пришлю Клэнси.

— Клэнси, который... твой шофёр? — спросил я.

— Всё правильно.

 _Чёрт_. Я мог бы и пешком дойти.

Я отложил телефон и посмотрел на огромную пылающую сферу, медленно восходившую в унылом утреннем небе, бросая солнечные лучи во всех направлениях и освещая заснеженный город. Я смотрел из-за стёкол, как краски менялись под светом восходящего солнца, становясь со временем всё ярче, а небо становилось всё более сияющим, пока оно поднималось всё выше и выше в небе. Оно всё ещё было бледнее, чем солнце обычно бывает летом, но, тем не менее, оно согревало окрестности.

Я встал и оделся, оглядев себя в зеркало, и почистил зубы. Со вздохом я направился вниз. Все ещё спали. Я взял свой рюкзак и вышел навстречу декабрьскому холоду.

Снаружи стоял чёрный Бентли Мульсан. Внезапно я почувствовал себя самым бедным человеком на свете.

— Доброе утро, мистер Хауэлл. Меня зовут Александр Клэнси, я шофёр мистера Лестера, — представился мужчина, стоявший рядом с машиной. Его волосы были аккуратно пострижены, и он был одет в чистый и тщательно отутюженный чёрный смокинг. Также на нём был галстук в тон, чёрные кожаные перчатки и подходящая недавно начищенная обувь. Даже несмотря на то, что снаружи было очень холодно, а тротуар был покрыт толстым слоем снега, казалось, что ему всё равно.

Он открыл пассажирскую дверь и жестом пригласил меня сесть внутрь. Интерьер автомобиля не был похож ни на какой другой, когда-либо виденный мною. Я сел внутрь и сразу же был поражён исключительной атмосферой, аромат дорогой кожи ворвался в мои ноздри. _Так вот, значит, как богачи себя чувствуют всё время._

\-----

Я не должен был так беспокоиться, поднимаясь на личном лифте в пентхаус на Пятой Авеню. Вид высоких зданий и довоенной архитектуры не был мне в новинку, я был здесь не первый раз, и в самом деле, это всё можно ожидать, когда встречаешься с человеком, у которого есть почти всё. И вожделенный вид на Центральный Парк... конечно, у него он есть.

Металлические двери лифта открылись, и вот он стоял, ожидая меня. На нём были чёрные шёлковые пижамные штаны, свободно висевшие на бёдрах. И больше ничего. Тёмные густые волосы обрамляли его потрясающее лицо, а глаза сверкали буйным голубым огнём. Короче говоря, он меня поразил. Я поверить не мог, что займусь любовью с таким шикарным мужчиной.

— Дэн?

— Ты прекрасен, Фил. — Слова бессознательно сорвались с моих губ.

Он поднял брови, затем взгляд смягчился.

— Я рад, что тебе нравится то, что ты видишь.

Но напряжение Фила было осязаемым, и я знал: что-то его мучило. Лифт открывался прямо в отделанное мрамором фойе его апартаментов. Он открыл двойную дверь и впустил меня внутрь, и я ощущал его тревогу, когда он смотрел на меня краем глаза.

Дом Фила был красивым, как и он сам. Его личное пространство было тёплым и роскошным, наполненным антиквариатом и картинами, а блестящие паркетные полы были покрыты великолепными обюссонскими коврами. Мне всегда было приятно возвращаться сюда из своего обычного, простого дома.

— Заходи. — Он потащил меня вглубь квартиры. — Я хочу, чтобы ты спал здесь этой ночью. И остаток этого утра.

— У меня нет ни одежды, ничего...

— Тебе нужна только зубная щётка. Она есть у меня в ванной.

Он притянул меня к себе и положил подбородок мне на макушку.

— Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты остался, Дэн. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чём, и мне нужно какое-то время побыть с тобой.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты был рядом. — Я погладил шелковистую кожу на его голой спине. — Ещё я бы сходил в душ.

Он глубоко выдохнул, его нос был в моих волосах.

— Мне нравится, когда ты пахнешь мной.

Но он повёл меня через гостиную дальше по коридору, в свою спальню.

— Ого, — выдохнул я, когда он включил свет. Большую часть пространства занимала массивная кровать — тёмное дерево, которое он, по-видимому, предпочитал, и нежно-кремовое бельё. Остальная мебель подходила к кровати, с добавлением золотых элементов.

— Здесь всё не так, как я помнил.

— Я сделал перестановку.

Это было тёплое, мужественное пространство, где на стенах не было никаких картин, которые могли бы отвлечь от безмятежного вида Центрального парка, укрытого сумерками, и величественных жилых зданий на другой стороне.

— Ванная здесь.

Когда я подошёл к туалетному столику, который оказался антикварным ореховым ящиком на львиных лапах, он вытащил полотенца из такого же шифоньера и разложил их для меня, двигаясь с уверенной и чувственной грацией, которую я так обожал. Мне нравилось видеть его дома, одетым так просто. Ещё большее впечатление на меня производило знание того, что я был единственным человеком, у которого был с ним подобный опыт. Мне казалось, что сейчас я видел его более обнажённым, чем когда-либо.

— Спасибо.

Он посмотрел на меня. и казалось, что он понял, что я говорил больше, чем о полотенцах. Его взгляд прожигал меня насквозь.

— Мне приятно, когда ты здесь.

— Понятия не имею, как я оказался здесь, с тобой. — И я говорил не о том, как его шофёр привёз меня сюда. Но мне очень, очень это понравилось.

— Это так важно? — Фил подошёл ко мне и приподнял мой подбородок, чтобы поцеловать кончик носа. — Я положил на кровать футболку для тебя. Как ты смотришь на икру и водку?

— Что ж... это довольно большой шаг вперёд от тоста с джемом.

Он улыбнулся.

— Осетровая, от Петросяна.

Я не знал, о чём он говорил.

— Да. Конечно. Что твоей душе угодно.

\-----

В камине горел огонёк, а на кофейном столике, в ведёрке со льдом, лежала бутылка водки. Посередине стола стояли несколько свечей цвета слоновой кости, и их золотое сияние было единственным источником света, не считая камина.

Я составил Филу компанию в гостиной, мы сидели на полу возле кофейного столика и ели дорогую икру с мини-тостами и крем-фрешем. Было всего 6 часов утра. Мы смотрели повтор полицейского сериала, действие которого происходило в Нью-Йорке, и только что в нём была сцена, снятая на улице перед зданием Лестер Индастриз. 

— Мне кажется, было бы круто увидеть вот так по телевизору здание, которым я владею, — сказал я.

— Им скорее владеет мой отец, но это не плохо, если они не перекрывали улицу на несколько часов для съёмок.

Я толкнул его плечом.

— Пессимист.

В половине восьмого мы перебрались в кровать Фила и досмотрели оставшуюся половину сериала, обнявшись. Сексуальное напряжение искрило в воздухе между нами, но он не начинал никаких прелюдий, так что я тоже ничего не делал.

— Так что, — начал я. — О чём ты хотел поговорить?

Он замешкался, глядя на меня. Казалось, что он переживал внутреннюю борьбу.

— У меня будет бой.

— Стой. Что? — я покачал головой. — Ты же говорил, что не дерёшься?

— Знаю, но кое-что нарисовалось на вечер пятницы. — Он посмотрел мне в глаза. — Каждый год устраивают боксёрский матч, за день до Рождества. Как Рождественский спецвыпуск.

Я опустил взгляд на руки и стал теребить пальцы, вспоминая, как Фил говорил, что вышел из своей весовой категории. Это могло быть опасно для его соперника. Я нахмурился.

— Он в твоей весовой категории? — резко спросил я.

Он снова замялся, не зная, стоило ли разглашать именно эту деталь.

— Фил, — настаивал я.

Я сжал его плечо. Кончики моих пальцев впились в его кожу. Но больше меня разозлила улыбка, появившаяся на его прекрасном лице.

— Ты такой милый, когда злишься.

Я уклонился, когда он протянул руку, чтобы погладить меня по щеке. Фил пытался меня отвлечь, и его план сработал на пару секунд до того, как я понял, что он делал.

— Прекрати это и отвечай на вопрос, — резко сказал я. Я думал, что для него это серьёзное дело, но теперь он казался совсем беззаботным.

Заслышав мой не слишком довольный голос, он поднял брови и одарил меня нахальной улыбкой. Он казался таким юным.

— Нет.

Фил склонил голову набок и улыбнулся, ожидая моей реакции.

— Нет? — спросил я, наморщив лоб.

— Он в следующем классе, — сообщил Фил.

— Т-ты не можешь это сделать! Т-тот парень, с которым ты будешь драться, он будет больше тебя. Это опасно, Фил.

Я начал волноваться всё больше и больше. Я не хотел видеть, как Фил страдает. Я мысленно перескочил на место, где должен состояться бой. Спортзал, где работал Фил, никогда бы не позволил ему выйти на бой, тем более против соперника в другой весовой категории. И тогда я понял, что он им не сказал.

Я поднялся с кровати и стал ходить по комнате вперёд и назад. Фил заинтересованно наблюдал за мной с кровати.

— Бой нелегальный, так ведь? — тихо спросил я.

Язык Фила скользнул по пухлым губам, голубые глаза напряжённо вглядывались в меня.

— Технически, нет.

— О господи. Фил, ты не можешь этого сделать, — сказал я, отчаянно пытаясь убедить его.

Он поманил меня рукой, давая знак вернуться обратно в кровать. Я подчинился. Не меньше, чем я желал его вопиюще сексуального тела и любил просто находиться рядом с ним, столь же сильно он меня беспокоил. Я лёг рядом с ним и прижал свой нос между его грудных мышц, чувствуя, как жёсткие волоски на его груди щекочут мою щёку; я вдыхал успокаивающий, знакомый запах его кожи.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил я и зевнул.

Он закрыл глаза, сделав вид, что не слышал меня. Я сделал то же самое и постарался подумать о чём-нибудь другом. Я закинул одну свою ногу на его, обернул руку вокруг его талии и лёг щекой сверху его сердца. Я не запомнил конец сериала, так что наверное, я заснул до того, как он закончился.


	25. Приляг со мной, малыш

Я проснулся в темноте, ощущая запах кожи Фила; огни и звуки большого города были приглушены звуконепроницаемыми окнами и плотными шторами.

Фил лёг на меня сверху, проскользнув, словно живая тень, и его кожа была обжигающе-горячей. Он накрыл своим ртом мой, целуя медленно и глубоко, и я чувствовал аромат мяты вместе с его собственным, неповторимым вкусом. Я провёл руками по его гладкой, мускулистой спине и раздвинул ноги, чтобы он мог удобно устроиться между них. От ощущения его веса на мне сердце заныло, а кровь закипела от желания.

— Что ж, и тебе привет. Где ты был? — спросил я, затаив дыхание, когда он отпустил меня, чтобы сделать вдох.

— Ходил в спортзал, — промурчал он своим сексуальным и неприлично роскошным голосом, покусывая меня за шею.

— Вижу, — я посмотрел на часы на столе у кровати. Они показывали час дня.

Я запустил руки под его футболку, чтобы почувствовать влажную кожу и твёрдые мускулы под ней.

Он встал, снял кроссовки и стянул свою майку через голову.

Господи боже мой… видеть его во плоти — целиком, когда его шорты упали на пол — было просто умопомрачительно. На нём нигде не было и унции лишнего веса — только твёрдая гладкость литых мускулов. У него был рельефный пресс и эти невероятно сексуальные мышцы живота в форме буквы V, которые мой друг Дин называл Бёдрами Аполлона. Фил не эпилировал грудь, как это делали многие мужчины, но ухаживал за ней с такой же тщательной заботой, какую он проявлял ко всему своему телу. Он был квинтэссенцией мужского естества, воплощением всего, чего я вожделел, предавался мечтаниям и тайно желал.

— Я умер и попал на небеса, — сказал я, беззастенчиво разглядывая его.

— Ты всё ещё одет. — Он набросился на мою одежду, сорвав растянутую футболку, в которой я спал, не успел я сделать и вдоха. Мои трусы были также сорваны. Едва я перевёл дыхание, как он был на мне.

Мы разлеглись на матрасе, слившись в одно целое. Где бы он ни касался меня, за ним оставались следы, как от огня. Чистый, отточенный запах его кожи был для меня одновременно афродизиаком и отравой, стимулируя моё желание настолько, что казалось, я вот-вот сойду с ума.

— Ты такой красивый, Дэн, — сказал он, прикусив кожу на моей шее.

Я закричал от жара и прикосновения его языка, и с каждым нежным посасыванием мой член становился всё твёрже. Мои руки жадно скользили по его влажной от пота коже, поглаживая и массируя её, отыскивая места, от прикосновения к которым он стонал и рычал. Я обхватил его ноги своими и попытался перевернуть его, но он был слишком тяжёлым и сильным.

Он поднял голову и улыбнулся, глядя на меня.

— В этот раз пришёл мой черёд.

То, что я чувствовал к нему в тот момент, его улыбка и жар в его глазах — всё это было до боли сильным. Слишком быстро, подумал я. Я слишком быстро влюблялся.

— Фил…

Он поцеловал меня со всей страстью, прокладывая своим языком путь в мой рот. Я подумал, что он может в самом деле заставить меня кончить одним только поцелуем, если бы он продлился достаточно долго. Всё в нём заводило меня, от его внешнего вида, от ощущения его под моими руками, до того, как он смотрел на меня, касался меня. Его жадность и молчаливые просьбы моего тела, та сила, с которой он доставлял мне удовольствие и получал своё взамен, дико меня заводили.

Я провёл руками по влажному шёлку его волос. От одного только ощущения его крепкого тела рядом с моим я возбуждался и горел желанием.

— Я люблю твоё тело, — прошептал он, проведя губами от моей щеки до самой шеи. Его рука ласкала моё тело от груди до бёдер. — Я не могу им насытиться.

— Ты ещё не так много попробовал, — сказал я.

— Не думаю, что мне когда-либо его хватит. — Он покусывал и лизал моё плечо, а потом опустился и прихватил зубами сосок. Он потянул его, и из-за этого краткого укола боли я выгнул спину и тихо застонал. Укус сменился посасыванием, и затем он стал прокладывать вниз дорожку поцелуев. — Я никогда не желал чего угодно так сильно.

— Так возьми же меня!

— Не сейчас, — промурлыкал он, опускаясь ниже и обводя языком окружность пупка. — Ты ещё не готов.

— Что? О Господи, нельзя быть ещё более готовым. — Я вцепился в его волосы, пытаясь потянуть его вверх.

Фил схватил меня за руки и прижал их к матрасу.

— Твоя попка слишком узкая, Дэн. Я сделаю тебе больно, если ты не будешь спокоен и расслаблен.

Меня охватила жестокая волна возбуждения. Меня заводило, когда он вот так просто говорил о сексе. Затем он подвинулся ниже, и я напрягся.

— Нет, Фил. Для этого мне нужно принять душ.

Я сопротивлялся его хватке, покраснев от внезапно накатившего стыда. Он прикусил внутреннюю сторону моего бедра.

— Прекрати.

— Не надо. Пожалуйста. Тебе не обязательно это делать.

Он уставился на меня, и я прекратил свои неистовые движения.

— Ты думаешь, я отношусь к твоему телу иначе, чем ты — к моему? — резко спросил он. — Я хочу тебя, Дэн.

Я облизал пересохшие губы — я был настолько возбуждён из-за его животного желания, что не мог даже описать это словами. Он тихо зарычал и набросился на гладкую плоть между моих ног. Его язык был горячим, он облизывал и посасывал член, ставший таким чувствительным. Мои бёдра неустанно взбрыкивали, а тело безмолвно просило большего. Мне было так хорошо, что хотелось плакать.

— Боже, Дэн. Я хотел попробовать тебя на вкус с того самого дня, как спас тебя.

Его мягкий как бархат язык касался моей взбухшей головки, а я прижал голову к подушке.

— О Господи, Фил. Да. Заставь меня кончить, прошу тебя, пожалуйста, — взмолился я.

И он сделал это, нежно посасывая и с силой облизывая. Я извивался под ним от пронзившего меня оргазма, всё тело напряглось, а руки и ноги тряслись. Он проник языком в мой зад, пока я бился в конвульсиях, и я подался навстречу неглубокому проникновению, чтобы он вошёл глубже. Его рычание вибрацией отдалось по моему телу, отчего кульминация продолжалась. Слёзы выступили на глазах и покатились по вискам, физическое наслаждение разрушило стены, которые удерживали мои эмоции на месте.

И Фил не останавливался. Он обвёл кончиком языка трепещущий вход и провёл рукой по головке, пока я не возбудился снова. Он проник внутрь меня двумя пальцами, сгибая их и двигая в стороны. Я был настолько слаб, что извивался под его натиском. Затем он ввёл три пальца, подготавливая и растягивая меня.

— Нет. — Я ворочал головой из стороны в сторону, каждый дюйм моей кожи зудел и горел. — Больше не надо.

— Ещё разок, — хрипло проговорил он. — Ещё один раз, и тогда я тебя трахну.

— Я не могу…

— Сможешь. — Он подул на пою влажную плоть, прохладный воздух снова пробудил чувствительные нервные окончания на разгорячённой коже. — Я люблю смотреть, как ты кончаешь, Дэн. Мне нравится слушать звуки, которые ты издаёшь, нравится, как твоё тело дрожит…

Он коснулся самой восприимчивой точки внутри меня, и оргазм накрыл меня медленной, пульсирующей, горячей волной наслаждения, не менее разрушительной, но более мягкой, чем те две, что были до неё.

Его вес и жар покинули меня. В дальнем уголке моего потрясенного сознания я услышал звук открывающегося ящика, за которым немедленно последовал шорох рвущейся фольги. Матрас скрипнул, когда он вернулся, в этот раз его руки были грубыми, когда он перетянул меня на середину кровати. Он растянулся надо мной, пригвождая меня, прижимая свои предплечья к моим бицепсам и прижал их к моим бокам, захватив меня.

Мой взгляд был прикован к его лицу, красивому, но без излишеств. От похоти его лицо сделалось суровым, скулы и подбородок напряглись. Глаза были тёмными, зрачки расширились так, что сами глаза казались чёрными, и я знал, что смотрю в лицо человека, который перешёл границы своего контроля. Для меня было важно, что он зашёл так далеко ради меня, и что он сделал это для того, чтобы сделать мне приятно, и чтобы подготовить меня к тому, что, как я знал, должно быть жёстким.

Мои руки, сжатые в кулаки, покоились на покрывале, а предвкушение нарастало. Он убедился, что я получил своё, снова и снова. Теперь очередь за ним.

— Люби меня, — приказал я, бросая ему вызов одними глазами.

— Дэн, — он резко произнёс моё имя, когда толчком вошёл в меня, одним разом погрузившись до самых яичек.

Я судорожно вдохнул. Он был большим, твёрдым как камень, и вошёл так чертовски глубоко. Связь была поразительно крепкой. Эмоционально. Душевно. Никогда ещё я не чувствовал себя настолько… захваченным. Одержимым.

Я бы никогда не подумал, что смогу выдержать ограничения во время секса, но полное доминирование Фила над моим телом вознесло моё желание на невероятный уровень. Ещё никогда в жизни я не чувствовал себя настолько возбуждённым, и это казалось безумием после всего, что я испытал вместе с ним.

Я сжался вокруг него, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как он находился внутри меня, заполняя целиком.

Его бёдра опустились на меня, как будто он хотел сказать: Чувствуешь меня? Я в тебе. _Я владею тобой._

Всё его тело затвердело, мышцы на груди и руках напряглись, когда он вышел почти полностью. То, как сильно напрягся его пресс, было единственным знаком, который я увидел до того, как он подался вперёд. Жёстко.

Я закричал, и его грудь отозвалась низким, примитивным рыком.

— Иисусе… С тобой мне так хорошо.

Усилив свою хватку, он начал трахать меня, пригвождая мои бёдра к матрасу дикими, яростными движениями. Меня снова наполнило наслаждение, оно накрывало меня с каждым новым горячим толчком его тела в моё. _Вот так,_ подумал я.  _Я хочу тебя именно так._

Он уткнулся лицом в мою шею и крепко удерживал меня на месте, погружаясь в меня жёстко и быстро, тяжело выдыхая грубые, жаркие слова, которые заставляли меня сходить с ума от желания.

— Я никогда не был настолько сильно возбуждён. Я так глубоко в тебе… Я чувствую это животом… Чувствую, как погружаюсь в тебя на всю длину.

Я думал, что этот раунд за ним, но всё равно он был со мной, сосредоточен на мне, вращал бёдрами, чтобы заполнить наслаждением мои тающие внутренности. Я издал тихий, беспомощный, нуждающийся звук, и его рот накрыл мой. Я отчаянно желал его, мои ногти впивались в его пульсирующие рёбра, борясь со свирепым желанием податься навстречу яростным толчкам.

Мы истекали потом, наша разгорячённая кожа слиплась, грудные клетки напрягались, ища воздуха. Когда оргазм взорвался внутри меня, словно буря, всё резко сжалось. Он чертыхнулся и подсунул одну руку мне под бедро, обхватив ягодицу и приподняв меня навстречу своим толчкам, чтоб его головка снова и снова задевала ту точку, которая жаждала его.

— Кончи, Дэн, — грубо приказал он. — Кончи сейчас.

Я достиг высшей точки так быстро, что выкрикивал его имя, ощущения возрастали и увеличивались от того, как он сдерживал моё тело. Он откинул голову назад и задрожал.

— Ах, Дэн! — Он сжал меня так сильно, что я не мог дышать, его бёдра дрожали, когда он кончал — долго и тяжело.

***

Я и понятия не имел, как долго мы лежали вот так, не поднимаясь, скользя губами по плечам и шеям, чтобы прийти в себя и успокоиться. Всё моё тело горело и пульсировало.

— Ого, — в конце концов выдавил я.

— Ты меня убьёшь, — пробормотал он, не отрывая губ от моего подбородка. — Всё кончится тем, что мы затрахаем друг друга до смерти.

— Я? Я ничего не делал. — Он полностью меня контролировал, и как же это было чертовски сексуально.

— Ты дышишь. Этого достаточно.

Я рассмеялся и обнял его.

Он поднял голову и уткнулся носом в мой нос.

— Мы поедим и займёмся этим снова.

Я поднял брови.

— Ты можешь сделать это опять?

— Всю ночь. — Он приподнял бёдра и я почувствовал, что он всё ещё был слегка возбуждён.

— Ты машина, — сказал я. — Или бог.

— Это ты. — Он подарил мне нежный, легкий поцелуй и покинул меня. Он снял презерватив, завернул его в салфетку с ночного столика и кинул комок в корзину для мусора. — Мы примем душ, затем сделаем заказ в ресторане внизу. Если ты не хочешь спуститься?

— Не думаю, что я могу ходить.

От проблеска его улыбки моё сердце на минуту перестало биться.

— Рад, что я не один такой.

— Ты кажешься в порядке.

— А чувствую себя феноменально. — Он снова сел на край кровати и убрал волосы с моего лица. Его лицо было добрым, а улыбка — тёплой и любящей.

Мне показалось, что в его глазах я увидел кое-что ещё, и эта вероятность сковала мне горло. Она испугала меня.

— Прими ванну вместе со мной, — сказал он, проведя ладонью по моей руке.

— Дай мне минуту вернуть мозг на место, тогда я приду к тебе.

— Хорошо. — Он удалился в ванную, предоставив мне превосходный вид на его прекрасную спину и идеальную задницу.

***

Он зачерпнул ладонями воду и вылил её мне на спину, снова и снова, и меня успокаивали эти витые потоки тёплой воды.

— Я почти не помню свою маму.

— Оу? — Я попытался не напрягаться и не выдавать своего удивления. Или возбуждённого волнения и отчаянного желания узнать о нём больше. Он никогда раньше не говорил о своей семье. Я умирал от желания забросать его вопросами, но не хотел давить, если он не был готов.

Его грудь поднялась и опустилась в глубоком выдохе. Что-то было такое в звуке его вздоха, отчего я поднял голову и перестал быть осторожным.

Я провёл рукой по его литой груди.

— Хочешь поговорить о том, что ты помнишь?

— Только… впечатления. Её почти не было рядом. Она много работала. Наверное, я получил свой драйв от неё.

— Может, трудоголизм — если есть такое слово — это ваша общая черта, но это всё.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — дерзко спросил он.

Потянувшись к нему, я убрал волосы с его лица. Я изучал его.

— Думаешь, это описывает тебя?

— Не знаю, — тихо ответил он.

Я поцеловал кончик его носа.

— Как бы то ни было, ты — хранитель.

— Надеюсь, что так. — Он крепче обхватил меня. — Я не могу подумать о тебе с кем-либо другим, Дэн. Даже мысль о том, что другой мужчина посмотрит на тебя так, как я, увидит тебя таким… присвоит тебя… У меня сразу возникают очень плохие мысли.

— Этого не случится, Фил. — Я знал, что он чувствовал. Я бы не смог вынести, если бы он был близок с другим мужчиной.

— Ты изменил для меня всё. Я не переживу, если потеряю тебя.

Я обнял его.

— Это взаимное чувство.

Фил наклонил мою голову назад и накрыл мои губы жадным поцелуем.

Сразу стало ясно, что мы скоро расплескаем воду по всему полу. Я отстранился.

— Мне нужно поесть, если ты хочешь сделать это снова, изверг.

— Сказал бойфренд, который трётся об меня своим мокрым телом, — ответил он, порочно улыбнувшись.

— Давай закажем дешёвой китайской еды и будем есть её палочками из коробок.

— Давай закажем хорошую китайскую еду и сделаем то же самое.

***

Наблюдать за тем, как тренируется Фил, было странно. В этот раз он наносил мощные удары по лапам. Он казался сильным, уверенным в себе, всё его внимание было сосредоточено на цели перед ним, его гнев был направлен на то, в чём он был опытен. Стоявший перед ним парень немного подавался назад, пока перчатки Фила методично молотили по лапам. Но я не мог отбросить ужасное ощущение.

— Знаешь, с ним всё будет в порядке, — сказал Блейк.

Я заметил, что он сел рядом со мной; моя книга лежала нетронутая на коленях.

— Он говорил тебе, с кем дрался?

Я покачал головой. Я в общем-то и не хотел знать, против кого выступал Фил. От одной мысли об этом живот скручивало. Мою голову переполнили образы его, лежащего без сознания посреди ринга.

— Этот парень — тот ещё ублюдок, — Блейк покачал головой в отвращении, а затем продолжил. — Все знают, что он выбивает всё дерьмо из любой девчонки, с которой он на этой неделе.

Я в шоке поднял руку ко рту.

Мне не нужно было, чтобы Блейк продолжал. Меня накрыла тошнота.

Я обернулся и увидел, что парень с волосами цвета воронова крыла смотрел прямо на меня. Он прервал тренировку, снял перчатки и пил воду. Его брови сдвинулись вместе, когда он заметил моё расстроенное выражение лица. Я почувствовал, как сдвинулся стол, когда Блейк встал с него и отошёл, чтобы передвинуть кое-какое оборудование. Я снова сосредоточился на книге, когда услышал, как по полу по направлению ко мне шлёпали босые ноги. Я не поднимал взгляда. Он уткнулся головой в изгиб моей шеи, пытаясь получить ответ.

— Ты злишься на меня, — тихо начал он, и это звучало как утверждение.

Я не злился. Я просто беспокоился. Его пухлые губы поцеловали мою шею, но я оставался к нему безучастным. Я ахнул, когда его тёплая рука коснулась моей, заметив, как он немного поколебался. Он на секунду закрыл глаза, а затем заговорил.

— Пойдём. Ты будешь моим стимулом.

Меня осторожно потянули с места и повели вслед за Филом на синий тренировочный мат. Фил стоял прямо передо мной и едва заметно улыбался.

— Приляг рядом со мной, малыш.

Я посмотрел на него в недоумении, а он ободряюще кивнул. Я закатил глаза, а он взял меня за руку и помог опуститься на упругий мат. Я лежал на нём и глядел на прекрасного парня над мной, не зная наверняка, что он намеревался сделать. Фил подмигнул, а затем встал на колени, поставив ноги по обе стороны от моей талии. Его ладони располагались на значительном расстоянии по обе стороны от моей головы. Он немного подвинулся, выпрямив руки и ноги. Тело Фила опустилось, мускулы напряглись, и его лицо оказалось всего в нескольких сантиметрах от моего, когда он отжался первый раз. Я ощутил на своих губах мимолётный поцелуй прежде, чем он выпрямил руки и поднялся надо мной. Я захихикал, когда он нежно потёрся своим носом об мой и снова отстранился. Третье отжимание было вознаграждено более глубоким поцелуем, Фил затянул его, когда я потянулся рукой к его затылку.

Он рассмеялся, снова отрываясь от меня, но был не в состоянии отдаться полностью, когда моя рука тянула его вниз. Наши губы с силой соединились вместе, и из основания его горла вырвался низкий стон.

— Дэн, — рассмеялся он.

Я отпустил его и глядел, как Фил увеличивал расстояние между нами. Мне нравилось принимать участие в подобного рода упражнениях. С моей стороны не требовалось ничего, кроме как лежать под Филом, вознаграждая его за каждое сделанное отжимание. Мы дошли только до четырнадцати, когда я обернул ногу ему вокруг пояса, вынуждая его опуститься ко мне. Фил охотно подчинился.

— Хм, мне нравится тренироваться с тобой. Я не могу делать это с кем-либо ещё, — поддразнил меня он.

Я рассмеялся над его замечанием.

— Хорошо, потому что я не хочу тебя делить.

Ещё несколько поцелуев оказались тут и там на моём лице прежде, чем он отстранился. Фил внимательно смотрел на меня, заметив перемену в моём настроении.

— Что случилось? — спросил он.

— Я знаю, почему ты с ним дерёшься… из-за девушек, — тихо произнёс я.

Казалось, что мышцы на его руках напряглись ещё сильнее. Он по-прежнему нависал надо мной.

— Он — грёбаное пустое место. Ни одна из тех девушек не заслуживала такого. — Его голос стал грубым.

Фил заметил, как моё тело напряглось под ним, и он сразу же постарался попробовать успокоиться. Я протянул руку и коснулся пальцами его щеки, и под моими прикосновениями его челюсти расслабились.

— Он уже достаточно хвастался, как он меня отделает. Теперь ему выдался такой шанс.

К этому времени вокруг нас толпились всего несколько человек, включая Блейка. Я осторожно надавил руками на сильные плечи Фила, и он позволил мне перевернуть его. Я лёг на него, длинные пальцы ходили вверх и вниз вдоль моего позвоночника.

— Я всё ещё не хочу, чтобы ты дрался, но теперь я понимаю, — произнёс я в его грудь.

Его туловище мерно поднималось и опускалось подо мной.

— Мне жаль, Дэн, — он сделал паузу. — Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом со мной… Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности.

— Я так сильно люблю тебя, — прошептал я.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — он поцеловал меня в лоб и улыбнулся.


	26. Chapter 26

_**24 декабря** _

**POV Джесси**

— Если ты продолжишь курить одну сигарету за другой, это не поможет тебе его забыть. — Я посмотрела на Себастьяна. Его лицо исказила печаль, а глаза стали похожи на две зияющие пропасти. — Курение убивает.

— Ну, все рано или поздно умрут, — сказал он, выдохнув сизый дым в воздух. — Я всегда боялся потерять тех, кого люблю. Иногда я задумываюсь, есть ли хоть кто-то, кто боится потерять меня, — произнёс он после нескольких минут тишины.

— Я боюсь потерять тебя. — Я присела на диван рядом с ним. — Себастьян, если он настолько глуп, чтобы уйти, будь настолько умён, чтобы отпустить его.

— Ты уверена, что тебе одиннадцать лет? — спросил он с удивлением в голосе.

— Вообще-то мне двенадцать, почти тринадцать, — я нахмурилась в ответ. — Как ты можешь не знать, сколько мне лет? Клянусь, иногда ты такой невежда.

Он улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Так или иначе, Себ, — продолжила я, — с тех пор прошло две недели. Он не подал ни единого знака, что ты ему дорог. — Я устроилась рядом с ним, поджав ноги под себя.

— Ты такая жестокая и не делаешь ничего лучше.

Я рассмеялась и поцеловала его в щёку.

— Иногда, — сказал он, обняв меня за плечи одной рукой, — люди просто хотят быть счастливы, даже если это нереально. Когда ты испытываешь к кому-то чувства, единственное, о чём ты можешь думать — это тот человек, ты хочешь сказать ему, но не можешь, потому что боишься отказа.

— Да, но в этом случае у него уже есть парень. Отказ неизбежен.

— Но я так и не узнаю, каково это — чувствовать, как его кожа соприкасается с моей, или как он любит пить кофе. Или любит ли он кофе вообще… и я не знаю, почему всем сердцем люблю человека, с которым едва знаком, и почему тот, кто даже не знает моего полного имени, значит для меня больше, чем я сам значу для себя, — тихо сказал он.

За окном кружился белый вихрь и таял на стекле. Я не знала, что сказать, и сменила тему.

— Ты идёшь завтра на бой?

Себастьян посмотрел на меня, удивлённо подняв брови.

— Какой ещё бой?

— А ты не знаешь? Боксёрский поединок, все о нём только и говорят. Ежегодный Рождественский Специальный бой, он проводится в Мэдисон Сквер Гарден.

— Не знаю. Они будут одеты Санта-Клаусами?

— Надеюсь, что нет. В любом случае, ты можешь сидеть здесь и выплакать все глаза, или можешь прийти и помочь мне с Рождественской ёлкой. — Я похлопала его по плечу.

— Но у нас даже ёлки нет, глупая, разве ты не помнишь? Мы потеряли несколько деталей от старой. — Он щёлкнул меня по лбу.

— О, точно. Наверное, нам стоит купить новую, — сказала я и высунула язык.

— Ладно. — он поднялся с дивана с недовольным стоном и потрепал мои волосы. — Спасибо за романтический совет.

Я широко улыбнулась и подмигнула ему.

Себастьян держался ужасно молчаливым, пока мы ехали в ближайший «Уолмарт». Я знала: что-то тревожило его рассудок, и просто надеялась, что это не был снова Дэн. Мне было немного не по себе из-за того, что я была единственной, кто думал, что Дэн не стоил таких усилий, но как бы то ни было, _c'est la vie_ *.

— Прежде, чем станет лучше, тьма сгустится; тот, за кого ты встанешь под пули, сам держит палец на спусковом крючке**, — промурлыкала я.

— Что? — спросил он, оторвав взгляд от дороги, чтобы посмотреть на меня.

— Ничего, — отмахнулась я. — Пожалуйста, смотри на дорогу.

Он улыбнулся, но что-то было в его глазах, или в его позе, в руках, сжимающих руль, отчего он выглядел серьёзным. Машина ехала, окружённая тьмой. Фары были движущимся кругом света. Декабрьская ночь закрылась за машиной, словно дверь.

**_Позже тем же вечером._ **

Окружающий мир был безмолвным, спокойным и неумолимым. Ледяные клыки матушки-зимы глубоко вгрызались в плоть и кровь земли, высасывая её жизненные силы и оставляя её ледяной и высушенной. Прошлой ночью она разгулялась, вонзая свои белые, как у вампира, клыки в то, что осталось от трепещущего, умирающего сердца природы. Не было слышно ни шороха листьев, ни пения птиц, ни шёпота травы. Всё было покрыто слоем снега, похожего на белую сахарную вату. Под хрустящим снежным ковром был шелковисто-ледяной иней, покрывший всё своей блестящей, как стекло, злобой. С карнизов свисали сосульки, похожие на пальцы призраков, полные отчаяния. Мороз ненавидел всё живое. Казалось, что он налетел со стального неба и сковал весь мир тишиной, холодным блеском и льдом. Он пробирался и полз, как тень грабителя, крадя у земли все признаки жизни. Когда он закончил, мир стал таким же холодным и голым, как лицо зомби.

— Теперь подай мне звезду, — сказала я, стоя на лестнице, которая помогала мне дотянуться до верхушки ёлки. Себастьян передал мне золотистое украшение, и я закончила наряжать ёлку. В этом году украшения были новыми, тёмно-красного цвета, а лампочки сверкали, как серебряные бриллианты. Я спустилась со стремянки и сделала шаг назад.

— Она прекрасна! — воскликнула я.

— Это точно. Жду не дождусь, чтобы увидеть, какой подарок ты мне приготовила. Очень надеюсь, что это тот Ролекс, о котором я мечтал с тех пор, как его увидел.

— Сееееб, — протянула я и играючи ударила его по плечу.

\---

**_Утро 25 декабря_ **

**POV Дэна**

Его рот был слегка приоткрыт, и с полных губ срывалось тихое похрапывание. Я улыбнулся, глядя на волосы Фила, беспорядочно разметавшиеся по подушке. Он тихо застонал, когда я осторожно подвинулся и встал с кровати. Одеяло последовало за мной, открыв его мускулистую грудь, поднимавшуюся и опускавшуюся, но казалось, что он не был против потери одеяла и продолжал крепко спать. Он был таким очаровательным.

Мои губы едва коснулись гладкой кожи на его животе, а затем двинулись ниже. Горсть маленьких поцелуев рассыпалась на его левом бедре. Фил чуть пошевелился от такого внимания. Я поднял взгляд, длинные ресницы всё ещё трепетали над его бледными щеками. Я улыбнулся и нежно провёл пальцами по его бедру, медленно опускаясь для лучшего доступа. Я продолжил целовать его, а затем проследовал дорожкой поцелуев вдоль линии волос внизу его живота.

Мне пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сдержать смех, мои пальцы осторожно опустили резинку ниже его пупка. Я так и не смог достичь своей цели, когда крупные руки Фила схватили мои запястья и потащили меня вверх. Его глаза были всё ещё закрыты, когда я лёг на него. От моего смеха он застонал.

— Что ты делаешь со мной, мальчик? — спросил он хриплым голосом.

Я провёл пальцами по его щеке, мягко заставляя его позволить мне увидеть сияющие голубые глаза, которые я так любил.

— Доброе утро, Красавчик, — улыбнулся я.

Он широко улыбнулся, глядя прямо мне в лицо. Прошло несколько минут прежде, чем он заговорил, растерянно наморщив лоб.

— Ты хотел разбудить меня минетом?

Мои щёки покраснели, когда я уткнулся лицом в его шею, меня охватило смущение. В мои планы не входило будить его столь интимным образом. Но я не отрицал этого, а решил позволить ему поверить, что именно это я и намеревался сделать, просто потому, что это было забавнее. Может, я и побаловал бы его таким жарким пробуждением в другой раз. От мысли об этом я покраснел.

— Потому что я могу снова заснуть и ты можешь попытаться ещё раз, — предложил он.

Я судорожно вдохнул от такого предложения и легонько ударил его в грудь, а он рассмеялся.

После того, как Фил меня защекотал, я пошёл в душ. Я уже собирался пойти и найти Фила на кухне, когда раздался громкий стук во входную дверь.

— Дэн, ты откроешь? — спросил Фил.

— Конечно.

Я надел свитер, который Фил оставил для меня, а затем прошёл по коридору. Взявшись пальцами за холодную ручку, я открыл дверь. Я не сдержался и отошёл назад. Мужчина в дверях был огромным, он возвышался надо мной, почти как Фил. Во рту у меня пересохло, когда я уставился на него, а на его губах играла усмешка.

— Хмм, я ожидал кого-то чуть повыше, — пошутил он. — Фил дома?

Одна из его сильных рук была вся в татуировках, тёмный рукав покрывал его кожу. Чернила уходили вверх под рукав его футболки. Я сглотнул страх, а затем обернулся внутрь квартиры. Я задумался, как консьерж вообще впустил его.

— Фил! — позвал я.

Моё внимание резко вернулось, когда я почувствовал на своём плече большую, холодную руку. Я застыл на месте. Его улыбка была отнюдь не дружелюбной, а ледяные глаза скользили по моему телу.

— Ты приятель Фила?

Я не был уверен, что он имел в виду, говоря «приятель». Наверное, это был другой способ сказать «бойфренд».

— Да, — довольно резко ответил я и стянул с себя его руку. - Фил! — раздался мой тревожный голос.

Черноволосый парень поспешно появился несколькими секундами позже. Тренировочные штаны низко сидели на его бёдрах, он натянул через голову футболку, а затем повернулся в нашем направлении. Он казался совсем не радостным от того, что предстало его взгляду. Своей крупной рукой он схватил меня за плечо и осторожно потянул к себе, загородив своим телом. Он встал прямо и покровительственно, а затем повернулся ко мне.

— Жди в гостиной, — тихо произнёс он.

Я осторожно сжал его руку, после чего подчинился и быстро направился в гостиную. Внимание Фила было сосредоточено на госте, который, казалось, был приглашён.

— Какого чёрта ты хочешь? — процедил Фил сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.

— Меня послали убедиться, что ты сегодня вечером не поведёшь себя как последнее ссыкло. — Он почти рассмеялся.

— Я буду там. — Голос Фила был твёрд.

Я беспокойно наблюдал за разговором двух высоких мужчин; сердце подскочило, когда я заметил, как длинные пальцы Фила медленно сжались в кулаки. Но моё внимание привлёк мужчина, который поглядывал на меня. Улыбка на его лице довела меня до крайности, хоть я и знал, что Фил ни за что не позволит ему тронуть меня.

— Я бы хотел и его увидеть, — ухмыльнулся он.

Моё тело напряглось. Голубые глаза Фила встретились с моими, мягкость в них сменилась на жёсткость, а затем он повернулся и толкнул парня в грудь. Тот чуть отшатнулся.

— На хуй иди, — злобно процедил Фил.

— Не, приятель, я любитель кисок.

Дверь резко захлопнулась перед его лицом. Фил рвано дышал, прислонившись спиной к дереву. Я был уверен, что он отчаянно пытался собрать всё своё спокойствие. Я нерешительно подошёл к нему, зная, что он всё ещё был зол.

— Фил?

Я говорил тихо. Его голова всё ещё была опущена, он не смотрел на меня, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы вернуть самообладание. Я медленно поднёс руку к его голове и успокаивающе провёл руками по волосам — я знал, что это его расслабляло. Его глубокий вздох дал мне понять, что мои попытки увенчались успехом. Я чуть наклонил голову, ища тепла его щеки, а затем коснулся его кожи нежным поцелуем.

Он поднял голову и встретил мой обеспокоенный взгляд, после чего взял меня за руки и сжал их, проводя большими пальцами по тыльным сторонам ладоней.

— Он сделал тебе больно? — поинтересовался он.

— Нет, — ответил я, не желая спровоцировать его реакцию.

Я смотрел на наши руки. Простой жест заставил меня чувствовать себя в безопасности в его присутствии.

— Когда я услышал, как ты кричишь моё имя… — его голос надломился.

— Я просто подумал, что ты меня не слышал, — оборвал его я.

Фил немного расслабил позу, его губы нежно коснулись моих. Мы прижались друг к другу лбами, вдыхая дыхание друг друга, и его длинные ресницы щекотали мою кожу.

— Это тот парень, с которым ты будешь сегодня биться? — тихо спросил я.

— Нет, это его мудила-братец, — ответил Фил с явным неудовольствием.

Мои пальцы сжались вокруг его, а в горле образовался ком.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты дрался, — прошептал я, на моих глазах выступили слёзы.

Сильные руки Фила заключили меня в нежные, покровительственные объятия, и я прильнул к нему.

— Я знаю, малыш. Я знаю.

_**Этой ночью** _

Мне не нравилось, как было внутри. Там было холодно. Грязные белые стены не добавляли удобства, пока я сидел в комнате, предназначенной для Фила и его команды. Я сохранял молчание, пока мы ехали на машине к этому ужасному зданию, я был не в силах вымолвить даже слова, которые могли бы помочь Филу. Я подумал, что лучше будет ничего не говорить, чем продолжить выражать своё беспокойство, которое, как я знал, начинало обуревать прекрасного черноволосого парня.

Я сидел на столе в углу, свесив ноги, и глядел на происходившее в комнате. Там находилось несколько друзей Фила, которые расселись на потрёпанном диване у стены. Фил то и дело поглядывал на меня, пока разговаривал с мужчиной постарше, а затем извинился. Я неотрывно смотрел на него, когда он подошёл ближе. Он с любопытством оглядел меня, а затем подозвал Блейка. Тот сразу же подошёл, глядя то на Фила, то на меня.

— Приглядывай за ним, — предостерегающе сказал Фил.

Я нахмурился, когда на моё временное место присел ещё один человек. Мне не нужна была нянька. Собственничество Фила было почти что невыносимым. Мне же восемнадцать лет, ради всего святого. Я подскочил, когда кто-то объявил, что матч начнётся через пятнадцать минут. Фил исчез, наверное, чтобы окончательно подготовиться, и я остался с Блейком.

— С ним всё будет в порядке, Дэн.

Я повернулся к нему.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Поверить не могу, что ты позволил ему это!

Блейк не успел ответить, когда ещё несколько парней зашли в комнату. Их шутливый разговор заполнил маленькую комнатку. Я слез со стола и направился к дальней стене. Внимание Блейка переключилось с его друзей на меня.

— Куда ты идёшь? — спросил он.

— Налить себе немного воды.

Он кивнул и проследовал за мной взглядом, когда я подошёл к кулеру с водой. Я вытащил пластиковый стаканчик, подставил его под краник и нажал на рычажок. Прохладная жидкость заполнила прозрачный сосуд, и я повернулся к Блейку. Он всё ещё глядел на меня с любопытством, я слабо улыбнулся ему, поднеся воду к губам. Он показался удовлетворённым, и снова повернулся к парням. Я остался стоять на том же месте ещё несколько секунд, чтобы убедиться, что он полностью отвлёкся от моего присутствия.

Я поставил полный стаканчик на левую сторону стола и воспользовался шансом проскользнуть направо в дверь. Я огляделся по сторонам. Я понятия не имел, куда шёл, здание было для меня совершенно новым. Мысли неслись стремглав, пока в конце концов я не решил пойти налево.

Мне не пришлось далеко идти — вскоре я прошёл мимо открытой двери, громкие голоса эхом отдавались в комнате. Это был он — тот парень, с которым Фил будет драться, это должен был быть он. Я не стал стучаться, а просто предстал перед ним. Несколько мужчин изумлённо вытаращились на меня.

— Приятель, тебе нельзя быть здесь.

Я не обращал внимания на раздражённый голос, сосредоточившись на здоровенном парне прямо передо мной. Он сидел и пил воду из бутылки, глядя на меня. Его тёмные волосы были очень коротко острижены, одну руку покрывали татуировки. Но меня резко прервало обращение ко мне.

— Что я могу для тебя сделать? — улыбнулся он.

Выражение его лица было далеко не приветливым.

— Отмени поединок, — заявил я.

Он отмахнулся от моей просьбы и теперь широко улыбался. Я вытаращил глаза, когда он поднялся на ноги. Он был почти таким же высоким, как Фил, и возвышался надо мной. Но я не стал давать ему понять, что он был для меня угрозой, несмотря на то, что я слышал о его плохой репутации. Я стоял на месте.

— И как же тебя зовут?

Он говорил свысока, словно я был маленьким мальчиком. Я сглотнул, когда он чуть наклонился. Мой страх смешался с гневом, очевидно, он не воспринял меня всерьёз.

— Просто отмени бой! — я повысил голос.

Он поднял брови, глядя на меня.

— Какие мы дерзкие, — передразнил он.

Я резко повернулся на звук хриплого голоса Фила. Даже с другой стороны коридора его было слышно.

— Где, блядь, Дэн?!

Моё внимание привлёк обратно смех человека, напротив которого я стоял.

— Так ты Дэн? Потому что мне не кажется, что Фил с тобой очень счастлив, — ухмыльнулся он. — Теперь, если ты меня извинишь, я должен подготовиться, чтобы выбить всё дерьмо из твоего бойфренда. — В его голосе послышалась жуткая тьма.

Он получал удовольствие от моего отчаяния. Я знал, _знал_ , что он не отступит, как и Фил. Но я всё ещё цеплялся за крохотную соломинку надежды, что это всё закончится. Фил сможет уйти и мы забудем обо всём. Но это было желание, которое, как я понял, никогда не сбудется. На моих глазах выступили слёзы. Он повернулся, когда я попытался потянуться к нему и схватить за запястье.

— Пожалуйста… отмени бой, — взмолился я.

И тогда я почувствовал, как сильная рука обхватила меня сзади за пояс. Мои ноги оторвались от земли, меня подняли и вынесли из комнаты. Я чувствовал задней стороной шеи тяжёлое дыхание Фила. Мы прошли где-то половину коридора, когда он снова поставил меня на ноги и резко развернул. Казалось, что он в ярости.

— Ты совсем с катушек съехал? Дэн, я же сказал тебе оставаться с Блейком. — Он кипел от злости. — Чем ты вообще думал?

Я не отвечал, лишь безмолвно опустил голову. Удивление Фила было очевидным, когда я обнял его за шею, прижался к нему и расплакался.

— П-пожалуйста, не делай этого, — хныкал я в его грудь, от моих слёз отчаяния его футболка сделалась мокрой.

Я слышал, как он тяжело вздохнул, заключив меня в покровительственное объятие. Он положил подбородок мне на макушку, его дыхание стало приходить в норму. Мы стояли так ещё пару секунд, а затем я подпрыгнул, когда заслышал, как кто-то выкрикнул имя Фила. Он попытался заставить меня пойти с ним по коридору, но я только крепче обхватил его. У меня подкосились ноги, Фил прижимал меня к своей тёплой груди, а я уткнулся лицом в его шею.

Он сохранял молчание, провожая меня обратно в комнату, где я остался под пристальным надзором Блейка.

— Мы будем смотреть на тебя на ринге, приятель, — сказал Блейк.

Он повернулся ко мне и кивнул, призывая следовать за ним.

— Он останется со мной, — сказал Фил.

Последовали несколько секунд тишины, а затем Блейк кивнул и неохотно вышел из комнаты. Я снова сел на стол в углу, голубые глаза Фила глядели на меня, а затем он снял футболку. Я онемело наблюдал за тем, как он стянул джинсы и переоделся в тёмно-синие шорты.

Он подошёл ко мне с улыбкой на лице. Я позволил ему раздвинуть мои колени, и Фил удобно встал между моих бёдер. Крупные ладони легли мне на поясницу и придвинули меня вперёд. Тёмные волосы Фила щекотали мою кожу, когда он наклонил голову и почти коснулся своими пухлыми губами моего уха.

— Обещаю, что выйду оттуда живым, — пошутил он, но в его голосе не было решимости.

Он поцеловал меня за ухом, получив ответную реакцию. Он явно видел, что я был не в настроении шутить. Он отстранился, его изумительные голубые глаза буравили мои, тёмные. Я торопливо отвернулся, когда Фил потянулся к моим губам. Мой отказ, казалось, шокировал его. Он ткнулся носом мне в щёку, желая, чтобы я принял его ласку.

— Не поцелуешь меня? — прошептал он.

Я до боли зажмурился от его приятного голоса и крепко сжал пальцами край стола.

— На удачу.

Я молчал, и он опустил голову, осторожно разжимая мои пальцы. Его касания были бережными, когда он играл с кончиками моих пальцев. Казалось, моё тело напряглось, когда его губы коснулись моей щеки, и он поднял мою руку, чтобы поцеловать тыльную сторону.

С моих губ сорвался вздох, когда он отпустил меня, ставив в холоде и одиночестве в углу комнаты, которая теперь казалась такой пугающей. Я смотрел, как он взял перчатки и направился к двери. Он не обернулся, когда выходил. Моё сердце бешено билось в груди.

Я покачал головой, я не мог позволить ему уйти, только не так. Я не хотел, чтобы он беспокоился обо мне, особенно, когда он вот-вот выйдет на боксёрский ринг. Я резко соскочил со стола и побежал к двери. Мой встревоженный взгляд зацепился за обнажённую спину Фила, когда он шёл босиком по узкому коридору.

— Фил!

Он резко обернулся на звук моего голоса, глаза широко открылись от беспокойства, когда я подбежал к нему. Я обхватил его за шею и потянул вниз, с силой прижавшись к его губам. Перчатки полетели на пол, его сильные руки крепко обхватили меня, а наши рты наслаждались ощущением друг друга. Когда он отстранился, мы оба тяжело дышали, прижавшись лбами друг к другу.

— Прости меня, — прошептал я.

Фил нежно улыбнулся, играя с подвеской в виде бумажного самолётика, спрятанной под тканью воротника. Он поднёс мои руки к своей груди, крепко прижимая их к своей голой, бледной коже.

— У тебя моё сердце, береги его, — прошептал он.

Я разомкнул губы от тихих слов Фила и посмотрел на него. Я прильнул к его телу, поцеловав то место, где до этого были мои руки.

— Обязательно.

Ещё один быстрый поцелуй, и он с неохотой отошёл, подобрав брошенные перчатки. Я остался с ощущением Фила на своих губах, безнадёжно глядя, как он уходил прочь.

— Фил.

Он повернул голову; волосы падали ему на лоб.

— Надери ему задницу!

Я услышал, как его смех разнёсся по коридору.

Необъятный зал был современным, но холодным. Потолок над нами был высоким, а в центре располагался боксёрский ринг. Я задумался о том, что здесь когда-то мог находиться спортзал, очень-очень давно. Но я видел разницу. Это было не похоже на тот зал, где работали Фил и Блейк.

О предстоящем поединке, должно быть, было хорошо известно, вокруг ринга собралось большое количество людей, кто-то сидел, а кто-то стоял. Как давно они ждали это представление? Меня обуяло тяжёлое чувство, осознание того, что на противников делались ставки, и кто-то должен был проиграть. На победителе хорошо наживутся. От мысли об этом мне было тошно.

Вскоре меня отвлекли от всё нараставшей тревоги. Рядом со мной появилось знакомое лицо, одарив меня небольшой улыбкой. Это был Себастьян. Прежде, чем я успел спросить его, что он здесь делал, Фил и его противник вышли на ринг. Публика громко шумела, и мне оказалось сложно разобрать слова. Себастьян притянул меня чуть ближе.

— Какое совпадение! — с удивлением сказал он. — Почему он дерётся?

На секунду я вытаращился на него, не в силах говорить. Слишком много всего происходило. Наверное, он увидел моё беспокойство и напряжение, нараставшее внутри меня, потому что он взял меня за руку и крепко сжал.

Его рука оставалась в моей, когда мы устремили нервные взгляды на поднимавшуюся платформу, глаза всех зрителей были прикованы к парням, готовившимся к схватке. У меня перехватило дыхание, когда Фил посмотрел на меня. Я ещё никогда не видел его таким, он казался собранным, непреклонным, сильным, словно он глядел прямо сквозь меня. Но его взгляд отвлекся, когда Блейк поместил в его рот капу и похлопал по спине. Блейк сошёл с ринга, оставив Фила стоять там в одиночестве, его босые ноги двигались вперёд. Я тут же узнал, что его противника звали Скотт, бессчётное количество людей подбадривали его криками. Мы увидели, как они вежливо стукнулись кулаками, давая знак, что оба оппонента были готовы.

Как только прозвучал сигнал, кулак Фила с силой впечатался в лицо Скотта. Последовали бессчётные удары, мужчины на ринге били друг друга так, что при каждом ударе я морщился. Я знал, что Фил был успешен в своём деле. Но я даже не представлял, что он так хорошо выступит против человека в более высокой весовой категории. Его умения поражали меня, пока мы наблюдали, как оба противника блокировали удары, которые могли нанести серьёзный урон. Фил был быстрым, быстрее, чем его соперник. Возможно, из-за этого он был таким успешным, из-за этого и из-за его очевидного гнева, стоявшего за каждым ударом.

Я не знаю, сколько прошло времени, но я стал крепче сжимать руку Себастьяна, когда Фил получил сильный удар в левую часть груди. Удары, которые получал Фил, превосходили те, что он наносил сам. Почему он замедлялся? Его предплечья постоянно были подняты в обороне. Я отчаянно посмотрел на Себастьяна. Блейк был с другой стороны, и он кричал на Фила.

— Какого… — я не смог закончить.

— Всё в порядке, Дэн. Он пытается найти слабое место Скотта, — сообщил он.

— Не понимаю. — Я покачал головой и нахмурился.

— У всех есть свои изъяны, Фил должен найти его, чтобы сокрушить Скотта.

— А он не может сделать что-то большее, чем просто стоять и принимать удары? — прокричал я.

Мои мысли роились вихрем, когда я задумался над словами Себастьяна. Казалось, что у Фила не было физических изъянов, по крайней мере я ни одного не видел.

— И… и в чём же слабое место Фила? — запинаясь, спросил я.

Себастьян посмотрел на меня и ответил спустя несколько секунд молчания.

— Ты, — прошептал он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * c’est la vie - такова жизнь (фр.)  
> ** Before it gets better the darkness gets bigger; the person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger - слова из песни Fall Out Boy - Miss Missing You


	27. У меня всё под контролем

**POV Дэна**

— И… и в чём же слабое место Фила?

Он посмотрел на меня и прошептал спустя несколько секунд молчания:

— Это ты.

Сердце бухнуло в груди и ускорило свой ритм. Поразмыслив над словами Себастьяна, я начал верить, что он был также и моей слабостью, этот высокий черноволосый парень, который буквально силой ворвался в мою жизнь. А теперь я ни за что не хотел, чтобы он уходил. Моя любовь к нему была непреклонной, непредсказуемой, неожиданной, неконтролируемой и невыносимой.

Оказалось, что смотреть, как Фил раз за разом блокировал удары, было тяжело. Несомненно, после матча его бледная кожа будет покрыта множеством синяков. Всё, что я хотел — это чтобы он вышел оттуда живым и позволил мне снять поцелуями всю боль, которую он вытерпел этим вечером.

Живот Скотта был дряблым и рыхлым, и сам он был вдвое больше Фила. Моё сердце переполнила животная ярость, и я вскочил, беззвучно крича «нет!», когда он нанёс удар по рёбрам Фила. Удар был настолько сильным, что я слышал, как у Фила перехватило дыхание.

Я почувствовал, как от ужаса мои внутренности завязались в узел, даже когда он быстро оправился, а сердце не переставало бешено стучать. Я прикусил губу и смотрел, как он выдал серию идеальных ударов по торсу Скотта. Он двигался так плавно, каждая часть его тела была гибкой и сильной, и я даже забыл, что он боролся с человеком вдвое крупнее него, только из-за того, что был загипнотизирован его движениями.

— Бу-у-у! Бу-у-у! — закричали люди в толпе, и всё это началось после того, как Фил получил ещё один удар в верхнюю часть торса. Я поморщился, когда Скотт сразу же ударил Фила по губам. Его голова запрокинулась, я увидел, как на пол упали капли крови, и услышал, как снова тихо произнёс «нет». Фил снова выпрямился и вернулся в прежнюю позицию, слизав кровь с рассечённой губы. Но я не понимал, почему он ослаблял свою защиту.

Казалось, что он не прикрывался, и даже Блейк и тренер хмуро глядели из своего угла, явно ничего не понимая, пока схватка продолжалась. Фил всегда наносил удары идеально, но отчего-то позволял Скоту слишком часто попадать по своей грудной клетке. Я был растерян и встревожен, ожидая конца, и всё, что я знал — так это что каждый удар от этого ужасного человека я ощущал внутри себя как нож, всаженный в живот.

Когда Скотт снова ударил Фила в бок и тот упал на одно колено, я захотел умереть.

— Нет! — из меня вырвался крик.

И когда женщина, стоявшая сзади, услышала меня, она приложила сложенные рупором ладони кло рту и прокричала:

— Вставай, Фил! Вставай! Выбей из него всё дерьмо!

Я издал рваный вздох облегчения, когда он одним прыжком поднялся на ноги и стёр с губ кровь, но его взгляд скользнул в мою сторону и он получил ещё один удар, от которого его отбросило назад, на канаты.

Мои нервы были натянуты настолько, что мне пришлось опустить голову и на минуту перестать смотреть. У меня в горле стоял огненный ком и я даже не мог сглотнуть слюну. Когда я смотрел, как он принимает удары, то чувствовал себя таким же беспомощным, как когда спорил с отцом и ничего не мог поделать. Мне снедало желание подняться и тоже ударить этого грёбаного жирдяя, или просто сбежать. Дерись или убегай. Но вместо этого я просто сидел там, и это было ужасно.

Внезапно толпа начала скандировать: «ФИЛ… ФИЛ… ФИЛ…»

Пока я не смотрел, что-то произошло, и из-за этого в Мэдисон Сквер Гарден начался хаос, люди начали кричать: «ДА, ФИЛ… ФИЛ… ФИЛ!»

Из колонок разнёсся голос ведущего:

— Наш победитель, леди и джентльмены! ФИЛИП! Фиииииииииииилиииип! Да, изголодавшиеся дамы, кричите что есть мочи ради самого плохого из плохих парней, которых видел этот ринг! Фиииилииип!

Я резко поднял голову от удивления, и мой взгляд снова вернулся к рингу. Здоровяка увели при помощи команды медиков, и меня поразило то, что Фил, кажется, сломал ему рёбра.

И его больше не было на ринге.

И у него тоже могло быть сломано ребро.

Господи, да что за чертовщина только что произошла?

Как только я смог пробраться сквозь толпу, то направился за кулисы, оставив Себастьяна позади. У меня сжалось сердце, когда я обернулся и увидел его грустное лицо. Пока я шёл через толпу, он встретился со мной взглядом, одними губами произнёс «иди» и показал выставленные вверх большие пальцы. Я улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул. Я собирался поблагодарить его, когда вокруг будет не так много людей.

Я нашёл тренера, который пылко спорил с Блейком о том, что «этот ублюдок играет с огнём», и когда они оба меня заметили, тренер отвернулся, а Блейк показал пальцем наверх, после чего вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов ключ от номера Фила и протянул мне. Я взял его и направился в отель, где он остановился на время схватки — по счастью, он располагался всего лишь за углом.

Я нашёл Фила сидящим на банкетке у изножья кровати, его колючие тёмные волосы так же красиво взъерошены, как и обычно, дыхание всё ещё немного сбито, и когда он поднял голову и слабо улыбнулся, меня охватила волна облегчения.

— Понравился бой? — спросил он чуть хриплым от обезвоживания голосом.

Я не мог возразить, но и согласиться тоже не мог; я попросту не знал, почему это оказалось для меня столь сложно.

— Ты ему рёбра сломал.

Одна гладкая тёмная бровь поднялась вверх, затем он осушил остатки «Гаторейда» и откинул пустую бутылку прочь по полу.

— Ты беспокоишься о нём или обо мне?

— О нём, потому что это он стоять завтра не сможет.

Мы были одни.

И неожиданно каждая клетка моего тела это поняла.

Напряжение между нами стало таким плотным, что его можно было резать ножом.

У меня немного дрожали руки, я выдавил немного целебной мази, встал на колени и нанёс её на рассечённую губу Фила. Кровь больше не шла, но ранка пришлась прямо на середину его мясистой нижней губы. Время остановилось, когда я надавил на неё пальцем. Он посмотрел на меня из-под чуть приопущенных век.

— О тебе, — прошептал я. — Я беспокоюсь о тебе.

Меня переполнило внезапное осознание того, что я слышу его дыхание, чувствую его ритм. Я был так близко, что вдыхал тот же воздух, что он выдыхал, и без предупреждения его запах оказался во мне. Он пах так приятно, его запах был солёным и чистым, как океан, и я был не в силах не реагировать на него. Голова кружилась. Я представил, как прижимаюсь головой к его влажной шее и слизываю языком каждую капельку пота с его бледной кожи.

_Почему ты не поцелуешь меня, Фил?_

Он отвлёк меня от моих мыслей.

— Я повредил правое плечо, Дэн.

Звук моего имени встревожил мои мысли, и его хриплый голос меня немного возбудил, но я скрыл это под надуманно-мрачным вздохом.

— Да ты же как бульдозер, глупо было надеяться, что ты выйдешь оттуда с одной лишь разбитой губой.

— И ты хочешь помочь мне?

— Конечно. За этим я и пришёл.

Я встал на колени у изножья кровати и взял его за плечо. Меня больше не удивляло то, как каждая клетка моего тела реагировала на прикосновение моих рук к телу этого мужчины. Я просто закрыл глаза и позволил себе насладиться этим, пока пытался заставить его расслабиться, но напряжение в его теле было ещё более неподатливым, чем когда-либо. Я сильнее надавил на его правое плечо и прошептал:

— Тот ублюдок неслабо тебя сюда ударил. Он вообще сильно бил. Тебе больно?

— Нет.

Мне показалось, что я услышал в его голосе весёлые нотки, но не был в этом уверен. Моё внимание переключилось на его мышцы, ноющие и сопротивляющиеся под моими пальцами, и я точно знал, что ему было больно. Должно было быть.

— Я натру тебя арникой.

Он сел абсолютно неподвижно и дал мне втереть немного масла в кожу, и когда я кинул быстрый взгляд на его тёмный профиль, то заметил, что его глаза были крепко зажмурены.

— Тебе больно? — прошептал я ему на ухо.

— Нет, — так же шёпотом ответил он.

— Ты всегда говоришь нет, но в этот раз я точно знаю, что да.

— Другие места болят сильнее.

— Какого чёрта?

Хлопнула входная дверь, и в главную спальню влетел Блейк; он казался таким взбешённым, насколько это вообще возможно. Его лицо, обычно напоминавшее мальчика из церковного хора, посуровело, и даже его кудри казались более отчётливыми.

— Какого. Чёрта? — повторил он.

Тело Фила превратилось в камень под моими прикосновениями.

— Вот что нам всем интересно: какого хрена ты позволил надрать себе задницу? — выкрикнул Блейк.

Комнату наполнила странная, беспокойная атмосфера, и я немедленно прекратил двигать руками по плечу Фила.

— Это из-за него? — спросил вошедший следом тренер и бросил на меня злобный взгляд.

Фил не отвечал. Его тело было словно отлито из бетона, каждый мускул был напряжён.

Все мои внутренности сжались, я не хотел оставаться там и слушать, как эти парни спорят о том, в чём они разбираются, так что тихо, по большей части для себя, ведь никто больше не обращал на меня внимания, пробормотал что-то насчёт того, что хочу пойти налить себе воды.

И когда я шёл по коридору, то снова услышал голос Блейка.

— …Что бы ты ни делал, ты не можешь играть в эти чёртовы игры, как нормальный человек. Ты только сам себя истязаешь, Фил. То, что ты с ним делаешь, опасно.

Я замедлил шаг, почти что остановился. Готов был поспорить, они говорили обо мне.

— В этом году они поставили на тебя все твои деньги, помнишь об этом? — добавил Блейк. — Теперь ты должен победить Скорпиона в финале несмотря ни на что. И это включает и его, чувак.

Стоп. Что? _Ещё один_ поединок?

Тембр голоса Фила был ниже остальных, но почему-то его тихий голос был во много раз менее угрожающим.

— Скорпион уже покойник, так что просто отвалите.

— Ты заплатил мне, чтобы предотвратить это, Фил! — возразил Блейк, но от этого Фил только сильнее понизил голос.

— У меня. Всё. Под контролем.

Я остановился на последнем лестничном пролёте и присел. В горле пересохло, а глаза наполнились слезами. Я был совершенно растерян, я не знал, почему Фил не сказал мне про другой бой или почему он так странно вёл себя рядом со мной. Я просто хотел домой. Я поднял такой шум из-за того, что не хотел, чтобы он дрался, а теперь он вёл себя так, как будто это фигня какая-то.

Я закрыл лицо руками и вздохнул.

— Эй, — сзади меня раздался его хриплый голос.

— Оставь меня одного, Фил.

— Прости меня, — прошептал он.

— Ты вообще _знаешь_ , что ты сделал не так?

Он сел подле меня. Я не смотрел ему в глаза.

— Потому что… — начал он.

— Потому что я скажу тебе, почему! — я прервал его. — Потому что ты эгоист, Фил. Подлый, эгоистичный ублюдок. Сейчас же грёбаное Рождество, ради всего святого! А всё, что ты сделал — испортил этот день. Знаешь, чего я от тебя ожидал? Я ждал долгого горячего поцелуя, может даже «Спасибо, Дэн, за то, что ты рядом со мной». — Я расплакался. - Я, блин, так за тебя боюсь. Мне так страшно, что ты можешь кончить как Скотт. Я ждал «Я люблю тебя«…

— Дэн…

— Нет. Просто отвези меня домой, Фил. Мне больше ничего этого не нужно.

Путь домой прошёл в неловком молчании. Он казался мёртвым рядом со мной. Его кожа была бледнее снега, а синие глаза потемнели, как ночное небо зимой. И они казались мёртвыми.

Всё, что я слышал — лишь скрип снега под колёсами машины. Мы проехали Таймс Сквер и я видел, как Нью-Йорк расцветает яркими огнями и радостным настроением. Я прислонил голову к ледяному стеклу и смотрел, как толпы людей охали и ахали над великолепными рождественскими декорациями, украшавшими витрины магазинов на Пятой авеню.

Я был очень сильно разочарован.

Когда он остановил свой Рейндж Ровер около моего крыльца, я не стал тратить время зря и просто открыл дверь и вышел наружу, провалившись по щиколотку в снег.

— Удачного боя, Фил, — сказал я, закрыв пассажирскую дверь. — Я совершенно ни о чём не беспокоился.

Широкими шагами я направился к дому. Фил не медлил ни секунды и сразу же отъехал, его машина растворилась в ночной темноте.

Я так сильно хотел закричать, что горло свело. Дрожащими руками я открыл дверь.

К сожалению, у нас не было рождественской ели, поэтому и семейным рождественским духом тоже не пахло. Дом был ужасно тихим. Ещё более тихим, чем я представлял. Было всего двенадцать, и отец не должен был спать в это время.

Я отряхнул ботинки от налипшего на них снега и направился в мамину комнату. Она была моим единственным облегчением.

Путь до её двери занял некоторое время, потому что я так сильно устал и был эмоционально истощён, что двигался как улитка, застрявшая в грязи. _Что это вообще за метафора была такая, Дэн?_

Дверь открылась со скрипом. Я почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника побежали мурашки, словно я вдруг зашёл в очень холодную комнату. Её ночник был выключен, так что единственным источником света в комнате была луна, чей свет прокрадывался в комнату через окно рядом с кроватью. Было так тихо, что я слышал, как таяли снежинки от исходившего от дома тепла.

Мама не издавала ни звука. Даже спящие люди едва заметно шевелятся во сне. Можно услышать их дыхание. Но я не слышал ничего. Я сел рядом с её кроватью на стул, который поставил там в первый день после аварии. С тихим щелчком я включил свет и оглядел её бледное, почти серое лицо. Её кожа так туго обтягивала череп, что было видно крошечные тёмно-красные капилляры, пронизывавшие её. Её глаза ввалились в глазницы и были похожи на две бездонные пропасти. Я взял её хрупкую руку с одеяла. Она была холодной. Почти как если бы она была мертва.

Я почувствовал, как сердце глухо бухнуло в груди.

— Мама? — прошептал я, слегка потрепав её за плечо.

Снегопад за окном был похож на бриллиантовый занавес.

— Мама? — снова осмелился спросить я.

Ничего. Только звук ветра, яростно задувавшего в заиндевевшее окно.

Я поднялся на ноги. На её лице виднелись капли моих тёплых слёз.

— Мама! — выкрикнул я и сильнее потряс её, ожидая хотя бы слабой реакции.

Её тело безжизненно покоилось на моих руках.

Я почувствовал, как будто меня разорвали на части, вырвали сердце из груди и оставили лежать бесформенной грудой плоти и крови.

— Мама!

Я кричал и кричал, пока не сорвал голос. Я плакал, пока не выплакал все слёзы.

Я баюкал её на руках, впитывая в себё её образ. Она была покрыта моими слезами.

Я поцеловал её в лоб и оставил лежать в кровати, а сам пошёл самой мучительной дорогой в своей жизни.

Белый телефон сверкал в темноте словно ангел.

Я снял трубку с рычага и набрал 911.

— Алло? Вы можете спасти мою маму?


	28. Я найду его

**POV Дэна**

Я резко открыл глаза. За окном было холодно, но я был весь в поту. Сердце стучало как бешеное, и я резко поднял голову с тёплой подушки. Спустя секунду невероятно сильной паники, которая сломала мне мозг и переполнила адреналином, до меня внезапно дошло…

_Мама._

Я провёл рукой по волосам и крепко задумался.

 _Стоп._ Это был просто сон!

Я встал с кровати, ощущая в ушах пульс, стучавший как барабан, и побежал вниз. Едва не споткнувшись, я вбежал в комнату матери и упал на колени рядом с кроватью. Она была там.

— Ёбаный ад… — прошептал я.

— Не ругайся, Дэн, — пробормотала мама.

И я рассмеялся. Горький, ненормальный смех приливной волной сорвался с моих губ.

— Счастливого Рождества, — сказал я.

_**Позднее тем же днём** _

— Так значит, ты расстался с ним? — спросила моя подруга Клара, потягивая через трубочку свой пряничный латте.

— Серьёзно, Клара, кто расстаётся из-за таких мелочей? — сказал Дин с полным ртом коричного печенья.

— Я! — запротестовала Клара. — Ну…

— Да, да, все мы знаем про вас с Беном, — сказал Дин.

— Но он не отвечал на мои звонки!

— Ребята. Хватит, в самом деле. Я не расставался с Филом. Думаю, нам просто нужно было провести некоторое время отдельно друг от друга.

— Конечно, Дэн. И через два дня ты прибежишь обратно к нему как потерянный щенок.

— Эй! Это неправда! — возразил я.

_Кого я обманываю, это чистая правда._

Клара улыбнулась и взяла мою руку в свои.

— Не волнуйся, мы всегда будем рядом с тобой. К тому же, после зимних каникул тебе снова нужно будет ходить в школу, так что забудь о нём!

— Что? Я не могу просто забыть…

— Клэри, из тебя далеко не лучший советчик по части дел сердечных. Я бы сказал, просто подожди, пока он сам к тебе вернётся! В этой ситуации виноват только он, — заявил Дин.

Я вздохнул и сделал глоток кофе. Старбакс был забит под завязку. Повсюду раздавались разговоры и смех, а на каждом столе красовались красные рождественские стаканы. Пахло чистым счастьем. Запахи корицы, шоколада и эгг-ногга проникли в каждую пору моего тела.

Входные двери раздвинулись, впустив внутрь морозный воздух с улицы, и в кафе вошёл знакомый человек. Его карие глаза встретились с моими, и Себастьян большими шагами подошёл к нашему столику. Его волосы были взлохмачены ветром и присыпаны серебристыми снежинками, которые уже начали таять. Нос его покраснел, Себастьян растирал ладони, вдувая тёплый воздух в перчатки. Он улыбнулся и сел рядом со мной.

— Я не опоздал? — со смехом спросил он.

— Эээ… — я заёрзал на сиденье и посмотрел на друзей, которые смотрели на него, вытаращив глаза.

— Дэн, почему бы тебе не представить нас своему другу-красавчику? — кокетливо улыбнулась Клара.

— Себастьян, это мои друзья, Клара и Дин. Дин и Клара, это Себастьян, мой друг.

На его лице появилась глуповатая улыбка.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — шёпотом спросил я. Его лицо посерьёзнело, а взгляд карих глаз направился на меня.

— Я слышал, что Фил не появился на финальном поединке. Он должен был состояться три часа назад, но Фила там не было.

— О, — я округлил рот. — И что я должен делать?

— Не знаю, позвонить ему, например?

— И как ты меня нашёл? — Я поднял брови и сменил тему.

— Это было не так уж и сложно. На Рождество большинство жителей Нью-Йорка собираются здесь.

— И ты пришёл сюда только за этим? Может, он занят, занимаясь своими делами Фила в мире Фила, без Дэна.

— Ты прямо-таки с ума сходишь без него, — Себастьян снова рассмеялся.

— Нет, не схожу! — Я нахмурил брови и встал из-за стола, надев шарф и пальто. Как только я заправил волосы под шапку, Себастьян схватил меня за руку.

— И куда же ты идёшь? — процедил он.

— На улицу.

— На улицу? Там чёртов дубак! Клянусь, иногда мне кажется, что ты надо мной издеваешься. — Он нахмурился и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, он не шутил. Но и я тоже.

— Мне просто нужно выйти на воздух.

— Ладно. Иди, — сказал Себастьян и отпустил меня.

— Ребята. Вообще-то мы тоже здесь, — подал голос Дин.

Я вздохнул.

— Можете получше познакомиться с Себастьяном. Удачи.

— Позволь мне хотя бы подбросить тебя до дома, — настаивал Себастьян.

Я покачал головой и улыбнулся.

— Я найду его.

Себастьян не шутил. Если бы я остановился хотя бы на мгновение, то превратился бы в глыбу льда. Снежинки сверкали в свете уличных фонарей, словно кто-то рассыпал над Нью-Йорком алмазную пыль. Снег скрипел под ботинками, пока я пытался поймать такси. Воздух, которым я дышал, был тёмным, морозным, наэлектризованным.

Водитель высадил меня у дома, в котором располагалась квартира Фила. Громадное здание из стекла и бетона возвышалось над зимним пейзажем как ледяной сталагмит. Я заплатил таксисту, поблагодарил его и направился к парадному входу, Альфред, консьерж, улыбнулся и кивнул мне, показывая этим, что он знает меня как парня своего босса. Я улыбнулся в ответ и пошёл к лифту.

Металлические двери лифта раздвинулись, открыв мне вид на отделанное мрамором фойе. Двойные двери были распахнуты настежь. Я не думал, что он просто забыл их закрыть. Я прошёл внутрь маленькими шажками, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. И когда я вошёл в квартиру, то громко вздохнул.

Его антикварные вещицы и картины были изорваны в клочья и раскиданы по паркету. Прекрасные Обюссонские ковры больше не украшали пол, а вместе с другим бельём, подушками и полотенцами были свалены в кучу в углу гостиной. Кожаная обивка диванов, казалось, была вспорота ножом, а обеденный стол валялся кверху ножками. Я услышал, как со стороны ванной раздались шаги, и затем появился мужчина, которому на вид было немного за пятьдесят. На нём был безупречно выглаженный чёрный костюм и тёмно-красный галстук, подчёркивавший его голубые глаза. У него были седые, гладко прилизанные волосы. Он улыбался. Это была самая холодная улыбка, виденная мною за всю жизнь.

— О, ты, должно быть, Дэн, — произнёс он, изображая удивление.

Я кивнул.

— Приятно познакомиться, Дэн, я отец Фила.


	29. Если тебя полюбит писатель, ты никогда не умрёшь

**_POV Дэна_ **

— Я отец Фила, — сказал он, шагнув вперёд.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил я, отступая.

— О, прошу тебя, не пугайся. Давай поговорим. — Он улыбнулся.

— Где Фил? Где он? — Я спиной наткнулся на стену и шагнул к двери, не отрывая глаз от лица мужчины. Моё дыхание было рваным, а ладони вспотели.

— Какой симпатичный мальчик. — Он улыбнулся, двигаясь мне навстречу. Я широко раскрыл глаза и взмолился, чтобы всё это оказалось всего лишь ужасной шуткой. — О, я не хотел сказать, что ты симпатичный, не в том смысле, что обычно люди имеют в виду. У тебя доброе лицо. Но твои глаза — они прекрасны. Они дикие, безумные, как у какого-нибудь животного, выбежавшего из леса при пожаре, — продолжил он.

— Эээ… — Я не мог ничего сказать. — Я просто хочу знать, где Фил.

— О, видишь ли, мой сын немного занят. Он сделал очень, очень, _очень_ нехорошую вещь. Я должен был сказать ему, что это не лучшее, что он мог сделать — своровать у меня. И я говорю не о какой-нибудь небольшой, незначительной сумме. Я говорю о сотнях тысяч долларов. И всё это было только для тебя, мой дорогой Дэн, — прошептал он.

— Прошу прощения? Я не помню, чтобы Фил говорил мне об этом.

Я резко вдохнул, и воздух застрял у меня в горле.

_— Нет, — произнёс Фил. — Я уже отдал ему деньги, тебе больше не нужно об этом волноваться._

_— Что?... — Я был поражён. — Фил, я мог бы и сам справиться! — возразил я._

_— Правда что ли, Дэн? Его люди чуть тебя не убили, причём дважды. К счастью, я был рядом, чтобы спасти тебя, — ухмыльнулся Фил._

_— Сколько ты им отдал? — спросил я Фила._

_— Тебе не нужно этого знать._

— О, о-хо-хо. Кажется, теперь ты припоминаешь. — У него был горький смех. Было больно его слышать. — Видишь ли, мой мальчик, деньги, которые он отдал мистеру Кейну, были для меня очень важны. А теперь я повсюду вижу и слышу, что он занялся боксом?! Какой же он сын?! Он покрывает меня позором. И всё из-за тебя.

— И что я теперь должен делать? — спросил я. Его ледяные голубые глаза были непохожи на Фила. В них чего-то не хватало. Чего-то человечного.

— Убирайся из наших жизней. Ты всё разрушил. Ты поставил моего сына на грань небытия! Ты уничтожил его! Ты маленький подонок!

— Я?! Из вас никудышный отец. Я не верю этому, мистер Лестер. Это вы стали причиной тому, что он такой… замкнутый.

Он схватил меня за воротник и с силой прижал к стене.

— И я каждую ночь благодарю Господа за него, потому что, хотите верьте, хотите не верьте, но он буквально спас меня, — продолжил я, не обращая на пульсирующую в спине боль.

— Эта… любовь между вами двумя, она чудовищна. Ты не значишь для него абсолютно ничего, Дэн. Он не любит тебя. Он никогда никого не любил. Никогда.

— Это не…

— Тихо! Молчание — золото. Не говори. Ты не нужен.

Недалеко от нас что-то треснуло.

— Разве не было лучше, когда ты держал рот на замке? — Он прижал руку к моему рту. Я почувствовал, как в глазах защипало, а из глаз потекли слёзы, прямо на руку мужчины. — О нет. Не плачь. Каждая слеза, падающая из твоих глаз — это всего лишь ещё один знак того, как ты слаб. Ты же не хочешь показаться жалким, правда? Просто уходи! Без тебя мы будем намного счастливее. Ты  _ничего_ не стоишь.

Слёзы не останавливались, но я почувствовал, как мои губы изогнулись в улыбке.

— Что? Почему ты улыбаешься? Прекрати!

— Ты никогда не слушал меня, папа, — раздался голос Фила откуда-то вне моего поля зрения. — У тебя есть дело только ко мне, — сказал он, вдруг появившись справа. Он схватил руки своего отца и оттолкнул его прочь. — Оставь его в покое.

— Почему ты вступаешься за него, Фил? Ты не понимаешь! Он изменил тебя! — продолжал его отец.

— Нет! — вскричал Фил. — Это ты изменился! Матери было бы стыдно за тебя! И какого дьявола ты перевернул вверх дном весь мой дом?!

Их голубые глаза были полны ярости, и они были похожи на двух хищников, готовых атаковать, а я застрял между ними. Я попытался отступить от конфликта, но Фил схватил меня за руку и притянул к себе.

— Куда, по-твоему, ты направился? — прошипел он.

— Гм… тебе, наверное, стоит сначала разобраться с ним, а потом у нас будет много…

— Довольно! — прервал нас мужчина. — Фил, нам надо поговорить. — Он посмотрел на меня. — Наедине.

Фил посмотрел на меня и сжал мою руку. Я кивнул и улыбнулся ему.

Они вышли в коридор, оставив меня наедине с его разорённой квартирой. Я прижался спиной к стене, а потом сполз по ней вниз, на пол. Я сел и прислушался к приглушённым голосам, пока мой взгляд блуждал по обстановке. Затем наступила тишина, и я остался размышлять, что же мне теперь делать. Я должен был почувствовать, что пора остановиться и уйти. Я мог избежать всего этого, если бы послушал Себастьяна. Я должен был видеть, что это грядёт, когда только встретил Фила. Но я бы никогда не подумал, что всё обернётся такими сложностями. Моё внимание привлекла груда бумаг, раскиданных по столу Фила. Я поднялся с пола и подошёл ближе.

Я пробежал глазами по строкам, которые шли вверх и вниз, словно деревья на ветру.

_Добро пожаловать в ад, или иначе —  
ночи, прожитые в ожидании огня.  
Накорми меня своим гневом, влей свою жидкую страсть  
в эти ледяные вены, которым не хватает плавности и движения,  
жаждущие твоего прикосновения и капли чистых эмоций.  
Наступает полночь, я вдыхаю твой аромат, мой наркотик, моя зависимость  
и ты помогаешь мне держаться всю ночь на ногах без кофеина  
позволишь ли ты мне оставаться без сна?  
Я лучше буду бодрствовать, чем видеть бессмысленные сны без тебя,  
реальность — запутанная штука, но по крайней мере, я вижу тебя,  
и я отпущу тебя, если ты пообещаешь любить меня,  
так что меня устраивает эта безнадёжная форма простой любви.  
Ты нужен мне, чтобы выжить, ты извращённая необходимость  
без которой я отказываюсь жить.  
Поцелуй меня без разрешения,  
я возьму тебя в рабство без принуждения,  
это всё часть моего видения.  
Я утоплю тебя в своём безумии.  
Мне не нужно твоё позволение,  
любви не нужно твёрдое определение.  
Это любовь или чудовищная одержимость?  
Это любовь или одержимость?  
Любовь или одержимость?  
Любовь.  
Всё, что мне нужно.  
Всё, чего я хочу.  
Ты.  
Ты.  
Ты._

— Дэн? — спросил голос.

— Чёрт! — вскрикнул я, подкинув в воздух бумаги. — Ты меня до смерти напугал!

С его губ сорвался громкий, раскатистый смех, и он согнулся, держась руками за живот.

— Что смешного? — спросил я, глядя, как в уголках его глаз выступили слёзы радости.

Он обхватил рукой мой подбородок и посмотрел мне в глаза, оставив лёгкий поцелуй посередине лба.

— Если тебя полюбит писатель, ты никогда не умрёшь.


	30. Ляг, мой ангел

_Между моих костей скрыты галактики, и я буду любить тебя, пока не выгорят все звёзды._

**POV Фила**

— Садись, — приказал Дэн, толкнув меня на кровать. Я лёг на спину и уставился на белый потолок. Карие глаза Дэна возникли надо мной и посмотрели прямо в мои глаза. — Объясни. Всё.

Он нахмурился, когда увидел, что я не открывал рта.

— Фил! — воскликнул он.

Я пытался держать себя в руках, когда его руки проникли под мою рубашку, а его пальцы оставляли под собой огненные следы в тех местах, где соприкасались с моей кожей.

— Ты такой спокойный и тихий. Но внутри тебя есть кое-что. Иногда я это вижу, скрытое в твоих глазах, — сказал он. — Всё это… это так ненормально, Фил. — Он вздохнул, его голова упала мне на грудь. — Пожалуйста, — взмолился он, — расскажи мне, почему твой отец желает моей смерти. Расскажи, зачем ты занялся боксом. И расскажи, зачем ты делаешь… всё, что ты делаешь. Расскажи мне, что происходит.

Он провёл по моим волосам своими тонкими пальцами и коснулся губами подбородка. Я слышал его тяжёлое дыхание, биение его сердца рядом с моим.

— Когда я нашёл тебя, то словно вернулся домой, — прошептал я.

— Прекрати, — сказал он.

— Ты заставляешь меня говорить то, что я никогда никому не говорил.

Он широко открыл глаза и улыбнулся.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, его губы находились совсем рядом с моими, не касаясь их.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Но…? — спросил он.

— Но? — повторил я.

— Проехали. — Он поднялся и сел по-турецки рядом со мной. — Я сегодня и так на нервах, — сказал он спустя несколько секунд тишины. Я поднял брови. — Да, на нервах. Останься со мной. Поговори со мной. Почему ты никогда не говоришь? Говори. О чём ты думаешь? Я никогда не знаю, что у тебя на уме. Думай. Расскажи мне всё.

Я взял его руку, поцеловал нежную кожу на запястье и начал:

— Мне было пятнадцать, и я думал о том, чтобы вскрыть вены. — Я коснулся губами зеленоватых линий на его руке. — Внутри меня было странное чувство пустоты. Не в плохом смысле. Это было скорее отсутствие ощущений, как будто я долгое время испытывал боль, а затем внезапно понял, что её больше нет. — Я поднял взгляд в его глаза. — Я изливал душу словами на жёлтые страницы. Я начал писать, в основном стихи. У меня что-то вроде… синдрома поэта, если это можно так назвать. — Я отпустил его руку и лёг на спину. — Тремя годами позже моя мать умерла, и я остался наедине со своим отцом и огромным проектом, в котором не хватало его большой части — её. Я не знаю, как объяснить это тебе, Дэн, но мы пытались. Мы действительно пытались собрать всё заново, но не смогли. Она была деталью, державшей нас вместе. Я вернулся к учёбе, а отец продолжил заниматься бизнесом. Он стал очень заметной фигурой в Нью-Йорке. У него были деньги, у него была слава, у него было всё. Но единственным, чего ему не хватало, было сердце. Я пытался не обращать на него внимания и пытался продолжать своё писательское хобби. Четыре года спустя я встретил тебя. — Я остановился и посмотрел на него. Он возился с рукавами своего свитера. — Я не хотел влюбляться, отнюдь. Но в один момент ты улыбнулся и, будь я проклят, я пропал, — сказал я. 

Он рассмеялся и его лицо озарила широкая улыбка.

— Я не могу заставить тебя понять. Я не могу заставить кого-либо понять, что произошло внутри меня в тот момент. Я даже сам себе не могу этого объяснить. — Я вздохнул. — Как бы то ни было, я влюбился в тебя. Я поцеловал тебя. Я спас тебя и сказал об этом своему отцу. Я подумал, что, может быть, может быть он порадуется за меня. Но он позавидовал. Он завидовал, потому что я смог найти счастье в любви, а он застрял с воспоминаниями о моей матери. Когда он узнал, что я сделал для тебя… насчёт денег, он сошёл с ума. Он позвонил мне и сказал, что если придёт и не получит деньги обратно, то «выебет меня». — Я рассмеялся. — Он дал мне пять месяцев. Я был в ярости. Я не знал, что делать. Я хотел как-то выплеснуть свой гнев и подумал, что было бы неплохо взять уроки боя. Позже я узнал про боксёрские матчи. Мне сказали, что матч стоит много денег, особенно сегодняшний.

Холодная рука Дэна схватила мою.

— Я не сделал этого. Отец всё узнал, и это был его способ оставить мне послание.

В его глазах была потрясающая глубина эмоций. Что бы не происходило в наших отношениях, нет сомнений, что мы серьёзно запутались друг в друге.

— Вот и всё, — сказал я. — И знаешь что? Я забыл о твоём подарке на Рождество… — прошептал я, подползая ближе к нему. Я перевернул его на спину и накрыл его собой. Его мягкие губы прижались к моим, а мои руки скользнули под его рубашку.

— Ляг, мой ангел, и хватайся обеими руками за подушку, — мои губы изогнулись в порочной улыбке. — Не отпускай ни за что. Понял?


	31. Безумно. Умопомрачительно. Одержимо.

**POV Фила**

— Я хочу тебя, — произнёс я низким голосом.

Мои лёгкие поцелуи спускались всё ниже и ниже по дорожке волос, я спустил его штаны так, чтобы обеспечить себе необходимый доступ.

Он резко выдохнул.

— Фил, что ты…

Я коснулся губами завитков волос. Держа его обеими руками, я обхватил губами нежную головку и стал осторожно посасывать. Мне хотелось стонать от ощущения его мягкой кожи и неповторимого запаха. Я чувствовал, как всё его тело пронизывала дрожь, а в груди раздалось урчание.

Дэн коснулся моей щеки.

— Господи боже мой…

Возбуждённый тем, как он извивался подо мной, я провёл языком по всей длине его члена, и когда его реакцией стал выступивший горячий предэякулят, по моей спине побежали мурашки. Обхватив основание его члена одной рукой, я втянул щёки и стал ритмично всасывать, надеясь на большее.

Я хотел свести его с ума…

Он издал звук, наполненный сладчайшей агонией.

— Господи, Фил… Твой рот. Зачем ты делаешь это со мной?

Я был настолько возбуждён из-за его удовольствия, что попробовал притянуть его ещё ближе к себе. Он зарылся руками в мои волосы, тянул за них, вцеплялся у корней. Я любил то, что он начинал с нежности, а затем становился грубее по мере того, как похоть, которую он испытывал ко мне, переполняла его, выходя за пределы контроля.

Лёгкий укол боли сделал меня более голодным, жадным. Моя голова ходила ходуном, пока я ублажал его, помогая себе одной рукой, и посасывая и облизывая всю длину языком. Выпуклые вены обвивали ствол, и я провёл вдоль них языком, поворачивая голову, чтобы найти и приласкать каждую из них.

Он набух, становясь толще и длиннее. Коленям было неудобно, но меня это не волновало. Мой взгляд был прикован к Дэну, пока он запрокинул голову и с трудом дышал.

— Прошу тебя… не останавливайся, — умолял он.

Я схватил его напрягшиеся бёдра обеими руками, неистово работая губами и языком, отчаянно желая, чтобы он достиг высшей точки.

— Фил… нет, нет. — Его голос превратился в гортанный стон. Он сильнее сжал свои руки в моих волосах. — Ты заставляешь меня… кончить.

Всё его тело сотрясла дрожь, когда я забрал всё, что у него было. Звуки, которые он издавал, и приглушённые, бессвязные мольбы были самым приятным звуком, что я когда-либо слышал.

Я начисто вылизал его, изумившись тому, как он сумел не обмякнуть окончательно даже после взрывного оргазма.

— Ты такой красивый, Дэн, — сказал я, целуя его чуть приоткрытые губы.

\-----

**_6 месяцев спустя. 28 июня._ **

**POV Дэна**

Я любил Нью-Йорк с той же бешеной страстью, что я приберегал только для одной вещи в своей жизни. Этот город был микрокосмосом, сочетавшим в себе возможности нового света и традиции старого. Консерваторы якшались с богемой. Диковины сосуществовали с бесценными раритетами. Пульсирующая энергия большого города подпитывала артерии международного бизнеса и притягивала людей со всего света.

И живое воплощение всей этой яркости, безумных амбиций и прославленной на весь мир власти только что оттрахало меня, подарив два роскошных оргазма, от которых поджимались пальцы ног.

С самого Рождества почти ничего не произошло. Отец Фила покинул компанию и улетел на Маврикий, одному Богу известно на какое время, прихватив с собой двух блондинок. Я начал работать в музыкальном магазине, и всё было хорошо. Не считая того, что я ничего с тех пор не слышал о Себастьяне.

Лениво подойдя к огромному шкафу, в который я мог войти, как в комнату, я взглянул на измятую после секса кровать Фила Лестера, и от воспоминаний о том наслаждении меня охватила дрожь. Мои волосы всё ещё были влажными после душа, а из одежды на мне было только полотенце, повязанное на бёдрах. У меня было ещё полтора часа до того, как я должен быть на работе, что оставляло совсем немного для отдыха. Очевидно, мне придётся включить в обычный утренний туалет довольно много времени для секса, иначе мне не будет его не хватать.

Фил вставал, готовый завоевать мир, и он любил начинать с доминирования надо мной.

Приведя себя в презентабельный вид, я покинул спальню, и как только вышел в коридор, до меня донёсся голос Фила. Небольшая волна мурашек накрыла меня, когда я понял, что он был зол, его голос был низким и монотонным. Его не так легко было разозлить, если это не я выводил его из себя. Я мог заставить его повысить голос и ругаться, даже запустить полосы в его роскошную гриву чёрных волос, доходивших почти до плеч.

Обычно Фил был воплощением контролируемой силы. Ему не было нужды кричать, когда он мог заставить кого угодно трястись, как осиновый лист, одним лишь взглядом или кратким словом.

Я нашёл его в домашнем офисе. Он стоял спиной к двери, с Bluetooth-гарнитурой в ухе. Он стоял, скрестив на груди руки, и глядел из окна своего пентхауса на Пятой Авеню, создавая впечатление очень одинокого человека, личности, отделившей себя от окружающего мира, но в состоянии им править.

Я стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и упивался видом.

Я был уверен, что обзор, открывшийся мне, был более изумительный, чем его. Моя точка обзора включала его, возвышающегося над всеми этими небоскрёбами, такого же сильного и впечатляющего.

Он принял душ ещё до того, как я смог выбраться из постели. Его тело, действующее на меня как тяжёлый наркотик, теперь было облачено в две части дорогого сшитого на заказ костюма-тройки — должен признаться, такие костюмы были моим фетишем. Сзади мне открывался обзор на превосходную задницу и сильную спину, облачённую в жилетку. На стене был массивный коллаж из фотографий нас как пары, а одна была весьма интимной, сделанной им, пока я спал.

Большинство остальных фотографий было снято папарацци, следивших за каждым его движением.

Он был Филом Лестером из Лестер Индастриз, и в смехотворном возрасте двадцати четырёх лет он находился на одной из верхних строчек списка тридцати богатейших людей в мире. Я был уверен, что он владел приличным куском Манхэттена, и я точно знал, что он был самым сексуальным человеком на планете. И он хранил мои фотографии повсюду, где работал, как будто на меня было так же приятно смотреть, как и на него.

Он повернулся, грациозно переведя на меня взгляд своих холодных голубых глаз. Конечно, он знал, что я был там и смотрел на него. Когда мы были рядом друг с другом, воздух трескался, появлялось предвкушение, похожее на свернувшуюся спиралью тишину перед раскатом грома. Он, наверное, специально выждал момент перед тем, как повернуться ко мне лицом, чтобы у меня была возможность наглядеться на него, ведь он знал, что я любил на него смотреть.

Тёмный и опасный.

И весь мой.

Господи.

Я так и не привык к воздействию, которое на меня оказывало это лицо. Эти точёные скулы, разлёт тёмных бровей, голубые глаза, обрамлённые густыми ресницами, и эти губы, идеально созданные для того, чтобы быть одновременно чувственными и порочными. Я любил, когда на них появлялась улыбка с сексуальным приглашением, а когда они истончались в прямую линию, по моей спине бежали мурашки.

А когда он прижимался этими губами к моему телу, я весь горел.

_Господи, только послушай себя_

Мои губы изогнулись, когда я вспомнил, как меня раздражали приятели, которые так поэтично отзывались о своих красавцах-бойфрендах. Но вот он я, в постоянном восхищении великолепием сложного, невозможного, испорченного, сексуального и греховного мужчины, в которого я влюблялся всё сильнее с каждым днём.

И пока мы глядели друг на друга, его мрачность не исчезала, и он не прекращал разговор с беднягой на другом конце телефона, но его взгляд потеплел, от холодного раздражения до обжигающего жара. Я должен был привыкнуть к перемене, происходящей в нём, когда он смотрел на меня, но она всё равно поражала меня с силой, способной сшибить меня с ног.

Этот взгляд ясно передал, как сильно он хотел меня трахнуть — что он делал при каждой возможности — и он показал мне его грубую, неугомонную силу воли. Сосредоточение силы и власти, отмечавших всё, что делал Фил.

— Увидимся в субботу, в восемь. — Он закончил разговор, вытащил гарнитуру из уха и кинул на письменный стол. — Подойди сюда, Дэн. 

От того, как он произнёс моё имя, по телу пробежала ещё одна волна мурашек. В его голосе был тот же властный тон, каким он говорил «Кончи, Дэн», когда я был под ним, наполненный им, отчаянно желающий кончить для него.

— Некогда, красавчик. — Я отступил в коридор, потому что там, где он был уверен в себе, я был слаб.

Мягкая хрипотца в его ровном, интеллигентном голосе приводила меня к грани оргазма от одного лишь звука.

И когда бы он ни касался меня, я валился с ног.

Я поспешил на кухню, чтобы сделать нам кофе. Он что-то пробормотал под нос и последовал за мной, со своими широкими шагами он легко догнал меня. Я оказался прижат к стене коридора шестью футами и двумя дюймами горячего, крепкого мужского тела.

— Ты знаешь, что случается, когда ты бежишь, ангел.

Фил прихватил зубами мою нижнюю губу, а затем приласкал укушенное место своим мягким языком.

— Я тебя поймал.

Внутри меня что-то радостно вздохнуло, сдаваясь, и моё тело ослабло от наслаждения, будучи так близко прижатым к нему.

Я постоянно хотел его, так сильно, что это причиняло физическую боль. То, что я чувствовал, было похотью, но так же и чем-то намного большим. Чем-то таким драгоценным и сложным, что страсть Фила ко мне не была тем триггером, каким она была бы с другим мужчиной.

Если бы кто-то другой попытался придавить меня весом своего тела, я бы вышел из себя. Но такого никогда не бывало с Филом. Он знал, что мне было нужно, и сколько я мог выдержать.

От внезапного проблеска его улыбки моё сердце замерло. Я почувствовал, как колени немного подкосились, когда я находился прямо напротив этого захватывающего дух лица, обрамлённого блестящими тёмными волосами. Он был таким изысканным и утончённым, не считая этих непослушных длинных волос. Он прижался своим носом к моему.

— Ты не можешь вот так мне улыбнуться, а затем уйти. Расскажи, о чём ты думал, когда я говорил по телефону.

Мои губы изогнулись в кривой улыбке.

— О том, какой ты прекрасный. Я неприлично много думаю об этом. Мне нужно уже переболеть этим.

Он обхватил моё бедро и притянул ближе к себе, дразня меня отточенным движением своих бёдер.

Он был неописуемо талантлив в постели. И он это знал.

— Чёрта с два я тебе позволю.

— О? — По моим венам заструился жар, тело слишком жаждало почувствовать его.

— Ты не можешь сказать мне, что хочешь, чтобы на тебе повис ещё один наивный парень, мистер Ненавижу-Преувеличенные-Ожидания.

— Чего я хочу, — промурлыкал он, обхватив мой подбородок и поглаживая большим пальцем нижнюю губу, — так это того, чтобы ты был слишком занят мыслями обо мне, чтобы думать о ком-либо ещё.

Я медленно и рвано выдохнул.

Я был совершенно соблазнён знойным взглядом его глаз, провокационным тоном его голоса, жаром его тела и аппетитным запахом его тела. Он был моим наркотиком, и у меня не было желания бросать эту привычку.

— Фил, — завороженно выдохнул я.

С тихим стоном он прижался своими точёными губами к моим, крадя мысли о времени при помощи страстного, глубокого поцелуя, который почти смог отвлечь меня от той слабости, которую он только что открыл. Я запустил пальцы в его волосы, чтобы держать его на месте, и поцеловал его в ответ, мой язык касался его языка, поглаживая его.

Он обхватил меня руками и властно сжал.

— Я хотел провести выходные с тобой на Флорида-Кис. Без одежды.

— Ммм, звучит неплохо.

Более чем неплохо.

И хотя я был без ума от Фила в костюме-тройке, намного больше я предпочитал видеть его полностью обнажённым. Я старался не упоминать о том, что буду занят в эти выходные.

— Теперь я должен провести выходные, занимаясь делами, — тихо произнёс он, касаясь меня губами.

— Делами, которые ты откладывал, чтобы побыть со мной? — Он уходил пораньше с работы, чтобы провести время со мной, и я знал, что ему придётся за это заплатить.

Я знал, что ценой амбиций были очень поздние часы.

— Я щедро плачу другим, чтобы быть с тобой.

Хорошая уловка, но по раздражённому блеску в его глазах я понял, что отвлекал его.

— Спасибо. Давай выпьем кофе, пока у нас есть время.

Фил провёл языком по моей нижней губе, а затем отпустил меня.

— Я бы хотел вылететь завтра в восемь вечера. Не бери тёплых вещей. В Аризоне сухо и жарко.

— Что? — Я моргнул, глядя на его спину, когда он скрылся в офисе. — У тебя дела в Аризоне?

— К несчастью.

Ух ты. Ого.

Вместо того, чтобы рискнуть возможностью выпить кофе, я решил отложить спор и вернулся на кухню.

Я прошёл по просторной квартире Фила с её великолепной довоенной архитектурой и высокими окнами с арками, каблуки моих ботинок то стучали по сверкающему паркету, то заглушались Обюссонскими коврами.

Роскошное пространство было обставлено тёмным деревом и нейтральными тканями, и освещено драгоценными вставками.

Вся его квартира так и кричала об огромных деньгах, но в то же время оставалась тёплой и приветливой, приятным местом для того, чтобы расслабиться и понежиться.

Когда я дошёл до кухни, то сразу же поставил походную кружку под кофе-машину. Вскоре ко мне присоединился Фил — пиджак перекинут через одну руку, в другой зажат сотовый. Я поставил ещё одну кружку для него, а затем пошёл к холодильнику за молоком и сливками.

— В конце концов, может, всё будет хорошо.

Я повернулся к нему и напомнил про мои дела с друзьями.

— Мне нужно на этих выходных пересечься с Кларой.

Фил положил телефон во внутренний карман пиджака, который затем повесил на спинку одного из высоких стульев, стоявших около кухонного островка.

— Ты едешь со мной, Дэн.

Торопливо выдохнув, я добавил молоко со сливками в свой кофе.

— Зачем? Валяться рядом голышом, ждать, пока ты закончишь работу и трахнешь меня?

Он не отводил от меня взгляда, когда взял свою кружку и слишком спокойно и неторопливо отхлебнул дымящийся кофе.

— Мы будем спорить?

— Ты будешь возражать? Мы об этом говорили. Ты знаешь, что я не могу оставить Клару после того, что случилось.

Прошлой ночью она позвонила мне в слезах и шёпотом сообщила, что её мать погибла в автокатастрофе, и что ей нужно, чтобы я был рядом.

Я поставил пакет обратно в холодильник и почувствовал, что привязан к нему его неумолимой силой воли. Так было с самого начала. Фил мог заставить меня чувствовать его запросы, если хотел. И было очень, очень сложно не обращать внимания на ту часть меня, которая умоляла дать ему всё, что он хочет.

— Ты разберёшься с делами, а я позабочусь о своей лучшей подруге, а после этого мы снова уделим время друг другу.

— Меня не будет до вечера воскресенья, Дэн.

Ого.

Я ощутил приступ угрызений совести, когда услышал, что мы расстанемся на такое долгое время. Большинство пар не проводили вместе каждую свободную секунду, но мы были не как все. У нас обоих были свои заморочки, комплексы и зависимость друг от друга, которая требовала постоянного контакта, чтобы мы могли нормально функционировать.

Я ненавидел быть с ним в разлуке. Я редко выходил из дома больше, чем на пару часов, не думая о нём.

— Для тебя это тоже невыносимо, — тихо произнёс он, изучая меня так, чтобы видеть всё.

— К воскресенью мы оба будем бесполезными. — Я подул на кофе, а затем быстро отхлебнул. Меня расстраивала одна лишь мысль о том, чтобы провести без него все выходные. Хуже того, я ненавидел думать о том, что он проведёт столько же времени вдали от меня. Там перед ним открывался целый мир, полный выборов и возможностей, людей, женщин и мужчин, которые не были так испорчены, и с которыми было не так сложно.

Но всё равно я сумел сказать:

— Мы оба знаем, что это не совсем здор _о_ во, Фил.

— Кто сказал? Никто не знает, каково это — быть нами.

Ладно, это очко за ним.

— Нам нужно идти на работу, — сказал я, зная, что эта безвыходная ситуация весь день будет сводить нас с ума. Мы разберёмся с этим потом, но сейчас мы застряли на месте.

Он прислонился к кухонному столу, скрестив лодыжки, и упрямо продолжил.

— Нам нужно, чтобы ты поехал со мной.

— Фил. — Я начал топать ногой по плитке из белого известняка. — Я не могу просто посвятить тебе всю свою жизнь. Если я превращусь в твою игрушку для сопровождения, то быстро тебе надоем. Чёрт, да мне от самого себя станет тошно. Нас не убьёт то, что мы проведём пару дней, разбираясь с другими сторонами наших жизней, даже если мы сами ненавидим это делать.

Он буравил меня взглядом.

— С тобой слишком много проблем, чтобы ты был просто красивым спутником.

— Ты сам смутьян, поэтому знаешь это.

Фил выпрямился, сбросил свою напускную чувственность и немедленно взялся за меня.

Такой переменчивый — совсем как я.

— На тебя очень много навалилось в последнее время, Дэн. Не секрет, что ты в Нью-Йорке. Я не могу оставить тебя здесь, пока меня не будет. Возьми Клару с нами, если должен. Ты можешь поговорить с ней, пока будешь ждать, чтобы я закончил работу и трахнул тебя.

— Ха-ха, Фил. Она должна пойти на похороны матери! Я не могу взять её с нами!

Даже несмотря на то, что я заметил его попытку ослабить напряжение при помощи юмора, я понял, в чём заключалась его основное возражение против нашей разлуки — Пиджей. В основном, его отец.

Это был настоящий кошмар, который случился всего несколько месяцев назад, и казалось, Фил боялся, что он может повториться в настоящем. Я боялся признать то, что он не так уж и ошибался. Щит анонимности, который защищал меня годами, был разрушен нашими чересчур публичными отношениями.

Господи. У нас совершенно не было времени вникнуть в этот беспорядок, но я знал, что это не была та причина, которую допускал Фил.

Он был человеком, полностью контролирующим свою собственность, разделывающимся с соперниками с безжалостной тщательностью, и никогда не позволявшим никому и ничему навредить мне. Я был его безопасным местом, что делало меня редким и бесценным для него.

Фил посмотрел на часы.

— Пора идти, ангел.

Он взял свой пиджак, после чего жестом попросил меня пройти вперёд него через роскошную гостиную, где я взял свой рюкзак.

Спустя несколько секунд мы спустились на первый этаж в его частном лифте и проскользнули на заднее сиденье его чёрного Bentley SUV. Я так и не привык к образу жизни Фила.

— Привет, Александр, — я поприветствовал водителя, который коснулся козырька своей старомодной шофёрской фуражки.

— Доброе утро, Мистер Хауэлл, — ответил он с улыбкой. Он был пожилым джентльменом с заметной долей седины в рыжих волосах. Он нравился мне по многим причинам, не последней из которых был тот факт, что он возил Фила со времён начальной школы и искренне заботился о нём.

Мимолётно взглянув на часы, я понял, что успею на работу, если мы не застрянем в пробке. Как только я об этом подумал, Александр влился в море такси и автомобилей на улице.

После напряжённой тишины в квартире Фила шум Манхэттена пробудил меня с таким же успехом, как и заряд кофеина. Шум клаксонов и скрип шин по асфальту взбодрил меня. Торопливые потоки пешеходов двигались по обеим сторонам запруженной улицы, а здания горделиво тянулись к небу, держа нас в тени даже несмотря на то, что солнце было высоко.

Господи, я серьёзно любил Нью-Йорк. Каждый день мне требовалось время, чтобы впитать его, залить в себя. Я поудобнее устроился на кожаном заднем сиденье и потянулся к руке Фила, чтобы сжать её.

— Тебе полегчает, если после похорон мы с Кларой уедем из города на выходные? Может, по-быстрому в Вегас съездим?

Фил сощурил глаза.

— Я представляю для Клары угрозу? Поэтому ты не соглашаешься на Аризону?

— Что? Нет. Я так не думаю. — Я подвинулся и повернулся к нему лицом. — Иногда мне требуется вся ночь, чтобы она открылась мне.

— Ты так не думаешь? — повторил он мой ответ, игнорируя всё остальное, кроме первых слов, вырвавшихся из моих уст.

— Ей может показаться, что она не может прийти ко мне, когда ей нужно поговорить, потому что я всегда с тобой, — признался я, обхватив кружку обеими руками, пока мы проезжали через туннель. — Слушай, тебе придётся переступить через ревность в отношении Клары. Когда я говорю, что она мне как сестра, Фил, я не шучу. Ты не обязан любить её, но ты должен понять, что она — неотъемлемая часть моей жизни.

— Ей ты обо мне то же самое говоришь?

— Я не должен. Она знает. Я пытаюсь достигнуть компромисса…

— Я не иду на компромиссы.

Я поднял брови.

— Что касается бизнеса, уверен, не идёшь. Но это отношения, Фил. Это означает, что нужно отдавать и…

Низкий голос Фила прервал меня.

— Мой самолёт, мой отель, а если ты покинешь здание, то возьмёшь с собой группу охраны. — Его неожиданная, неохотная капитуляция поразила меня, и на минуту я потерял дар речи. Достаточно для того, чтобы его брови выгнулись над пронзительно-голубыми глазами, в которых было выражение «соглашайся или забудь».

— Не думаешь, что это немного слишком? — спросил я. — Со мной будет Клара.

Пока он пил свой кофе, его поза ясно дала мне понять, что разговор окончен. Он предоставил мне выбор, который был для него приемлемым. Я мог вовсю капризничать из-за такой гиперопеки, если бы не понимал, что для такой заботы обо мне у него были свои причины.

В моём прошлом были порочные скелеты, а отношения с Филом выставили меня под прожектор СМИ, который мог привести отца Пиджея на мой порог. К тому же, контролировать всё вокруг себя было частью натуры Фила.

Это входило в комплект, и я должен был с этим смириться.

— Ладно, — согласился я. — Какой отель твой?

— У меня их несколько. Можешь выбрать сам. — Он повернулся и посмотрел в окно. — Скотт, мой секретарь, пришлёт тебе список. Когда решишь, дай ему знать, и он всё организует. Мы полетим вместе и вернёмся вместе.

Прислонившись плечом к сиденью, я отпил кофе и заметил, что его рука лежала на бедре, сжатая в кулак. В отражении в стекле лицо Фила было бесстрастным, но я чувствовал, что он мрачен.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнёс я.

— Не надо. Я этому не рад, Дэн. — На его челюсти дёрнулся мускул. — У твоей подруги проблемы, и я должен провести выходные без тебя.

Мне не нравилось, что он был не рад, я забрал у него кофе и поставил обе походные кружки на держатель. Потом я забрался ему на колени, оседлав его. Я положил руки ему на плечи.

— Я ценю то, что ты этим занимаешься, Фил. Это многое для меня значит.

Он посмотрел на меня холодными голубыми глазами.

— Я знал, что ты сведёшь меня с ума, в ту же секунду, когда увидел тебя. — Я улыбнулся, вспомнив, как мы встретились.

— Валявшегося на улице, избитого?

— Потом. У меня.

Фил схватил меня за бёдра, сжав их так властно, так покровительственно, отчего я почувствовал, как моё тело изнывает от желания.

— Ты поразил меня немедленно, когда я увидел тебя, закутавшегося в моё одеяло, — хрипло сказал он. — Я не мог отвести взгляд. Я тотчас же захотел тебя. Слишком сильно. Почти жестоко. В ту же минуту у меня появилось полдюжины фантазий о том, что я собирался сделать с тобой, когда смогу тебя раздеть.

Я сглотнул, вспомнив свою такую же реакцию на него.

— Когда я впервые взглянул на тебя, то подумал о сексе. С криками и смятыми простынями.

— Я это видел.

Его ладони скользнули вверх, по обе стороны от моего позвоночника.

— И я знал, что ты тоже меня видел. Видел, кто я такой, что находится внутри меня. Ты видел меня насквозь, — продолжил я.

Я посмотрел в его глаза и понял, как туго он был натянут, какая тёмная душа у него была. Я видел власть, голод, контроль и требования. Где-то внутри себя я знал, что он захватит меня.

Было облегчением узнать, что он чувствовал то же самое по отношению ко мне. Руки Фила коснулись моих лопаток и притянули меня к нему, пока наши лбы не соприкоснулись.

— Никто раньше не видел, Дэн. Ты единственный.

Моё горло болезненно сжалось. Во многом Фил был жёстким человеком, но со мной он мог быть очень милым. Почти ребяческим, и я это очень любил, потому что это было чистым и неконтролируемым. Если больше никто не смотрел дальше его поразительного лица и внушительного банковского счёта, они не заслуживали того, чтобы узнать его.

— Я и понятия не имел. Ты был таким холодным. Казалось, что я не произвёл на тебя никакого впечатления.

— Холодным? Он усмехнулся. — Из-за тебя я был весь в огне. И с тех пор я не в порядке.

— Боже. Спасибо.

— Ты заставил меня нуждаться в тебе, — прошептал он. — Теперь мне невыносима мысль о двух днях без тебя.

Обхватив его подбородок ладонями, я нежно поцеловал его, мои губы осторожно просили прощения.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал я, не отрываясь от его прекрасного рта. — Я тоже не выношу нашу разлуку.

Его ответный поцелуй был жадным, всепоглощающим, но в то же время держал он меня нежно и с благоговением. Словно я был драгоценностью. Когда он отстранился, мы оба тяжело дышали.

— Я даже не твой тип, — пошутил я, пытаясь поднять настроение перед тем, как мы отправимся на работу.

Любовь Фила к светловолосым была общеизвестна и прекрасно задокументирована в интернете.

Я почувствовал, как Бентли свернул на обочину. Александр вышел из машины, чтобы обеспечить нам приватность, оставив включённым двигатель и кондиционер. Я посмотрел в окно и увидел за нами здание Лестера.

— Между нами много всего необъяснимого, не так ли? Я до сих пор представить не могу, что ты такого во мне увидел, что тебя зацепило.

— Это то, что ты видел во мне, ангел, — тихо сказал он, его лицо смягчилось. - То, что ты знаешь, что у меня внутри, и всё равно хочешь меня так же, как я хочу тебя. Каждую ночь я засыпаю, боясь, что проснусь, а тебя не будет рядом. Или что я отпугнул тебя, что ты мне приснился…

— Нет, Фил.

Иисусе. Он разбивал мне сердце каждый день. Разбивал меня на осколки.

— Я знаю, что не говорю тебе, что чувствую к тебе то же, о чём рассказал ты, но я твой. Ты это знаешь, — сказал он.

— Да, я знаю, что ты любишь меня, Фил.

Безумно. Умопомрачительно. Одержимо. Как и я его.

— Я покорён тобой, Дэн. — Запрокинув голову, Фил притянул меня к себе для нежнейшего поцелуя, его губы осторожно двигались под моими. — Я бы убил за тебя, — прошептал он. — Ради тебя я бы отдал всё, что у меня есть. Но я не отдам тебя. Два дня — мой предел Не проси большего, я не могу дать этого тебе.

Я не принял его слова с лёгкостью. То, что он решил, что это стоит потери спокойствия, чтобы сохранить меня, значило больше, чем слова «я люблю тебя».

— Мне нужно всего два дня, красавчик, и я сделаю так, чтобы они стоили твоего ожидания.

Пустота в его глазах испарилась, уступив место сексуальному жару.

— Ого? Планируешь успокоить меня сексом, ангел?

— Да, — бесстыдно признался я. — Много секса. В конце концов, кажется, эта тактика на тебе неплохо работает.

Его губы изогнулись, но во взгляде была резкость, отчего я усиленно задышал. Его тёмный взгляд напомнил мне — словно я мог забыть — что Фил не был человеком, которого можно усмирить или приручить.

— Ах, Дэн, — промурлыкал он, раскинувшись на сиденье с хищной беспечностью пантеры, которая почти поймала мышь в её норке.

Меня охватила волна прекрасной дрожи.

Когда дело касалось Фила, я более чем желал быть поглощённым.


	32. Ты любишь меня?

**POV Дэна**

Это был один из самых жарких летних дней в моей жизни. Нью-Йорк почти плавился под солнечными лучами, и даже кондиционеры не справлялись с температурой. Я отрабатывал свою смену в музыкальном магазине, продавал и расставлял альбомы по полкам, удивляясь, почему время пролетало так быстро. События прошлой зимы всё ещё будоражили мой разум.

Обходя магазин, я услышал, как зазвенел колокольчик над дверью. Я обернулся, готовый поприветствовать нового покупателя, но встретился с карими глазами Себастьяна. Они казались такими… другими. Слишком другими. На несколько секунд между нами воцарилась тишина. Но затем…

— Дэн, — прошептал он.

— Себ…

— Я полностью, совершенно облажался, — начал он. Его пальцы коснулись моей щеки. — Я пошёл в худший из баров, надеясь, что меня там убьют, но всё, что мог сделать — это снова напиться.

Пальцы спустились ниже, касаясь уголков губ. Затем вверх, его большой палец гладил нежную кожу под глазом.

— Глаза. Эти чёртовы глаза сломали мне жизнь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Где ты бы… — я пытался спросить его, отняв его руку.

— Я влюблён в тебя, — тихо сказал он.

— Прошу тебя… не надо… — сказал я, сделав шаг назад.

— Влюблён, — сказал он. Себастьян смотрел на меня, и я видел, что в уголках его глаз появились морщинки. — Я влюбился в тебя, и не собираюсь лишать себя простого удовольствия говорить правду. Я люблю тебя, и я не могу вытравить тебя из головы. Я так безумно влюблён, что могу переносить ужасные пытки. И знаешь, с нашей первой встречи я думал: «Боже, надеюсь, я всё не испорчу». Потому что я так делаю. Я всё порчу. Но знаешь, о чём я никогда не думал? Я никогда не думал «надеюсь, это не испортит меня».

— Не делай этого.

— Почему, Дэн? Почему? Так долго я наблюдал за тобой со стороны. Я так и не нашёл в себе смелость сказать, что я чувствовал. Целых шесть месяцев я сомневался, стоит говорить тебе или нет. Стоит ли говорить, что ты занимаешь каждую крупицу, каждый уголок моего разума. Ты повсюду, Дэн. Но ты не там, где ты должен быть на самом деле. И это прямо здесь. — С этими словами он притянул меня к своей груди. Он вздохнул и погладил меня по затылку.

Я посмотрел на часы в форме гитары, висевшие на стене, и понял, что моя смена кончится через несколько минут, и Фил приедет, чтобы забрать меня и отвезти домой.

— Себастьян, в самом деле, что на тебя нашло? — спросил я, немного отодвигаясь от него, уперевшись ладонями в его грудь. Мне повезло, что в тот день магазин был почти пуст. — Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Потому что я отчаянно влюблён в тебя! — сказал он, проведя пальцами по тёмным волосам. Он застонал, развернулся и стал ходить взад-вперёд по магазину. Вытащив из заднего кармана своих синих джинсов пачку Мальборо, он поджёг сигарету и оставил её болтаться во рту.

— Здесь нельзя курить, — заметил я.

— Что, блин, хочу, то и буду делать! — вскричал он.

— Ладно. — Я пожал плечами.

— Ничего не собираешься сказать? — спросил он, подойдя ко мне.

— О чём? — спросил я, направившись к прилавку. Я взглянул на него через плечо. Его глаза буравили мою спину. Он снова застонал, догнал меня и взял за руку.

— Ты любишь меня?

— Себастьян… — взмолился я.

— Хватит думать о нём! — велел он.

— Ты не можешь говорить мне, что делать! Слушай, если ты пришёл только для того, чтобы признаться мне, зная, что я люблю Фила, и что он мой любовник, тогда ты самый самовлюблённый и эгоистичный человек на свете. Ты не можешь думать только о себе, Себастьян, думать о том, что если ты скажешь мне все эти прекрасные вещи, то я немедленно полюблю тебя и брошу Фила!

— Дэн, я не хотел, чтобы ты так думал, — сказал он.

— Ладно, — повторил я и сел на чёрный вращающийся стул, стоявший за кассой. Я взял пульт от небольшого телевизора, висевшего наверху, и стал искать канал новостей. Я посмотрел на Себастьяна. Он сдался и стал рыться в рок-н-рольных альбомах. Я оперся на локти и стал слушать ведущего.

— Срочные новости! — сказала светловолосая девушка. — Один из крупнейших бизнесменов в Нью-Йорке подозревается в совершении преступления.

Я поднял взгляд, внезапно моё сердце забилось чаще.

— Фил Лестер, глава Лестер Индастриз, обвиняется в убийстве работника центральной электростанции, Андреаса Смита. Тело Смита обнаружили со следами колотых ран. Свидетели, в том числе Бен Кейн, который признался, что Смит был одним из его работников, сказали, что видели, как Лестер покидал электростанцию и уезжал с подозрительным чемоданом. Лестер арестован и предварительно взят под стражу.

_Фил?.._


	33. Это конец?

**POV Себастьяна**

— …и предварительно взят под стражу, — сказала репортёр. Я медленно обернулся в сторону телевизора.

Дэн был бледным, словно из его тела выкачали всю кровь. Он смотрел на экран телевизора глазами размером с полную луну.

— Это шутка, правда? Скажи мне, что это шутка… они шутят, — забормотал он. — Я просто позвоню Филу и он скажет, что едет, чтобы забрать меня, и всё будет хорошо, правда? — Он посмотрел на меня. Я не знал, что делать.

— Дэн… — прошептал я, когда он начал дрожать, как осиновый лист, и пока он набирал номер Фила, слёзы капали на экран телефона.

— Почему никто не отвечает? М-может, он просто не слышит… Я… я попробую ещё раз… — бормотал он, снова и снова набирая номер.

— Дэн, перестань, — сказал я, сделав шаг навстречу ему.

— Проснись! — закричал он. — Проснись, Дэн! — снова завопил он, закрыв лицо. — Что мне делать?

Я опустился на колени рядом с ним и просто оставался там, а что мне ещё было делать? Он рассыпался на части, а я просто стоял рядом. Я чувствовал себя бесполезным. Но в самом деле, какого чёрта происходило? Мне всё это тоже казалось шуткой. Лестер — убийца? Здесь что-то не сходилось.

— Себастьян… — произнёс Дэн, его голос был приглушён всхлипами. — Помоги мне.

— Может, нам стоит пойти и увидеть… его… посмотреть, что происходит, — попробовал сказать я.

— Пожалуйста… — сказал он. — Дай мне умереть.

**_5 месяцев спустя_ **

Он выкинул его, как горящий окурок. Он совершенно забыл его. Он двигался, вёл себя, выглядел и говорил как призрак, как бесплотный дух. Но я знал, что глубоко внутри он ничего не забыл. Я видел, как он топил боль в бутылке, понемногу за раз. Он всегда говорил мне дать ему умереть, что ему больше не стоит ходить по земле. Он так и не навестил его. И я ничего о нём не знал, я совершенно ничего не слышал о том, что произошло с Филом. Однажды ночью, когда мы курили на моём крыльце и глядели на звёзды под прохладным осенним ветерком, он сказал:

— Я чувствую себя совершенно одиноким, словно я последний живой человек на Земле. Я не могу описать это чувство полнейшего одиночества. Я просто хочу раствориться в воздухе и ни о чём не думать, но я рад, что ты существуешь, и что я встретил тебя. — Он повернулся ко мне. — Это конец? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответил я и взял его за руку. Мы лежали на спине и глядели на чёрное небо над нами. Мы смотрели на медленный танец бессчётных звёзд и думали, что, в конце концов, мы были всего лишь людьми, упивавшимися идеей о том, что любовь, только любовь, может склеить наши трещины.


	34. Эпилог

Компания Лестер Индастриз была сокращена до одного маленького здания, которым теперь владел двоюродный брат отца Фила. Всё, что мне известно о Лестере-старшем — это то, что он женился на молодой красивой блондинке на Маврикии и осел там, забыв о своём сыне и даже не слышав о том, что с ним произошло.

Фила приговорили к без малого 15 годам тюремного заключения, и всё, чем он владел, перешло в собственность государства. Он всё ещё пишет стихи и по-прежнему любит Дэна. Они больше никогда не виделись.

Пиджей и его отец теперь находятся в центре всеобщего внимания из-за всей этой шумихи вокруг преступления, и и их выставляют героями, а не врагами.

Странность всей этой криминальной истории, которую обсуждали в том числе и на телевидении, заключается в том, что никто, даже сам Фил, не говорил и не предполагал, что, возможно, это была самооборона, что, возможно, Кейны были неправы, что, возможно, они так и не рассказали всей истории. Всё было покрыто тайной, но обвинения всё равно выдвинули Лестеру.

Дэн продолжает изучать юриспруденцию, планирует получить степень, а после этого уехать в другую страну. Себастьян всегда находится рядом с ним. Его сестра выросла и стала прекрасной юной леди, которая уже второй год учится в одной из лучших школ Нью-Йорка.

Наш главный герой так и не смог выбросить Фила из своей головы. Иногда он плачет по ночам, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Однажды он стоял перед тюремными воротами, пытаясь пересилить себя и снова встретить голубые глаза мужчины, которого он всё ещё любит. Он не смог этого сделать. Он ушёл прочь.

Боксёрский ринг, где бился Фил, был закрыт, а Блейку и их тренеру пришлось искать работу в другом месте.

Друзья Дэна, Клара, Кейси и Дин стараются не обращать внимания на прошлое Дэна и вести себя как компания нормальных молодых людей. Все они учатся на одном факультете, и всё выглядит хорошо и прекрасно.

Мама Дэна умерла через семь месяцев после ареста Фила. Она испустила последний вздох 12 декабря. Его отец уехал жить к какой-то родне на Север, и дом достался Дэну. Иногда ему не хватает Фила, как утопающему не хватает воздуха.

Всё, через что они прошли, было забыто, и все пытались построить новую жизнь, всё с самого начала.

Знаете, мне кажется, некоторые люди просто рождены с трагедией в крови. Но ты, мой дорогой читатель, помимо всего прочего, узнаешь, что ты не первый, кто был когда-либо запутан, напуган или даже испытывал отвращение от человеческого поведения. Ты ни в коем случае не одинок на этот счёт, ты будешь взволнован и рад узнать об этом. Многие, многие люди были так же травмированы морально и духовно, как и ты прямо сейчас. К счастью, некоторые из них вели записи своих бед. Ты научишься у них, если захочешь. И однажды, если тебе будет, что предложить, кто-то научится у тебя. Это прекрасное обоюдное соглашение. И это не обучение. Это история. Это поэзия.

\-----

Но, сказав, что они больше никогда не виделись, я имела в виду, что они никогда не виделись до того дня, который наступил пятнадцатью годами позже. За этот период времени их жизни очень сильно изменились.

В Нью-Йорке стояла середина осени. Маленькую девочку по имени Люсия отец раскачивал на качелях в Центральном парке, посреди опавших золотых листьев. Её длинные каштановые волосы развевались на ветру, а смех наполнял всё вокруг.

Глаза её отца не были такими счастливыми. Он оглядывал окрестности, словно искал, словно ждал кого-то.

— Люси, я думаю, нам пора идти домой, уже темнеет, — сказал он, придерживая качели.

— Но папочка! — возразила девочка.

— Пойдём, — сказал он и взял её маленькую ручку своей. — Мы сейчас купим сахарную вату.

— Ура! — воскликнула малышка.

Что-то странное, тревожное было в сердце мужчины. Он знал: что-то должно было произойти. Когда они подошли к киоску, он увидел кого-то вдалеке. Он узнал эту фигуру. В его голове раздалась барабанная дробь, и ему стало не по себе. Когда он пошёл навстречу этому человеку, звук наполнял его голову и становился всё громче и громче.

— Папочка, куда мы идём? — спросила Люси.

— Какого… — прошептал он. подходя всё ближе. — Почему…

Он потащил дочь за собой навстречу человеку, и она едва держалась на ногах, спотыкаясь на ходу.

— Почему…

— Папочка? — повторила девочка.

Когда их глаза встретились, он внезапно остановился.

Голубые.

— Фил? — спросил он.

Он стоял на месте. Вокруг не было никого, кроме него и его давно потерянной любви. Но он не смел и шевельнуться, и только глядел в эти голубые как лёд глаза.

Он сжал руку дочери и сделал шаг назад. Глаза Фила казались пустыми. Ни один из них не двигался. Они были похожи на двоих незнакомцев.

— Привет, — прошептал Фил. Он потянулся рукой к Дэну, но тот отступил. - Дэн, пожалуйста… — снова прошептал он, когда увидел, как Дэн напрягся.

— Нет… — Он чувствовал это в кулаках, в ступнях, на внутренней поверхности век. Дрожь была в его черепе, она шла по спине и вниз по рёбрам, и ему казалось, что он потеряет сознание.

— Папочка, кто это? — спросила Люси.

Фил присел на корточки.

— Какая милая леди, — сказал он. Щёки Люси налились ярко-красным, и она засмеялась. Фил протянул руку к ней.

— Не трогай её, — прошипел Дэн, заводя дочь за свою спину. Фил казался уязвлённым.

Он вздохнул.

— Я скучал по тебе, очень сильно, — сказал он.

— Пожалуйста, уходи… — взмолился Дэн, закрыв свой рот свободной рукой, когда к глазам подступили слёзы. — Я не думаю, что ты понимаешь, что ты сделал со мной. Ты меня уничтожил.

— Почему ты не приходил меня навестить? — спросил Фил.

— Потому что… потому что когда я думал о том, что ты сделал…

— Забудь об этом, — перебил он его и открыл руки. Дэн сделал шаг вперёд и медленно обнял его в последний раз. Его запах был тем же самым, то, как их тела соединились, было ошеломляюще. Он улыбался, но при этом был на грани слёз.

— Я люблю тебя. Я так сильно люблю тебя, — прошептал Фил, уткнувшись лицом в волосы Дэна, по-прежнему каштановые. — Прощай, — сказал он, отпустил Дэна и отвернулся.

Дэн глядел, как Фил уходит прочь, и вытер слёзы рукавом свитера. Он взял Люси на руки и поцеловал её в середину крошечного лобика.

— Пойдём домой.


End file.
